Más allá de las distancias
by gabymecullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen desde pequeños, cuando crecen se hacen novios, pero se tienen que separar por las causas de la vida, el se convierte en vapiro y regresa a Forks pero pierde la memoria. Podra su amor vencer las barreras?
1. Chapter 1

Holaa :) este es el primer fic que escribí lo subí primero con el nombre "amor eterno" sino me equivoco pero por razones de tiempo y de no saber usar la pagina lo borré al no poder seguirlo bien, aun no me acostumbro mucho pero la verdad es que me fascina escribir como digo en mi perfil y digo, porque no publicarlo, al principio me daba mucha pena pero que más da xD hay superar los temores jajajaja, esta historia ya la puse en un foro de crepusculo y tuvo bastante aceptacion :)

Espero que les guste mucho y luego no me odien con lo que suceda :) les agradesco sus reviews :)

PD: disculpen por el tamaño de los caps, la mega explicacion esta en mi profile :)

* * *

Año: 1997

Bella POV

Bella cariño despierta – Renee me sacudía suavemente para despertarme

Un ratito más- dije somnolienta abrazando más fuerte a mi oso de peluche

Dale Bella es tu primer día en día en el kínder vamos llegaras tarde- decía entre una risa llena de ternura

Me levante de un salto, estaba muy emocionada en entrar a la kínder nuevo, me acababa de mudar a Forks ya que Charlie lo ascendieron a ser jefe de la policía, mi madre me ayudo a vestirme, me habían comprado un lindo vestido y me hizo dos colitas en mi cabello y se fue a prepararme algo de desayunar, recogí mi pequeña mochila y baje las escaleras y ahí estaban mis papás sentados en la mesa, Charlie me ayudo a subir a la silla y desayunamos.

Llegamos a la escuela de Forks, era bastante grande ya que ahí estaban todos los niveles excepto la universidad, me baje del auto patrulla y me dispuse a caminar por el gran pasillo, una de las maestras tomo mi mano y me llevo a mi salón para jugar con mis nuevos compañeros.

Hola, tú debes de ser Bella –una voz cantarina me saludaba- soy Alice mucho gusto –voltee y vi una niña un poco mas bajita que yo, tenía una cola de caballo y un fleco que cubría su frente y un gran moño arriba de su cola. Extendí mi mano para saludarla-

El gusto es mío Alice -ambas sonreímos y nos pusimos a jugar, yo con mi osito y ella con una preciosa muñeca muy parecida a ella-

Tu vestido es lindo –me dijo mi nueva amiga Alice sonriendo-

Gracias, mis papis me lo compraron –sonreí mientras abrazaba mi oso-

Eres nueva aquí ¿verdad? -me preguntó mientras peinaba su muñeca-

Si, cambiaron a mi papa hace unos días y vivimos en una casita cerca del bosque –le sonreí-

La campana de la salida sonó y todos salimos corriendo, Alice y yo nos despedimos y prometimos vernos al día siguiente. Iba caminando con mi oso abrazado hasta que un compañero sin querer me empujo haciendo que mi oso saliera volando junto conmigo, mis rodillas se rasparon y me dolían mucho pero me preocupada mas mi oso, corrí por el pero alguien mas ya lo había tomado…

¿Quieres a tu osito nenita? –un niño más grande y alto que yo me decía moviéndolo a los lados-

Si lo quiero –dije inocentemente estirando mis brazos, pero el niño lo ponía alto, fuera de mi alcance-

Ya escuchaste? –le decía a su amigo en tono burlón- la bebé quiere su osito- decía mientras lanzaba mi oso a su compañero

Dámelo! –grite conteniendo las ganas de llorar-

No, no te lo daré Isabelita al menos que tu lo alcances –dijo riéndose sínicamente mientras lo seguían lanzando.

Yo daba brincos inútiles mientras lloraba el dolor de mis raspones era cada vez mayor y el no tener a mi oso era peor. Me había puesto a llorar mas hasta que escuche una voz tan dulce como la de los príncipes de las películas que acostumbraba ver.

Denle en oso a la niña –dijo tranquilo pero con autoridad-

Y si no se lo damos qué? –Decían los niños cruzándose de brazos-

Es una niña pequeña y ustedes son mas grandes eso no es de hombres, pero si no le dan su oso me temo que se los quitare –decía mi salvador mientras se subía las mangas de su camisa de manga larga-

Tu y cuantos más? –decía fanfarronamente uno de los niños-

Yo solo… -se acerco a ellos en una actitud de golpearlos fuertemente, yo me cubrí los ojos para no ver y me puse a llorar con todo lo que pude-


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! aqui yo otraaveez :) jajajajaja se que no ha pasado ni 24 horas de que subí el primer capitulo y que no hay ningun comentario, pero quiero pensar que es porque los ven muy cortitos y solo hay un cap entonces no les dan ganas de leer la historia :) pero bueno no importa :D creo que ya comienzo a entender esto de la subida de caps y eso :) bueno espero que esten super mega bien y que les gute la historia :)**

* * *

Edward POV

Me acerque a esos niños, aparentaban unos 7 u 8 años de edad, sabía que se si me acercaba con la suficiente fuerza ambos se asustarían y dejarían tranquila a esa preciosa niña que desde que vi a la entrada ese día sentía la necesidad de proteger con todo lo que pudiera. Y asi fue, al acercarme se fueron corriendo dejando el oso de felpa tirado en el jardín de la institución, ya que se habían marchado, tome el oso y le quite el poco lodo que tenia y me acerque a la niña; ella estaba llorando con sus pequeñas manos cubriendo su rostro, me senté a su lado y puse el oso enfrente de ella.

Aquí tienes tu peluche –dije muy suavemente mirándola con la esperanza que ya dejara esas lagrimas que por alguna razón me dolía mucho ver. Suavemente quito sus manitas de sus ojos y pude ver en su mirada una impresionante sorpresa llena de felicidad-

Gracias –me sonrió un poco- eres muy amable –sonrió un poco mas-

No hay de que –le sonreí – Me conformo con que dejes de llorar, tu osito se pondrá triste –le estire el osito para que lo tomara en sus brazos-

Creo que podré hacer eso –me sonrió abrazando su osito- me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella me gusta más –estiro una de sus manos en forma de saludo-

Edward –tome su mano suavemente y la besé mientras veía sus ojos chocolate- encantado de conocerte Bella -me quede sujetando su mano mirando sus mejillas que se iban poniendo de un hermoso color rojo-

Suspiro suavemente y note como un su vestido en las orillas se manchaban de intenso color rojo, recordé que la vi caer desde lejos, pero por más que corrí no puede ni acercarme ni a la mitad de donde ella se encontraba ya que había mucha gente

Te encuentras bien? –Pregunte mirándola refiriéndome a sus rodillas- parece que te lastimaste mucho, te llevo a la enfermería si quieres –le sonreí, esperando su respuesta-

No quiero molestarte más, ya has hecho demasiado por mi –suspiro –

Pero si no es ninguna molestia –sonreí poniéndome de pie y la ayude a levantarse-

Eres muy amable Edward –sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente-

Llegamos a la enfermería pero no había nadie, Bella se había sentado sobre la camita y en lo que yo encontraba a la enfermera.

Parece que no hay nadie –dije frustrado-

Edward, no te preocupes mi mama me puede curar –me dijo sonriendo-

Jamás lo permitiría –le dije mirando sus ojos-

Y que vas a hacer? –dijo en un tono retador muy lindo-

Te curare yo –dije en un tono de orgullo riendo-

Bella POV

Te curare yo –dijo en un tono presumido pero después comenzó a reírse-

Me va a doler mucho –dije apretando los ojos mientras tomaba mi pierna-

Tranquila Bella, siempre curo a mi hermanita y nunca se queja de dolor –soltó una risita mientras limpiaba la herida con unos algodones-

Sentía sus suaves manos como habilidosamente me curaba las heridas, la verdad no sentía ningún dolor, Edward era un experto curando, seguro pensaba en ser medico de grande, pero por ahora yo solo sabía que él era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en mis 5 años de vida y que muy probablemente jamás conocería a alguien mejor, soñaba con mi príncipe azul y Edward lo era, el es mi príncipe azul. Una voz suave me saco de mis pensamientos.

Listo señorita Isabella, las heridas son grandes pero he logrado salvarla –dijo en un lindo tono de doctor mientras una sonrisa torcida se veía en sus labios-

Gracias Dr. Edward –le sonríe saltando de la cama-

Bella son la una de la tarde, tus padres deben estar por ti en la entrada –me sonrió-

Mi papá trabaja hasta muy noche y mi mamá está en la tienda, me dijo que me iría en el trasporte de la escuela -le sonríe- pero creo que me ha dejado… -suspire con tristeza-

Yo te puedo ayudar, vamos por un camión y te acerco a tu casa –me sonrió con amabilidad-

Tomo mi mano y tomamos el camión, llegamos a mi casa, las llaves las tenia colgadas en un collar que me habían dado mis papás y Edward se fue a su casa sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me comenzaba a gustar mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui otroo caaap les agradescooo por poner la historia en su lista de favoritos estoy super feliz por eso :D espero que les guste el capitulo de hoooy prometo mañana subir otro y asi :) que esten super mega bieeen gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Año 2004

Edward POV

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bella, ella y yo éramos mejores amigos, todas las mañanas pasaba por ella para ir a la escuela caminando, ya que estaba muy cerca, todos en la escuela pensaban que era mi novia y yo lo negaba tajantemente Bella era solamente mi amiga y la quería demasiado pero no negaba que la idea de que Bella fuera mi novia era muy linda, pero no podía hacerle eso. Alice, mi hermana, y Bella eran como hermanas, todas las tardes pasaban horas hablando por teléfono, cuando les marcaban trabajos en equipos Bella pasaba horas en mi casa y yo era feliz estando con ella.

Bella, mañana es tu cumpleaños –le dije emocionado mientras ella se acercaba a mi lado para ir al colegio-

Lo sé Edward –me dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba a la escuela- cumplo 12 años ya soy grande –dijo con una risita-

Ya mero me alcanzas –dice sonriéndole abrazando sus hombros- pero mientras tanto yo soy mayor que tú en todos los aspectos –le sonreí mirándola a los ojos- y aunque te resistas te regalare algo

Pero Edward –replico haciendo su clásico berrinche- Alice me va a regalar seguro media tienda de accesorios y tu y ella es lo mismo –comenzó a reír-

Eso no es cierto Bella, yo soy niño y ella es niña, no somos iguales –reí- además se que Alice no te puede abrazar asi –le sonreí seductoramente-

Ella solo se sonrojo demasiado, se veía tan linda cuando se ponía asi. Impulse un poco su hombro para que quedara de frente a mí y la mire ella solo me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente hacia sus labios, yo tenía 17 años, era todo un adolescente con acné y la calentura normal de mi edad. Cuando veía a Bella me pasan cosas muy fuertes en mí, pero la quería tanto que me controlaba. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando una voz soprana me interrumpió. Si era Alice

Hola Chicos –nos tomo de los hombros separándonos, no se dio cuenta de lo que estamos a punto de hacer-

Hola Alice –saludo mi preciosa Bella sonriendo-

Sé que están muy agusto solos, pero las clases comenzaran pronto, Bella tenemos que entregar nuestra maqueta en 10 minutos -dijo soltando nuestras manos-

Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan odioso como tu –dije riendo-

Yo igual te quiero Edward –me saco la lengua, acto que repetí mientras se llevaba a Bella-

Alice POV

Me lleve a Bella corriendo, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre mi hermano y sobre la escuela, a mi me costaba mucho trabajo concentrarme, me la pasaba platicando pero sabía que Bella jamás me hacía caso cuando trataba de hablar con ella en el salón, ella simplemente me ignoraba y prestaba atención al maestro. Por esa razón, ella siempre me explicaba las cosas después, iba a mi casa y ahí me explicaba todo, pero comenzaba a sospechar que entre ella y Edward había algo más que una simple amistad.

Entregamos la maqueta al profesor, se quedo sorprendido, era un trabajo de secundaria y nosotras estábamos en primaria, la verdad es que Edward al ver frustrada a Bella él hizo la maqueta y la dejo meramente hermosa.

Vamos al salón Bella –la tome del brazo y corrimos por los pasillos, llegando al salón-

Alice no entiendo cuál es tu satisfacción por correr siempre –dijo Bella agitada sentándose-

Qué crees –dije emocionada, ignorando su comentario comencé a dar saltitos-

Que Alice? Que Paso? –suspiro Bella-

Ya tengo tu regalo pequeña –dije mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz-

Oh por Dios… -dijo con miedo- Alice no es algo demasiado caro verdad? –dijo con la mirada llena de pavor- o peor aun… un millón de regalos en uno? –Se mordía el labio inferior señal de que Bella era un mar de miedo y nervios-

No te diré nada –reí- aunque me supliques

El profesor entró y comenzó a dar la clase Bella saco esos horribles lentes que usaba ya que no veía el pizarrón, le insistía en que usara lentes de contacto pero con tal de que no gastaran dinero sus papas ella se negaba rotundamente

Alice ps psss –escuchaba que alguien me llamaba-

Qué pasa? –Me di la vuelta para mirar a Jessica-

Oye mañana es la fiesta sorpresa de Bella verdad? –Me decía en susurros-

Si, mañana a la salida, mi hermano la va a distraer en lo que todos llegamos, ya que estemos todos le mandare un mensaje a su móvil –sonreí-

Las clases terminaron y salí con Bella, ya sabía que ella se iría con Edward y me esperaban 2 horas de fastidio.

Alice o estos lentes ya no sirven o Edward viene con alguien –me dijo mientras movía mi brazo-


	4. Chapter 4

**aquii otroo caaap les agradescoo muchiiisimoo sus comentariooss *-* yo pensaba que nadie queria esta historia pero me doy cuenta que si gracias gracias GRACIAS realmente las quiero y adoro muchooooo espero que les gustee y les agradesco por sus comentarios **

* * *

Y Bella tenía razón Edward venia con otro chico, era unos centímetros más bajo que Edward, era rubio y unos bellísimos ojos azules, tenía cara de ser nuevo ya que a todos nos veía con asombro, podía suponer que tenia la misma edad que Edward ya que se veía del mismo alto que él había visto a muchos chicos pero automáticamente sentí algo cuando lo vi, estaba completamente perdida en él cuando Edward habló

Hola chicas, el es Jasper se acaba de cambiar de escuela. Ellas son Alice mi hermana –dijo mientras me señalaba con la mano- y ella es Bella mi mejor amiga hasta ahorita –sonrió abrazando a Bella por los hombros con un brazo-

Jasper Hale encantado de conocerlas –saludo con una mano bastante tímido, yo seguía perdida en su mirada-

Encantada, Jasper –Bella dijo sonriendo mientras yo sentía 6 ojos mirándome, por primera vez en mis 12 años de vida me sentí apenada –

Lo mismo Jasper, un gusto el conocerte–dije extendiendo mi mano, él la tomo delicadamente y la estrecho-

Alice, Jasper vendrá a la casa para hacer un trabajo conmigo, solo que tengo que acompañar a Bella a su casa, te importaría irte con él en autobús? Yo luego los alcanzo –dijo Edward sonriendo-

Edward, yo puedo irme sola a mi casa si quieres –dijo Bella mirándolo- no me pasara nada si un día me voy caminando

Eso sí que no que no Bella, yo me comprometí con tus papás de llevarte todos los días a tu casa y lo cumpliré. No hay forma de discutirlo, además no creo que Alice y Jasper tengan problema en irse juntos, al parecer se agradaron –soltó una risita-

Claro que no Edward –dije sacándole la lengua- vamos Jasper, que estos dos tortolitos tienes mucho que hacer –tome la mano de Jasper y caminamos al auto, el chofer nos esperaba-

Edward POV

Acompañe a Bella a su casa, podíamos ir en autobús, incluso en carro pero me gustaba más ir caminando tardábamos más tiempo es decir, podía estar más tiempo con ella, además de que platicábamos más y el olor de su cabello con el viento era exquisito

Tú crees que Alice y Jasper… -dijo Bella sacándome de mi trance-

Pues yo pienso que muy probablemente sí –dije riéndome entre dientes-

Edward me puedes prometer algo –me dijo Bella mirándome con esa cara de suplica y terror que tanto pánico me daba-

Claro Bella lo que quieras –dije tomando sus manos y mirándola-

No dejes que Alice me torture mañana, por favor Edward tú eres el mayor –dijo hablando muy rápido y suspirando-

Hay Bella… -solté un suspiro y la abrase acunándola en mi pecho- hare todo lo que pueda para mantenerla tranquila –solté una risita-

Edward eres mi héroe, siempre lo has sido –suspiró abrazándome con fuerza-

Sabes perfectamente que vivo para ti Bella –dije mirándola por un lado y ella sonrió-

Te quiero Edward –soltó en un suspiro, mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco, tenía cierto temor de que Bella lo notara, no sabía como podría reaccionar, sabía que Bella me quería, pero seguramente era como un amigo y hermano, jamás como yo la quería, yo la amaba-

Yo igual pequeña –acaricie su espalda suavemente sonriéndole y bese su cabello- Sera mejor que nos apuremos a llegar, sino Renee se va a preocupar y Charlie me va a meter preso –dije sonriéndole-

Claro Ed, vamos –tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar-

Llegamos a la casa y Renee ya nos esperaba con el vaso de Té que siempre me invitaba mientras el chofer llegaba por mí, mientras Bella preparaba las cosas para comer con su mamá yo me ponía a platicar con Charlie de cosas sin sentido como deportes y mitos de Forks.

Bella ya llegaron por mi –le dije mientras ella se encontraba en la cocina-

Ok Edward, nos vemos mañana –salió de la cocina y me dio un beso en la mejilla-

Mañana no es cualquier día, vendré más temprano por ti –le sonreí-

Está bien, sé que no harás nada que atente contra mi estilo de vida –dijo riendo-

Salí de la casa y me subí al carro, en el camino iba pensando que le podía dar a Bella, tenía que ser especial, Bella odiaba los regalos porque se sentía comprometida y pensaba que no lo valía pero necesitaba darle algo, asi que pensé que podría llevarla a un lugar especial después del colegio, se suponía que la debía distraer dos horas después de la escuela porque Alice le haría una fiesta sorpresa entonces tenía que ir a decorar su casa. Se me ocurrió el plan perfecto mientras llegaba a mi casa y me tope con Alice y Jasper bastante juntos.

Hola par de tortolitos –dije riéndome mientras tiraba mi mochila-

Ehm... Edward lo siento –Jasper estaba a punto de morirse de nervios-

Cállate Edward que tu y Bella están peor –dijo Alice sacándome a lengua-

Pero si yo no he dicho nada, todo lo contrario, me alegra que estén juntos –dije sonriendo-

Ambos se sonrojaron de forma graciosa

Edward no se te olvide distraer a Bella mañana, Jasper me ayudara a decorar su casa –dijo riendo-

Cuánto tiempo más o menos? –dije sonriendo-

Dos horas, Romeo… no creo que puedas hacerle muchas cosas a Bella recuerda que tiene 12 años y tú 17 así que tranquilo –dijo Alice mirándome seria-

Jasper soltó una risa muy sonora al mirar a Alice como se ponía, yo no pude evitar sentirme incomodo pero trate de disimularlo

Como quieras Alice –guiñe un ojo- pero tú y Jasper no profanen la casa de Bella –solté una carcajada-

Muere Edward –me grito Alice mientras subía a mi cuarto para pensar-


	5. Chapter 5

Me acosté en el sofá que había mi cuarto, no sin antes poner uno de mis cd's favoritos, me relajaba y mucho, después de estar pensando me quede dormido sin darme cuenta, en mis sueños solo estaba Bella desde hace años, me imaginaba con ella casados o sino otras veces con dos hermosos bebes, igual simplemente como novios. Pero esta vez fue algo mucho más diferente, por algún motivo yo no podía acercarme a Bella algo me lo impedía, y era mi instinto de protegerla ella me veía con mucho dolor aunque ella aparentemente era más grande que ahora y mucho más hermosa y atractiva, tenía un olor muy peculiar...

EDWARD! Ya despiértate –un grito soprano me saco de esa horrible pesadilla-

Mmm? –solo pude decir-

Edward ya párate es tarde y es el cumple de Bella –me sacudía la dueña de esa vocecilla-

Entonces dijo la palabra mágica "Bella" era lo único que necesitaba oír para levantarme

ALICE! Porque no me despertaste antes! –Dije enojado- ya es tardísimo me debe estar esperando

Era imposible despertarte! –Dijo sacándome la lengua- ya metete a bañar, yo te arreglo la ropa

Nada muy estrafalario Alice –la mire-

Si si si ya como sea pero metete a bañar –me empujaba al baño- hay veces que pienso que yo soy la hermana mayor –dijo y luego cerró la puerta-

Me di un baño caliente lo más rápido que pude y Salí de la ducha en con una toalla en la cintura y para mi sorpresa un flash me tomó por sorpresa

Uy! Esto le encantara a Bella –dijo Alice riéndose sonoramente- pero que buen cuerpo tienes hermanito –no paraba de reír-

Date por muerta Alice! –grite enojado-

Te quedan cinco minutos asi que si me intentas matar no llegaras a tiempo con Bella –odiaba que Alice tuviera razón, Bella era más importante sobre cualquier cosa y más hoy-

Ya verás juro que vas a pagar por esto Alice –la saqué de mi cuarto y me vestí, no me fije que me había sacado esa pequeña pulga pero si algo tenía era buen gusto para la ropa a sus doce años-

Salí corriendo y el chofer me dejó en casa de Bella, todo esto había sucedido en menos de 30 minutos, cerca de donde me dejó, vi que habían unas lindas flores, corté un par de flores y me acerqué a su casa… me arregle la ropa, tome aire y golpee la puerta de la casa de Bella

Abrió Charlie mientras tomaba su café ya vestido con su atuendo de policía

Pasa Edward –dijo haciéndose un lado-

Gracias jefe Swan –dije cordial-

Charlie, Edward, Charlie, basta de cordialidades –rio un poco-

Lo siento, Charlie –sonreí ocultando mis nervios balanceándome con las flores-

Entonces la vi… exactamente igual que ayer, mi pesadilla solo había sido eso un sueño espantoso, era la misma Bella de siempre con el cabello desordenado y la ropa completamente mal acomodada y sus mejillas sonrojadas

Bella POV

Intentaba hacer algo con mi cabello, pero hoy era más rebelde de lo normal, escuche la voz de Edward y automáticamente mis nervios crecieron trate de respirar pero no pude asi que baje las escaleras intentando no matarme en el segundo escalón, mis nervios ya no ponían mas y creía que mi corazón iba a salirse y yo moriría en cualquier momento pero que equivocada estaba… cuando lo vi todo empeoro notablemente, Edward, por alguna razón que después deduje que Alice tenía que ver, tenía puesta una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga pero enrollada en los brazos, era mi camisa favorita, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos su cabello ordenadamente desordenado y me sentí desfallecer con su hermosa sonrisa, ese niño me iba a matar y en cualquier instante.

Edward POV

Edward –dijo sonriendo aun mas sonrojada y yo no entendía bien porque-

Feliz Cumpleaños Bella –le sonreí y le extendí las flores que había cortado para ella-

Gracias Edward, no debiste haberte molestado pero gracias –sonrió tan lindo como siempre-

Bueno chicos será mejor que ya se vayan o llegaran tarde a la escuela –dijo Charlie-

Claro papá –mi Bella sonrió- te veo a la salida del colegio

Charlie se limito a sonreír, él sabía del plan malévolo de Alice así que le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella después del súper abrazo de Renee y sus miles de felicitaciones. Salimos de la casa y ya que nos habíamos alejado un poco le pase el brazo por sus pequeños hombros

Y bien… que se siente tener 12 años? –sonreí-

Igual que tener 11 -rio abrazando mi cintura-

Estaba pensando… bueno no pensando de hecho ya lo decidí –mire sus ojos chocolate-

A si? Que decidiste? –me sonrió-

Hoy te secuestrare –reí y me puse frente a ella abrazando su cintura- es decir no iras a la escuela

Edward… no puedo faltar, eso no es bueno –me dijo con miedo-

Por favor Bella sé que es tu cumpleaños pero dame ese gusto si? –Le sonreí lo más convincente que pude-

Bueno está bien –sonrió- pero que nadie nos descubra porque si Charlie lo sabe…

La silencie poniendo un dedo en sus labios

Tu solo confía en mí –le guiñe un ojo-

Nos fuimos a pasear por todo Forks en mi auto, escuchábamos música y ambos cantábamos, si había algo que adoraba era su risa, esa niña me haría explotar un día con su sonora risa era tan alegre y sincera que por ese momento olvide los gritos que Alice me iba a dar cuando Bella no apareció en el colegio, es decir, no le daría sus millones de regalos en la escuela y mucho menos iba a poder avergonzarla diciéndole a todos los profesores que era su cumpleaños.

Mire mi reloj y ya era tiempo de llevarla a el lugar especial


	6. Chapter 6

Bien ahora nos toca el lugar mágico –dije riéndome-

Mágico? De que hablas Edward? –Comenzó a reír-

Ya verás pequeña ansiosa, espero que te guste, acepto comentarios negativos –reí-

No creo que tenga nada de malo algo que tú hagas –tomo mi mano y note que temblaba-

Maneje hasta el bosque y me estacione, la ayude a bajar del auto y comenzamos a caminar para adentrarnos más, hasta que llegamos cerca de un arroyo

Es lindo este lugar –me sonrió-

Bella, ya no soporto mas ocultar esto –dije sin darme cuenta-

Ocultar que? –Me miró llena de miedo-

Ocultar todo este cariño que siento por ti, me es imposible –suspire-

Ella no dijo nada solo me miraba sin expresión

Desde el primer día que te vi, despertaste en mí una necesidad de protegerte con todo lo que soy y con lo que seré, además de que contigo me siento feliz y diferente y después de un tiempo me di cuenta que al parecer estoy enamorado de ti y que aunque te llevo demasiados años creo que podremos salir adelante –tome sus manos- entiendo si quieres que esperemos el tiempo que quieras, pero necesitaba decírtelo –suspire mirándola a los ojos, note que sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas-

Bella POV

Escuche sin poder creer todo lo que Edward me decía, mis ojos se nublaron para luego dar paso a unas lágrimas, Edward me quería tanto como yo a él eran cinco años de diferencia pero que mas daba… Edward y yo podíamos ser felices juntos, además Alice y yo seríamos cuñadas y seriamos un familia feliz con el pasar de los años, nada podía salir mal

Bella… estas bien? –Su voz me saco de todo pensamiento- disculpa si fui muy directo es solo que…

Si –solo eso pude decir con los ojos cerrados-

Perdón? – escuche algo de ansiedad en su voz y solo pude repetir otra vez-

Si…

Si, Bella pero SI qué? – Estaba lleno de ansiedad-

Entonces me vino la ansiedad a mí, quizá solo me dijo eso pero no significaba que fuera una declaración de amor, quizá el si necesitaba el tiempo para que yo creciera y no se notara la diferencia…

Espera espera espera –me miro- es si si? O si todo lo que te dije? –me miraba con miedo, jamás había visto a Edward tan desconcertado-

Espera ya me confundí –lo mire-

Isabella quieres ser mi novia? –dijo exaltado-

SIIIII –grite sacando toda mi ansiedad-

Entonces llego el silencio incomodo, Edward parecía una estatua sonriendo y yo temblaba y sentía como en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar y asi era… comencé a ver luces y todo se puso negro, pero el color regreso, sentí que unos brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura impidiendo que me cayera.

Bella estas bien? –dijo con miedo-

Si, si estoy bien –trate de sonreír-

No quiero quedarme viudo tan pronto, de hecho no quiero quedarme viudo nunca –entonces no fue un sueño, era real, era novia de Edward-

Solo pude reír, no sabía exactamente que decir ni que hacer


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

Bella comenzó a reír nerviosa mente, moría de ganas por besarla pero solo seria hasta que ella estuviera lista no tenía prisa, me esperaba toda una vida con ella en ese momento la imagine mi futuro con Bella y me sentí lleno de paz y felicidad todo iba excelente, estire los brazos y la abrase pegándola a mi pecho le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Todo iba excelente hasta que mi celular sonó maldición Alice…

Espera nena –le sonreí mientras la alejaba un momento de mí-

No respondas… -me susurro haciendo berrinche-

En Alice… -reí mirando el celular-

Contéstale! Sino la que estará viuda seré yo –dijo con impaciencia y terror-

Reí y atendí el teléfono

Como esta mi hermanita preferida…

_Edward Anthony si no llegas con Bella en 15 minutos date por muerto –decía enojada-_

Alice no puedo llegar tan rápido… estoy muy lejos –suspire-

_Mas te vale que Bella no te este escuchando, quiero ver su cara de sorpresa y alegría sino te juro que morirás Edward -chillaba tan fuerte que dolía escucharla-_

Está bien tranquila ya voy para allá… recuérdame decirle a Jasper que te abrase más seguido para que te quites ese humor –reí –

_Morirás Edward Morirás –grito muy fuerte pero escuche que Jasper la tranquilizaba-_

Bella mi vida… será mejor que regresemos ya… creo que efectivamente Alice me matara –no podía parar de reír-

Si te hace algo, le hago lo mismo a Jasper –dijo seria-

Caminamos hasta el carro y llegamos a la casa de Bella ella gracias al cielo no sospechaba nada asi que cuando entramos y Alice gritó ¡Sorpresa! Bella casi se cae sino la hubiera sostenido por atrás la fiesta fue muy linda, les dimos la noticia de que éramos novios todos nos felicitaron y nos quedamos hasta tarde platicando de cosas sin sentido.

Bella POV

Edward y yo llevamos 3 meses de novios, habían sido mágicos, claro como cualquier pareja teníamos nuestros pleitos pero no pasaban a mas de 4 horas y ya estábamos abrazándonos otra vez, pero había algo que aun no habíamos hecho, besarnos, quería sentir los labios de Edward pero me daba mucha vergüenza decírselo. Alice me había comentado que ella con Jasper desde el primer mes se habían besado y que era delicioso así que me dijo que me ayudaría con Edward.

A donde va a querer ir mi princesa hoy? –Edward sonreía feliz caminando tomando mi mano-

Se me antoja ir a el arroyo… a nuestro arroyo –le sonreí-

Buena elección srita. Swan –sonrió mientras me abría la puerta del carro-

Gracias Ed –le sonreí entrando al carro-

Llegamos hasta el arroyo me senté sobre una roca y Edward se puso atrás de mi y comenzó a jugar mis manos dándome pequeños besos en los hombros que me hacían reír después de un momento Edward comenzó a subir los besos por mi cuello, me sentía extraña un cosquilleo se apodero de mi estomago y mis ojos automáticamente se cerraron y apreté sus manos. Mi cuerpo se movió a un lado por instinto, los labios de Edward subieron por mis mejillas besándolas con demasiado amor y ternura hasta que él se detuvo.

Lo siento Bells –me miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes-

No lo sientas…. –dije en casi un susurro-

Entonces tomo mi cuello y me acerco hasta sus labios, entre abrí mi boca y sus labios apretaron los míos parecía que estuviéramos hechos como un rompecabezas sus labios encajaron perfectamente en los míos, con la mano que tenia libre tomo mi espalda y me empujo hacia el profundizando mas el beso hasta que lentamente nos separamos.

Te amo Bella, siempre lo hare –dijo mientras me miraba los ojos y sujetaba mis manos-

Yo igual Edward, eres lo que siempre soñé –suspire-

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un largo tiempo todo el día…


	8. Chapter 8

Año 2007

Edward POV

Se acercaban los XV años de Bella, ella y yo teníamos un mes separados, sus celos habían hecho que la relación se fuera, yo sabía que ella tenía razón, la tonta Tanya me había besado y Bella nos había visto… intente hablar con ella pero esa niña sí que es terca, ambos nos gritamos y las palabras que hicieron que todo se fuera las tengo grabadas en la piel…

_Pues no es mi culpa que tu inseguridad sea tan grande –le grite furioso-_

_Claro yo soy la insegura y tu eres el maldito infiel –gritaba llena de rabia-_

_Sabes perfectamente que todas las chicas mueren por mí, pero estoy contigo no? –Dije más tranquilo pero luego me di cuenta que sonaba engreído-_

_Eres increíble Edward –me golpeo en el pecho- y créeme que no me estás haciendo un favor con ser mi novio –dijo con dolor-_

_A no? Por dios Bella eres un imán del peligro si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerta! –Dije con ironía-_

_Vete al carajo Edward –me empujo con mucha fuerza-_

_Ya no te soporto Isabella cortamos ok? –La mire con furia-_

_No? De verdad! Claro que terminamos no puedo estar con un engreído como tu –en sus ojos habían lagrimas- te odio… -en cada letra que pronuncio había demasiado dolor y rabia-_

_Se fue corriendo a su casa llorando, por dentro me sentí muy mal, había dejado que se fuera el amor de mi vida…_

Salí de esos pensamientos cuando casi choco contra un camión.

Estacione el carro en la secundaria y espere a que Alice saliera, podía ver a Bella ya que ellas seguían siendo amigas, Alice no me perdonaba que Bella y yo terminamos me culpaba de todo y siempre que podía tocaba el tema haciéndome enojar y a la vez ponerme triste, incluso una vez me hizo llorar, ella sabia como ser hiriente.

Alice platicaba animadamente con Bella y ella solo reía, cuando de pronto de acerco un tipo un poco más grande que Bella y la abrazo por los hombros exactamente igual como yo solía hacerlo, la rabia fue invadiéndome mientras apretaba los puños estaba a punto de romper mis lentes de sol cuando la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos

Hola Edward! –Dijo sonriente y amable, desde que termine con Bella ella no me hablaba así-

Alice –sonreí cargando su mochila para meterla al coche- como estuvo tu mañana

Excelente –comenzó a reír-

y porque tanta felicidad? –La mire sorprendido en el auto mientras se ponía el cinturón-

Por la simple razón de que el próximo fin de semana bailare toda la noche con Jasper –suspiro y parpadeo miles de veces-

No me digas que tienes XV'S… Alice sabes que te adoro pero necesito dormir… cada viernes y sábado sales y yo soy el que te pasa a buscar a las 3am –la mire con suplica-

Mira Edward tú no estás en condiciones para pedir piedad –dijo en tono frio- y esta vez tu me acompañaras a los XV'S y pobre y lo digo enserio pobre de ti si no vas –la mirada de mi hermana era excelente para una película de terror-

No iras con Jasper? –la mire confundido-

No no Edward… eres la persona más tonta que conozco -suspiro- haber quien cumple años el sábado? –había desesperación en su mirada- si ya lo olvidaste te tiro de la ventana y por fin seré hija única

Entonces como mil imágenes llegaron a mi mente y en todas ellas aparecía la persona que cumplía años Bella…

Bella.. –Dije en un suspiro que se escapo de mi mente-

Muy bien hermanito –palmeo mi hombro- es su fiesta el sábado e invito a toda la familia así que tienes que ir

Bella? Fiesta? –la mire- ella odia con todo bailar –quizá había terminado con Bella pero la conocía mejor que a Alice y si a algo Bella se negaba siempre era a bailar-

Renee la obligo y yo la convencí será en una sala de fiestas todo está perfectamente preparado –sonrió entusiasmada-

Alice… no creo que sea buena idea, no creo que Bella me quiera ver ahí –suspire-

Edward, recuerda que yo tengo un sexto sentido y sé que cosas buenas pasaran –sonrió de una forma tan convincente que no pude negarme a ir-

Llegamos a casa y mama ya había hecho la comida, la verdad yo no tenía hambre la imagen de Bella abrazada con otro tipo me hacía sentir un coraje inmenso que me quitaba el hambre, una rabia que hacía que el estomago se me revolviera y todo eso era contra mí, yo la deje ir por mi estúpidas palabras, creí que Bella regresaría al día siguiente como sin nada pero me equivoque y la lastime más pero definitivamente tendría que pensar en algo muy especial para el cumpleaños de Bella, la reconquistaría poco a poco sin prisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

Llegamos al salón de belleza, Alice comenzó a dirigir a todas las chicas de cómo quería los peinados, el maquillaje, las uñas yo solo sentía tirones en mi pelo y veía como lo iban rizando, Alice insistió en que no me pudiera ver al espejo hasta que terminara mi "transformación" estuvimos 4 horas en el maldito salón de belleza y cuando me dieron vuelta no podía creer lo que veía, era una Bella diferente me veía bien… sonreí y le agradecí a Alice todo con un gran abrazo, ella y mi mamá se veían espectaculares igual.

Cuando salimos del salón fuimos a mi casa para vestirnos y para que yo me pusiera mi traje de pastel de mora azul, cada vez que lo decía, Alice se molestaba, era un vestido de color azul fuerte cosa que me hacia verme más delgada pero Alice había insistido en ponerle unas pinzas abajo para resaltar mi busto cosa que odiaba pero bueno… tenia al nivel de mi cadera un lazo grande color plateado, la verdad era muy bonito, y sobre mis hombros caían unos delicados bucles y mi tiara recogía la mitad de mi cabello.

Emmett y Jake llegaron a mi casa, disfrazados de chambelanes tenían un traje negro y una camisa azul cielo idea de Alice igual, la corbata era azul marino, igual Charlie estaba vestido así porque eran mis bailarines, Emmett abrió la puerta y me levanto con todo y vestido

Bella te ves espectacular –me giraba en el aire-

Emmett vas a arruinarle el peinado BAJALA! –Le grito Alice golpeándolo con su bolso-

Ya ya perdón pixel, te vas a arrugar y vas a quedar fea para Jasper –oh no… había usado las tres cosas que no le debes decir a Alice, 1. Pixel, 2 arrugas, y 3 Jasper… lo iba a matar…-

Emmett morirás –lo comenzó a perseguir con sus tacones por toda mi casa, yo por mientras me acomodaba la tiara-

Bella te ves muy linda, de verdad –Jake me sonrió ayudándome-

Gracias Jake –le sonreí abrazándolo- le dijiste a Leah? –el moría por ella entonces habíamos ideado un plan para que bailará con ella-

Si le dije y adivina que me dijo? –sonrió- ok te dire! –se contestaba solo- que si –grito-

Jake que gusto! Hay que poner en práctica el plan ok? –le sonreí- bailas conmigo y luego vas con ella a platicar

Si, si se me olvida me golpeas ok? –me sonrió-

Isabella vamos tarde para las fotos apúrate, Emmett está en el baño curándose el labio que le rompí –entro Alice molesta acomodándose su pequeño vestido rosa, era corto y esponjado con flores azules para que se pareciera al mío en algo-

Si si Alice tranquila… relájate no quiero que estés estresada en mi fiesta –la tome de los hombros- sino… como bailaremos con los animadores? –le sonreí moviendo las cejas…. Eso mataba a Alice amaba subirse a bailar con los animadores y hacer el tradicional sándwich-

Animadores siiiiiiii –grito- y Jasper que me espere -comenzó a reír-

Salimos de mi casa y fuimos al bosque donde igual Alice se había tomado sus fotos, ella igual iba a salir al igual que yo salí en sus fotos me tomaron fotos con poses tontas yo quería algo más loco como las de Alice ya que terminamos esas, comenzaron las fotos locas con ella eran súper divertidas no me tenían que decir que riera porque me salía natural. Después llegamos a la misa y ahí comenzó mi muerte personal.

Edward Cullen parecía un muñeco de pastel, perfectamente combinado con mi vestido, estaba apoyado sobre un hombro en la pared de la iglesia, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonreía como el hombre más feliz en el mundo y en eso… oh Dios mío se comenzó a acercar no no no me iba a desmayar me obligue a respirar cuando lo tuve frente a mí y misteriosamente Alice, Jake y Emmett habían desaparecido.

Edward POV

Llegue desde un poco antes cuando vi que llegó el carro donde venia Bella, tenía entre mis manos una flor que Alice me había dejado con una nota sobre la mesa que decía que la llevará y que yo iba a saber a quien dársela, era obvio que a Bella pero que mas daba… igual quería llevarme bien con mi hermana otra vez.

Se bajaron todos y solo Dios sabe lo que sentí cuando vi a Bella bajarse… se veía preciosa, hermosa, parecía una princesa más que eso su vestido era exactamente igual a como yo estaba vestido y la flor moradazulada combinaba perfectamente en su cabello. Le intentaba ordenar a mis pies que se detuvieran pero no podía ellos caminaban por si solos, note como Alice se llevaba a todos lejos de ahí y yo me deje llevar por mis instintos

Muchas felicidades Bella –le sonreí abrazando su pequeño cuerpo y le di un beso en la mejilla-

Gracias Edward –su voz intentaba sonar desinteresada pero sus ojos me demostraban otra cosa y sus mejillas estaban rojas-

Eres la más linda de todas, pero no se lo digas a Alice –le sonreí torcidamente, sabía que ella amaba esa sonrisa, iba a usar todas mis armas para reconquistarla-

Ella no podía ni hablar y eso me gustó, no la había perdido completamente y eso me encantaba saqué la rosa de la bolsa interior de mi traje y ella sonrió como lo hacía cuando éramos novios

Una flor para otra flor, hermosa -se la acomodé en el cabello, ella cerró los ojos y me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla pero no, me iba a contener hasta que ella me dejara besarla otra vez, terminé de acomodarle la flor y bese sus manos-

Bella, ya tienes que entrar a la iglesia, si te atrasas Alice me matará –le sonreí besando su mejilla otra vez-

Gra… Gracias, Ed, Gracias –susurro y Emmett se la llevó y soltó una sonrisa cómplice-

La misa comenzó y todo estuvo muy bonito, por un momento Bella se puso a llorar por la emoción cuando le mostraron su ropón de bautizo, definitivamente esta iba a ser mi noche con Bella, ya era demasiado castigo tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos cuando fue el momento de comulgar, me quedé pensando y mi mente divago…

Podía ver a Bella de blanco en la iglesia entrando sonriéndome yo la recibía y nos jurábamos amor por siempre y para siempre todos estaban ahí pero habían personas que no conocía y se veían diferentes pero solo me concentraba en ella, se veía hermosa, preciosa y todos los adjetivos posibles un codazo de Alice me sacó de mi sueño

Despierta Edward no fantasees aquí, estás en una iglesia… -me recriminó mi hermanita-

Alice… tú y tu mente de adolescente… -negué con la cabeza y ella soltó una risita-

Salimos todos de la iglesia para ir al local de la fiesta, Bella, Alice, Emmett y el tal Jacob se fueron en el carro que Charlie había rentado para Bella y yo me fui con mis papás, al rato llegaron ellos y entraron al local, todos querían tomarse fotos con Bella yo estaba sentado en una mesa aparte con Jasper hablando de tonterías pero realmente lo que hacíamos era ver a Alice y Bella luego comenzamos a hablar de la universidad hasta que llego mi hermanita jalado a Bella.

Jasper, amor me tomas una foto con Bella? No tengo ninguna –hizo un puchero y Jasper se levanto con la cámara-

Alice… tenemos como 50 de la sesión… mis ojos piden un descanso igual que mi sonrisa… -suspiró pero Alice la ignoró y la abrazo para la foto-

Listo… salieron muy bien –sonrió Jasper pasándole la cámara a Alice-

Edward tu faltas… romperás la cámara pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a aceptar –dijo mi linda y preciosa hermanita tan ocurrente como siempre…. Nótese el sarcasmo-

Ja-Ja Alice que graciosa eres… -me levanté sonriéndole a Bella-

Te juro que será la última foto… yo te defiendo –le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura por atrás-

Wuuuuuuu que lindos se ven -Alice tomo la foto y Jasper reía, Bella estaba temblando en mis brazos además de que sus mejillas iban a explotar-

Alice… ya son las 8:30 y me dijiste que te recordara… -solté a Bella y luego le guiñé un ojo-

EL VALS! –gritó Alice- Bella vamos vamos ya vas a bailar con todos dale… corre –la comenzó a corretear –


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

Llegamos al salón de belleza, Alice comenzó a dirigir a todas las chicas de cómo quería los peinados, el maquillaje, las uñas yo solo sentía tirones en mi pelo y veía como lo iban rizando, Alice insistió en que no me pudiera ver al espejo hasta que terminara mi "transformación" estuvimos 4 horas en el maldito salón de belleza y cuando me dieron vuelta no podía creer lo que veía, era una Bella diferente me veía bien… sonreí y le agradecí a Alice todo con un gran abrazo, ella y mi mamá se veían espectaculares igual.

Cuando salimos del salón fuimos a mi casa para vestirnos y para que yo me pusiera mi traje de pastel de mora azul, cada vez que lo decía, Alice se molestaba, era un vestido de color azul fuerte cosa que me hacia verme más delgada pero Alice había insistido en ponerle unas pinzas abajo para resaltar mi busto cosa que odiaba pero bueno… tenia al nivel de mi cadera un lazo grande color plateado, la verdad era muy bonito, y sobre mis hombros caían unos delicados bucles y mi tiara recogía la mitad de mi cabello.

Emmett y Jake llegaron a mi casa, disfrazados de chambelanes tenían un traje negro y una camisa azul cielo idea de Alice igual, la corbata era azul marino, igual Charlie estaba vestido así porque eran mis bailarines, Emmett abrió la puerta y me levanto con todo y vestido

Bella te ves espectacular –me giraba en el aire-

Emmett vas a arruinarle el peinado BAJALA! –Le grito Alice golpeándolo con su bolso-

Ya ya perdón pixel, te vas a arrugar y vas a quedar fea para Jasper –oh no… había usado las tres cosas que no le debes decir a Alice, 1. Pixel, 2 arrugas, y 3 Jasper… lo iba a matar…-

Emmett morirás –lo comenzó a perseguir con sus tacones por toda mi casa, yo por mientras me acomodaba la tiara-

Bella te ves muy linda, de verdad –Jake me sonrió ayudándome-

Gracias Jake –le sonreí abrazándolo- le dijiste a Leah? –el moría por ella entonces habíamos ideado un plan para que bailará con ella-

Si le dije y adivina que me dijo? –sonrió- ok te dire! –se contestaba solo- que si –grito-

Jake que gusto! Hay que poner en práctica el plan ok? –le sonreí- bailas conmigo y luego vas con ella a platicar

Si, si se me olvida me golpeas ok? –me sonrió-

Isabella vamos tarde para las fotos apúrate, Emmett está en el baño curándose el labio que le rompí –entro Alice molesta acomodándose su pequeño vestido rosa, era corto y esponjado con flores azules para que se pareciera al mío en algo-

Si si Alice tranquila… relájate no quiero que estés estresada en mi fiesta –la tome de los hombros- sino… como bailaremos con los animadores? –le sonreí moviendo las cejas…. Eso mataba a Alice amaba subirse a bailar con los animadores y hacer el tradicional sándwich-

Animadores siiiiiiii –grito- y Jasper que me espere -comenzó a reír-

Salimos de mi casa y fuimos al bosque donde igual Alice se había tomado sus fotos, ella igual iba a salir al igual que yo salí en sus fotos me tomaron fotos con poses tontas yo quería algo más loco como las de Alice ya que terminamos esas, comenzaron las fotos locas con ella eran súper divertidas no me tenían que decir que riera porque me salía natural. Después llegamos a la misa y ahí comenzó mi muerte personal.

Edward Cullen parecía un muñeco de pastel, perfectamente combinado con mi vestido, estaba apoyado sobre un hombro en la pared de la iglesia, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonreía como el hombre más feliz en el mundo y en eso… oh Dios mío se comenzó a acercar no no no me iba a desmayar me obligue a respirar cuando lo tuve frente a mí y misteriosamente Alice, Jake y Emmett habían desaparecido.

Edward POV

Llegue desde un poco antes cuando vi que llegó el carro donde venia Bella, tenía entre mis manos una flor que Alice me había dejado con una nota sobre la mesa que decía que la llevará y que yo iba a saber a quien dársela, era obvio que a Bella pero que mas daba… igual quería llevarme bien con mi hermana otra vez.

Se bajaron todos y solo Dios sabe lo que sentí cuando vi a Bella bajarse… se veía preciosa, hermosa, parecía una princesa más que eso su vestido era exactamente igual a como yo estaba vestido y la flor moradazulada combinaba perfectamente en su cabello. Le intentaba ordenar a mis pies que se detuvieran pero no podía ellos caminaban por si solos, note como Alice se llevaba a todos lejos de ahí y yo me deje llevar por mis instintos

Muchas felicidades Bella –le sonreí abrazando su pequeño cuerpo y le di un beso en la mejilla-

Gracias Edward –su voz intentaba sonar desinteresada pero sus ojos me demostraban otra cosa y sus mejillas estaban rojas-

Eres la más linda de todas, pero no se lo digas a Alice –le sonreí torcidamente, sabía que ella amaba esa sonrisa, iba a usar todas mis armas para reconquistarla-

Ella no podía ni hablar y eso me gustó, no la había perdido completamente y eso me encantaba saqué la rosa de la bolsa interior de mi traje y ella sonrió como lo hacía cuando éramos novios

Una flor para otra flor, hermosa -se la acomodé en el cabello, ella cerró los ojos y me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla pero no, me iba a contener hasta que ella me dejara besarla otra vez, terminé de acomodarle la flor y bese sus manos-

Bella, ya tienes que entrar a la iglesia, si te atrasas Alice me matará –le sonreí besando su mejilla otra vez-

Gra… Gracias, Ed, Gracias –susurro y Emmett se la llevó y soltó una sonrisa cómplice-

La misa comenzó y todo estuvo muy bonito, por un momento Bella se puso a llorar por la emoción cuando le mostraron su ropón de bautizo, definitivamente esta iba a ser mi noche con Bella, ya era demasiado castigo tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos cuando fue el momento de comulgar, me quedé pensando y mi mente divago…

Podía ver a Bella de blanco en la iglesia entrando sonriéndome yo la recibía y nos jurábamos amor por siempre y para siempre todos estaban ahí pero habían personas que no conocía y se veían diferentes pero solo me concentraba en ella, se veía hermosa, preciosa y todos los adjetivos posibles un codazo de Alice me sacó de mi sueño

Despierta Edward no fantasees aquí, estás en una iglesia… -me recriminó mi hermanita-

Alice… tú y tu mente de adolescente… -negué con la cabeza y ella soltó una risita-

Salimos todos de la iglesia para ir al local de la fiesta, Bella, Alice, Emmett y el tal Jacob se fueron en el carro que Charlie había rentado para Bella y yo me fui con mis papás, al rato llegaron ellos y entraron al local, todos querían tomarse fotos con Bella yo estaba sentado en una mesa aparte con Jasper hablando de tonterías pero realmente lo que hacíamos era ver a Alice y Bella luego comenzamos a hablar de la universidad hasta que llego mi hermanita jalado a Bella.

Jasper, amor me tomas una foto con Bella? No tengo ninguna –hizo un puchero y Jasper se levanto con la cámara-

Alice… tenemos como 50 de la sesión… mis ojos piden un descanso igual que mi sonrisa… -suspiró pero Alice la ignoró y la abrazo para la foto-

Listo… salieron muy bien –sonrió Jasper pasándole la cámara a Alice-

Edward tu faltas… romperás la cámara pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a aceptar –dijo mi linda y preciosa hermanita tan ocurrente como siempre…. Nótese el sarcasmo-

Ja-Ja Alice que graciosa eres… -me levanté sonriéndole a Bella-

Te juro que será la última foto… yo te defiendo –le susurré al oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura por atrás-

Wuuuuuuu que lindos se ven -Alice tomo la foto y Jasper reía, Bella estaba temblando en mis brazos además de que sus mejillas iban a explotar-

Alice… ya son las 8:30 y me dijiste que te recordara… -solté a Bella y luego le guiñé un ojo-

EL VALS! –gritó Alice- Bella vamos vamos ya vas a bailar con todos dale… corre –la comenzó a corretear –


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

Edward Cullen se había encargado de ponerme nerviosa todo esté día no sé si apropósito o no pero me estaba matando mi pobre corazón no iba a aguantar más cuando me puso la flor pensé que iba a morir ahí… se veía tan guapo… luego Alice tuvo la fantástica idea de que nos tomáramos una foto juntos… creo que haría un poster con esa foto si es que sobrevivía al tonto vals… mi único problema era Charlie… él no era un experto como Emmett y no tenía la habilidad de Jake así que oficialmente los dos íbamos a darnos un pisotón o algo así.

Recuerda Bella es 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 como practicamos –me dijo Emmett sonriendo-

Calla que me pones más nerviosa… -Charlie me tomó de la mano y comenzó a sonar la música, era un vals simple no había mucho de dificultad, solo tenía que concentrarme en la cuenta-

Terminamos de bailar y luego fueron las palabras y todo eso… gracias a Dios eso fue rápido y el brindis y ahí Edward hacia su aparición para ponerme nerviosa antes de tomar su copa de vino me miró y levantó su copa sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y me tomé toda la copa de un jalón para agarrar valor. Llegó el mesero para recoger las copas y ahí comenzaba lo difícil… el vals difícil…. Cargadas… giros… mas cuentas oh Dios mío ayúdame…

La música comenzó e hice lo que Emmett me había dicho, "solo déjate llevar por lo que Jacob y yo te vayamos diciendo" cuando ellos me impulsaban giraba, me ponía suave cuando me tenían que cargar y casi todo el baile estuve así y otra cosa importante, reír para las fotos. Después invitaron a todos los familiares y amigos pasar a bailar conmigo pasó mi papa otra vez, mis tíos y cuando estaba bailando con Jake que él era algo así como mi primo de amistad, vi la fila que ya se había formado encabezada por Eric y Ben de ahí un montón más que ni conocía y luego Mike Newton y Emmett, ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo que solo seria 1 minuto y el iba a entrar a quitármelo

Comenzaron a pasar todos si yo ya era torpe… ellos me ganaban, pisotones, apretujones que se ponían ver en mi cara de que ya quería que terminara todo, luego paso Jasper ayudándome a descansar mientras se reía de mi desgracia, él si bailaba bien y había aprendido más con Alice de ahí llego mi pesadilla personal, Mike Newton, me apretó por la cintura e intento bailar yo tenía cara de desesperación y casi podía oír la risa de Alice y Emmett cuando me giró miré con suplica a Emmett de que ya cambiara y fue corriendo y me abrazo.

Lo siento Bells… tenía que dejar al chico que viviera su fantasía erótica –dijo Emmett riendo mientras bailaba conmigo-

Cállate Emmett que asco –lo miré con miedo-

Ahorita debe estar en el baño teniendo una plática con su mano…. –dijo riendo-

Eres un asco de ser humano, cállate –le di un golpe en el hombro y me giro topándome con lo que menos me esperaba pero el inhumano latir de mi corazón me recordó que seguía viva-

Edward POV

Emmett y yo ya habíamos quedado que iba a bailar con Bella hasta el final para quedarme más tiempo con ella eso me había costado una semana de ayudarlo con su tarea porque decía que el golpe que iba a recibir departe de Bella tenía que tener alguna indemnización.

No paraba de coquetearle a Bella porque amaba verla sonrojada. Cuando comenzó su vals, la noté nerviosa muy nerviosa y poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que comenzaron a pasar sus "amiguitos" que bailan muy mal la verdad, se podía ver como la pisaban pero nunca se podía comprar a Mike Newton la estaba violando en la pista me dieron ganas de entrar y golpearlo pero Emmett y yo ya teníamos nuestro pacto y no podía romperlo porque todo iba a salir mal.

Pasó y comenzaron a bailar se veía que Emmett le estaba diciendo tonterías a Bella porque ella reía y lo golpeaba y en eso vi la señal de él, me adelanté a la pista y cuando él la giró nos quedamos mirándonos por unos 3 segundos que para mí fueron como 3 horas mientras que todos los flashes y cuchicheos se escuchaban, ella perdió todo el color para irse de lleno a sus mejillas.

La tomé por la cintura y tomé su mano y empecé a bailar con ella, aun no daba señales de vida… estaba en shock hasta que la saqué de sus pensamientos.

Bailas muy bien Bella… -le sonreí torcidamente-

Gracias, Edward… Emmett es muy buen maestro –sentí una punzada en mi estomago, esto no podía estar pasándome… celos de Emmett?-

Yo luego te daré clases de música actual –reí, no iba a dejar que nadie la tocará en el reggaetón y menos Mike-

Solo si puedes acercarte… -soltó con malicia, estaba jugando sucio, me lo merecía pero ya era un abuso eso-

Tengo mis métodos, tranquila –le sonreí antes de girarla y dársela a Charlie para que cerraran el vals-

Bella POV

Cuando todo esto terminará iba a matar a Emmett de la forma más dolorosa posible, lo juro como se atrevía o sea… Edward, es decir… aaahhh esto no podía estar pasándome… había jurado en no volver a caer en sus redes de galán pero estaba cayendo como una tonta porque el vacio que había sentido se comenzaba a llenar cuando él me abrazaba.

Suspiré y por fin lo reconocí seguía enamorada como una estúpida de Edward Cullen y una parte de mi sabia que él igual seguía muriendo por mi así que tomé la decisión más importante de todas si el se aplicaba yo iba a aceptarlo otra vez pero no sin antes torturarlo un poquito más, le iba a dar a Edward una cucharada de su propio chocolate, quería saber que eran los celos? Perfecto era mi fiesta y tenia formas de lograrlo.

La música comenzó a sonar y los pies de Alice se comenzaban a mover y el animador comenzó a llamar a todos para que bailaran.

Donde está la quinceañera y sus amigas que suba para que le demos su regalo –dijo la voz del muchacho, más o menos como de unos 18 o 19 años-

Bella, te lo suplico llévame –dijo Alice ignorando a Jasper-

Vamos Alice –la tomé de la mano no sin antes echarle una mirada asesina a Edward que tenía la boca abierta como tonto de celos-

Subimos a la tarima, yo ya no tenía mis horribles tacones y los animadores nos rodearon y comenzaron a bailarnos sensualmente yo por mi parte hacia mi luchita mientras bailaba y viendo de reojo a Edward que no dejaba de mirarme apretando los labios.

Bajamos Alice y yo y comenzamos a bailar solas en la pista con nuestras demás compañeras de salón, después de un rato comencé a bailar con Jake el era muy respetuoso y no se aprovechaba ni nada además solo era para picarle el orgullo a Leah que se paró y cuando ya estaba cerca hice como que me iba al "baño"

Cuando salí para descansar un rato sentí que alguien me jalaba, quise gritar pero algo me lo impedía… cuando me alejo un poco y me soltó vi que era Edward.

Quién diablos te crees –le dije soltándome de su agarre-

Bella, tenemos que hablar –su aterciopelada voz me anestesiaba mi enojo-

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Edward, nada –necesitaba hablar con él pero tenía que hacerme la difícil-

Bella ya deja de fingir, necesitas tanto como yo que hablemos –me tomó por la cintura-

Yo no necesito nada que venga de ti –le dije mirándolo a los ojos pero sin soltarme de su agarre-

Entonces porque no tienes novio? porque te sonrojas cuando te miro o te toco? –y ahí estaba su estúpida sonrisa torcida la amaba y era mi perdición vamos Bella saca fuerza-

Porque no he querido además eso no te importa si quisiera podría tener al que yo quisiera Edward y respecto a lo otro me sonrojo con cualquiera –me iba a ir al infierno por tantas mentiras-

Niégame… -se acercó más a mi- que te pongo nerviosa si estoy así de cerca –su nariz comenzó a rosar mi mejilla- niégame que no me has extrañado todo este tiempo –acariciaba mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos-

Lo niego –dije con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba mi cuello-

Mentir es malo Bells… pero… reconoce que mientras bailabas con esos tipos deseabas que hubiera sido yo… -era el colmo de lo engreído-

Edward… no eres el centro del universo –se detuvo cuando le dije eso y me miró directamente a los ojos-

No… soy el centro de TU universo, nena –me pego con fuerza a él y sentí como sus labios presionaban los míos-


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV

No… soy el centro de TU universo, nena –la atraje un poco mas fuerte a mí y presione sus labios con los míos con todo mi amor posible, era la única forma que podía explicarle a Bella lo mucho que la quería y que la necesitaba-

Poco a poco se fue relajando en mis brazos y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros dejándome besarla fue un beso lleno de amor por ambas partes, pero a la vez lleno de necesidad y pasión, ya casi olvidaba lo lleno que me sentía cuando tenía a Bella entre mis brazos la pegue más a mi abrazándola como para retenerla y tenerla siempre cerca de mí.

Ejem… -una voz nos sacó de nuestro momento y Bella se escondió en mi pecho sonrojándose-

No quiero interrumpir su apasionado momento pero… Charlie está buscando a Bella y si los encuentra así Edward tendrás cadena perpetua –dijo Emmett riéndose antes de irse-

Tengo que ir –me dijo mirándome aun sonrojada-

Te dejaré ir… pero no vas a escapar de mi nunca más –le di un beso en la frente antes de que se fuera y el vacio llego golpeándome muy fuerte-

Regrese a la fiesta y fui donde estaba Alice y ella solo con verme me comprendió y me abrazo felicitándome y por supuesto amenazándome que si me atrevía a hacer lo mismo con su amiga me mataría de la forma más dolorosa torturándome hasta que suplicara morir.

Luego vi que Bella ya se había desocupado y fui a buscarla cuando estuve cerca de ella la abrace por atrás ganándome que ella brincara del susto y se sonrojara

Edward me vas a matar de un infarto –comenzó a reír suavemente-

Te mataré de cansancio… vamos a bailar –la jale para llevarla a la pista-

Edward –comenzó a reír- yo no bailo, lo sabes… -seguía riendo mientras bailábamos-

Eso no me pareció con los feos animadores esos –me pegue más a ella y la tome de la cintura mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música-

Te voy a matar con este vestido… -Estábamos muy pegados bailando reggaetón y eso comenzaba a causar efectos en mi-

Me vas a matar… pero de locura Bella… -le susurre al oído- no sabes cómo te extrañe… como te amo, nena –dije lo ultimo con un hilo de voz-

Bella POV

… como te amo, nena –me mató con eso, solo pude recargar mi frente en su cabeza dejándome llevar por nuestro baile-

Edward me había besado de una forma maravillosa y ya no podía poner resistencia, me estaba matando el hecho no poder estar juntos por pleitos, ya tenía 20 años era más maduro y estaba segura que no me iba a lastimar… me encantaba estar entre sus brazos como en estos momentos, y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo….

Edward Cullen era, es y será el amor de mi vida por siempre y para siempre eso nada ni nadie iba a poder cambiarlo.

Alice estaba feliz bailando con Jasper alado de nosotros estaba feliz de que hayamos regresado y de poder decirme cuñada otra vez, todo era perfecto, no podía estar más feliz después de todo la fiesta no había sido tan mala idea de mi mamá me la había pasado excelentemente bien y termine agotada casi me dormida en los brazos de Edward que solo reía.

Esa noche dormí después de mucho tiempo sonriendo, sabiendo que al día siguiente y todos los demás días Edward estaría conmigo.

Año 2009

Acababa de cumplir 16 años mi relación con Edward parecía de película los dos nos llevábamos súper bien, peleábamos por cosas tontas que al final terminábamos muertos de risa y de ahí besándonos.

Yo sabía perfectamente que Edward tenía 21 años y que en nuestras sesiones masivas de besos y caricias su cuerpo reaccionaba y él como un caballero se detenía cuando ya no podía más y lo que más nos detenía era que siempre estábamos acompañados o estábamos en su casa o en la mía o Alice estaba cerca con Jasper que ahora habían decidido darse un tiempo pero seguían siendo muy amigos.

Por la tarde iba a venir Edward a darme asesorías de matemáticas porque no podía eran mi peor pesadilla y él se reía cada vez que me veía haciendo berrinches porque no entendía, faltaban dos días para mi examen semestral entonces me dijo que teníamos que repasar todo muchas veces pero como sabíamos que no nos íbamos a concentrar decidimos que serían los dos días.

El timbré sonó y fui corriendo a abrir, mis papás no estaban, se habían ido a visitar a unos amigos a Seattle y regresarían hasta el día siguiente por la noche, abrí la puerta y me tope con mi dios griego exclusivo cargando unas bolsas de refrescos.

Como está mi alumna favorita? –Me dio un beso corto en los labios antes de dejar las cosas sobre la mesa-

Perfectamente ahora profesor… -Reí sacando las palomitas del microondas-

Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo después de 24 horas de matemáticas –comenzó a reír y yo le di un codazo en el estomago-

Disfrutas mi desgracia… pero cuando quieras que alguien te saque de la cárcel, no iré –reí mientras el me hacia cosquillas en mi cuello-

Iras a la visita conyugal… - Mordió suavemente el cuello-

Quizá –reí- podemos comenzar con la tortura? –Hice puchero-

Pero primero me tienes que dar un adelanto de mi paga… -se apoyo en la silla riendo-

Y en qué consiste? –me apoye en la mesa riendo-

Un beso… -me señalo su mejilla-

Mmm me parece una oferta aceptable –dije en lo que él se ponía frente a mi ladeando su cara-

Cuando iba a besarlo, movió la cara besándome, yo reí en medio beso y el igual pero algo comenzó a atraerme más a él, tomé su cabello para acercarlo más a mi besándolo con mayor intensidad, el me tomó por la cintura besándome de la misma manera, baje una mano acariciando su pecho lo cual me fascinaba porque Edward era delgado, y con un poco de ejercicio quedaba un poquito marcado seguimos besándonos hasta que el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos pero contrario a otras veces Edward continuo besándome mi cuello y mis hombros, yo me senté sobre la besa mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis uñas esto hizo que gruñera.

Bella… -mordió mis labios cosa que me volvió loca, sentía cosas en mí que jamás había sentido-

Edward –gemí un poco cuando el mordió mi mandíbula suavemente-

Amor… no puedo detenerme –suspiro fuertemente en mis labios mientras me besaba-

No lo hagas –lo atrape con mis piernas pegándome completamente a él, Edward estaba completamente excitado lo cual hizo que yo me pusiera igual pensé que me había hecho del baño por lo cual me sonroje-

Tranquila… es normal… -me levanto con mucha facilidad mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto, yo le desabotonaba la camisa-

Edward… -gemí fuertemente cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron aun con ropa por la forma en la que me tenía cargada-


	13. Chapter 13

Edward POV

El solo hecho de besar a Bella hacia que me saliera de mi totalmente me excitaba en segundos y hoy todo se había salido de mis manos, me estaba dejando llevar por el puro placer y Bella no me ayudaba tampoco ya que ella estaba igual que yo podía sentirlo.

La recosté en su cama con cuidado mientras yo me quitaba la camisa besándola, quería hacer el amor con ella, la deseaba como loco, pero no quería presionarla, tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo pero la necesitaba, mi cuerpo ya exigía esto.

Bella –beso- amor –beso- si quieres –beso- parar –beso- solo –beso- dime –la bese con mayor pasión subiéndole la blusa con cuidado-

Edward… por piedad… hazme el amor –la voz de Bella era una mezcla de excitación y suplica- no aguanto más –gimió fuertemente bese su clavícula-

Te amo Bella –la miré directamente a los ojos acariciando su pequeña espalda-

Y yo a ti Ed… -suspiró sonriéndome, no me pude resistir más y la bese con pasión y amor ella bajo sus manos para desabrochar mi pantalón pero sin querer rozo con mi miembro lo cual me hizo casi gritar en el oído de Bella, al igual que ella era mi primera vez así que cualquier cosa era terriblemente excitante para mi-

Bella… esto se trata de ti… -dije recuperándome- tu no hagas nada… -le sonreí-

Esto se trata de los dos ok? Ya deja de hablar y bésame –en un ágil movimiento se puso sobre mí y ambos reímos mientras nos besábamos, ella bajo mi pantalón tirándolo sabe Dios donde-

Le acaricie la espalda pero su sostén me estorbaba por lo cual gruñí y ella soltó una risita mientras besaba mi pecho volviéndome loco, estaba a punto de explotar de placer… así que tenía que devolverle un poco a ella de todo lo que me estaba dando, le quité el sostén no sé cómo, esas cosas eran terribles y lo lance, Bella era aun más hermosa así, completamente envuelto por el placer la giré para besar sus senos, ella comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y con mucho cuidado mordí uno suavemente ganándome un grito ahogado de placer, lo cual me invito a seguir, aun besando sus senos, baje una mano y acaricie su vagina por encima de su pantalón y ella gritó muy fuertemente tanto, que la tuve que besar para que no se oyera.

Después, le quité el pantalón, lo único que nos cubría eran nuestra ropa interior otra vez se giró sobre mi sonriendo, tan sexymente que solo verla me daban ganas de devorarla a besos

Vas a sufrir hoy… -dijo riendo sentándose sobre mi miembro aun cubierto con mi bóxer mata pasiones según Alice, pero dadas las circunstancias… al parecer a Bella le gustaba-

Se comenzó a menear rozando nuestros sexos de una forma tan placentera.

Bella –grité cuando comenzó a hacer eso- diablos nena… -cerré los ojos arqueándome-

Edward –gimió sin dejar de hacerlo, si el puro roce me estaba enloqueciendo no sabía que iba a ser de mi cuando la penetrara-

Cuando vi que ya había bajado la guardia la gire otra vez besándola con muchísima pasión baje una mano para quitarle su calzón tipo bikini oficialmente era mi preferido, estaba empapada ella se sonrojó cuando estaba completamente desnuda

Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas –la bese suavemente abrazándola para cubrirla- eres hermosa, Bella me encantas, me vuelves loco… -suspire-

Y tú a mi Edward, te amo –me besó y yo comencé a bajar mis besos por su barbilla hasta su cuello de ahí hasta sus senos y llegue a su ombligo donde me detuve por un momento besándolo ganándome una risa de mi Bella de ahí baje, me moría de ganas de besar esa parte de Bella-

Edward que…. OH CIELOS –grito muy fuerte cuando bese su clítoris bese toda su vagina mientras que ella se retorcía literalmente de placer, estuve un rato así hasta que un grito de Bella me detuvo -

Edward NO PARES! Esto es delicioso –se arqueo completamente lo que me indico que estaría por llegar al orgasmo comencé a besarla más hasta que ella explotó gritando fuertemente-

Subí hasta sus labios besándola con intensidad ella llego las manos hasta mi bóxer y lo bajo rápidamente, dejando que mi miembro fuera libre cuando se encontraron nuestros sexos, nuestra excitación regreso violentamente

Estas segura mi amor –la mire a los ojos y su sola mirada me dio la autorización me acomodé y comencé a entrar poco a poco-

Bella se tenso en mis brazos pero me pidió que siguiera, entre un poco más estaba tan estrecha, pero parecía que nuestro cuerpo estaba hecho para mi ahí tope con su himen, Bella era mía ella me abrazo con fuerza y apretó los ojos de un golpe la penetre completamente ella ahogo un grito en mi hombro, sentí como sus lagrimas escurrían por mis hombros no quería que Bella sufriera.

Amor, te juro que va a pasar y vamos a gozar los dos… -acaricie su espalda suavemente besando su cabello-

Solo… solo espera… -dijo con un hilo de voz-

Después de unos segundos su cadera comenzó a moverse y yo hice lo mismo primero lento y luego un poco más rápido y fuerte ella y yo estábamos gritando de placer con bastante fuerza, nuestros gritos eran silenciados por nuestros besos.

Diablos Edward más –gemía Bella con la voz ronca de deseo-

Oh nena estas… tan… -grité cuando Bella atrapo mi cadera con sus piernas, penetrándose completamente-

Amor ya mero… -me moví un poco más fuerte-

Edward… yo… aun… -tenía una novia insaciable… quería que los dos termináramos juntos-

Lleve una mano hasta su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo ganándome un mordisco de Bella en el cuello para callar un grito. Estuvimos así unos minutos más.

Edward ya! –grito ella-

Juntos amor… -seguí moviendo y ella exploto primero-

Edward –grito lo cual hizo que yo terminara-

Bella –grité abrazándola fuertemente sin lastimarla-

Cuando me salí de Bella, sentí como me hacía falta estar cerca de ella pero a la vez se formaba un lazo más grande entre ella y yo, la acode sobre mi pecho, para taparnos con sus sabanas, la llene de caricias y de besos.

Bella, te amo preciosa… -la miré a los ojos y ella me sonreía-

Y yo a ti Ed –se acomodo en m pecho acariciando mi pecho-

Descansa hermosa –bese su frente- no te salvaste de estudiar mate… -le susurre suavemente sonriendo-

Me diste una muy buena clase de anatomía –me sonrió cerrando los ojos-

Cuando quieras nena –la arrulle por un rato y yo igual me quede profundamente dormido-


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

Habían pasado dos meses de que me había entregado a Edward, nuestra relación había cambiado un poco era más seria y comprometida, nos asustamos mucho cuando nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los se había cuidado pero gracias a dios no había pasado nada, no porque Edward y yo no deseáramos un bebé sino porque aun no estábamos preparados para una responsabilidad así.

Esta última semana me la había pasado muy mal porque me había dicho que iba a viajar a Europa con toda su familia, no era que no quisiera que se divirtiera sino que mi egoísmo me decía que no lo dejará ir claro jamás le había dicho nada a Edward pero había cierta tensión en nuestra relación

Alice estaba preocupada porque ya tenía como 4 meses sin saber nada de Jasper, había viajado a Texas y no sabía nada él, ella presentía que algo le había pasado, algo muy malo pero aun no le había dicho nada a nadie solo a mi

Llego el día que Edward se iría lo acompañe al aeropuerto, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, era clara nuestra tristeza, se estaciono y bajo su equipaje del taxi y entramos juntos, lo acompañe y nos quedamos parados viendo los aviones.

Mi amor… regresare en dos semanas no te pongas así… -me acaricio mi brazo-

Es que te voy a extrañar… -sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-

Y yo igual a ti, pero te llamare diario, te lo juro – me limpio las lagrimas con su pulgar-

Edward… -lo abrace fuertemente sollozando en su hombro-

Bella, amor… todo va a estar bien… -tomo mis mejillas con sus manos- te lo juro, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar. Hare lo que tenga que hacer para regresar a tu lado –me beso como nunca antes, en ese beso habían muchas cosas-

Siempre juntos… -apreté los ojos cuando anunciaron su vuelo-

Te juro que en dos semanas… todo Forks gozará –me beso con pasión mientras reíamos con tristeza-

No te dejare salir… te lo juro –reímos y el beso mis manos-

Regresare más rápido de lo que puedas extrañarme… -me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba- cuida mi corazón que lo he dejado contigo – beso mi frente antes de alejarse mi e irse-

Las lagrimas se apodaron de mi y sentí como algo se rompía en mi interior, Alice me había explicado que algo así sentía con Jasper, pero era horrible un vacio, me costaba respirar todo mi cuerpo ardía.

Llegue a mi casa y me encere en mi cuarto dando un portazo llore y grité no se por cuánto tiempo dormía poco y el dolor regresaba, había comido un par de gelatinas porque todo lo vomitaba y en ese momento cometí el peor error del mundo… pensé que ya nada peor podía pasar cuando por alguna razón encendí la tele de mi cuarto y en el noticiero decían…

"El avión que salió de Forks esta mañana rumbo a Europa se desplomo en el mar, todos sus pasajeros murieron, aun no se hayan todos los cadáveres, pero los expertos afirman que pudieron haber sido devorados por animales marinos"

Todo lo que había sentido no se podía comprar a esto, el dolor… era indescriptible, grite con todo el dolor que pude, Charlie y Renee llegaron corriendo, Charlie me abrazo fuertemente pero el dolor que había en mi era demasiado, Edward me había prometido que nunca se iba a separar de mi, el no me podía haber hecho eso… él no, teníamos planes juntos… no me podía abandonar.

De repente todo se puso negro, mi cuerpo no pudo resistir tanto dolor y me desvanecí todos mis sueños eran con él solo él y yo solamente, todo era felicidad era como un bálsamo para todo el dolor que sentía, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí pero de algo estaba segura, Edward no había muerto, lo podía sentir, estábamos conectados y él seguía conmigo quizá lejos pero seguía conmigo.

Edward POV

El avión cayó en el mar, ya habían abierto la puerta para que pudiéramos brincar, pero nadie lo había conseguido, tenía abrazada a Alice fuertemente. Mis padres ya no se movían, casi nadie se movía ya, le quité el cinturón a Alice y la saqué del avión nadando

Alice, escúchame… -ella estaba nerviosa llorando-

Edward, papa y mama –me abrazo hundiéndome-

Alice… -la aparte de mi con fuerza- intenta nadar hacia aquella orilla, voy a ir con ellos –me sumergí para volver a entrar al avión, mis papas ya no se movían, se habían ido… mi dolor fue demasiado, pero tenía que sacar a Alice adelante y yo tenía que vivir por Bella, Salí del avión buscando a Alice y ya no la encontraba

Alice! –Grite con toda mi fuerza-

Ed! –oí un grito chillón pero se iba-

Alice donde estas? –comencé a nadar-

Pero se fueron los gritos, mi desesperación comenzaba a crecer, estaba en medio del mar, alado de un avión que estaba a punto de hundirse, estaba cerca de tierra pero mi hermanita no estaba conmigo el avión se comenzó a hundir y con un ala me golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.


	15. Chapter 15

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero podía sentir como me quedaba poco tiempo en este mundo, en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello marrón y ojos chocolate, su piel era blanca y era hermosísima. La voz de un hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Edward aguanta –una voz masculina borró la imagen de la chica-

B…e…l…l…a –gemí fuertemente cuando sentí como unos dietes atravesaban mi cuello, una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, que poco a poco comenzó a quemarme, le suplicaba al hombre que me matará pero el solo me pedía perdón sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo ardía, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que el calor comenzó a ceder y abrí mis ojos por segunda vez-

Todo se veía diferente, los colores eran con mayor nitidez, escuchaba millones de sonidos y voces por todas partes estaba paranoico seguramente, intenté recordar algo pero solamente había blanco… nada no sabía quién era, ni que hacía en este lugar que parecía una casa lujosa, ni que me había sucedido. Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí.

Edward, soy el Dr. Carlisle, puedes estar tranquilo –su voz sonaba tranquila y paciente-

Que me paso? Que hago aquí? Porque siento tanto ardor en la garganta? – el ardor era terrible era como… era como sed si eso era-

Tuviste un accidente aéreo y estabas a punto de morir, Edward, perdóname pero… mencionabas mucho a una chica mientras te sacaba del agua, yo estaba de vacaciones con mi esposa Esme y te salvamos, lo que sientes es sed, ahora eres un vampiro –vampiro? Qué diablos eso no existía-

No me mientas… eso no es posible –me levante lo más rápido que pude y busque algo que probara que no era cierto, tomé un cuchillo e intente clavármelo en el corazón, el cuchillo se doblo completamente-

Eres inmortal, Edward y nunca envejecerás, te quedaras con 21 años por siempre, la única forma que tienes que morir es que te destrocen en pedazos y te quemen, y créeme que es algo muy complicado –el doctor hablaba y hablaba pero en eso llegó un olor… un olor tan delicioso, necesitaba sentirlo más de cerca, la sed en mi creció y me arranqué a correr, era mil veces más rápido que de lo normal-

No! Edward detente –no lo escuche solo me abalance contra aquel tipo y lo lleve a un callejón oscuro, no sabía bien lo que hacía, solo necesitaba zacear mi sed, mordí su cuello y su sangre comenzó a llenar mi garganta, yo bebía y bebía como loco, lo necesitaba su sabor me tranquilizaba, ya había terminado con él cuando Carlisle llego-

Me convertiste en un asesino! –Grite con rabia cuando vi el cuerpo sin vida de aquel chico-

Edward, hay otra forma de alimentarnos, yo y mi esposa bebemos sangre de animales, no es tan apetecible como esta pero nos ayuda por un tiempo –se acercó a mí con calma mientras quemaba el cadáver de aquel chico-

Ayúdame, no quiero ser un asesino, no sé quien soy ó quien era, no recuerdo nada –golpee la pared que estaba frente a mi haciendo que esta de rajara grandemente-

Eres muy fuerte ahora, debes medir tu fuerza y si te ayudare, serás como un hijo para mí y Esme –me tomó el hombro reconfortándome- y poco a poco iras recordando alomejor, eso es algo que no puedo precisar

Las voces? Como callo las voces? –Me senté apoyando mi espalda en aquí callejón-

Edward, no sé qué voces hablas, quizá sea tu don –se quedó pensativo-

No Carlisle no estoy paranoico de eso estoy seguro –lo miré desafiante y en un segundo estaba frente a él-

Leíste mi pensamiento… -sonrió suavemente, este tipo me estresaba era demasiado tranquilo-

Creo que si… esas son las tontas voces –me relaje un poco, la sed se había ido al menos-

Regrese a la casa con el doctor de la paz y tranquilidad y me contó toda la historia de los vampiros y lo de los tal Vulturi, veía que las horas y horas pasaban y no me daba sueño, esto era extraño, pero después me explicó que los vampiros no dormían y todo lo que conlleva ser un vampiro. La idea me pareció ya no tan mala después de todo, me dijo que estábamos en Alaska, creo que esto de ser vampiro me comenzaba a agradar, podía tener todas las chicas que quisiera porque sinceramente… me había convertido en todo un galán, no recordaba cómo había sido antes pero ahorita era otra cosa.

Tenía el abdomen marcado, mi piel era muy blanca pero sin llegar a lo exagerado para parecer un muerto aunque realmente así estaba, muerto, mi cabello de color bronce estaba perfectamente desordenado y mis ojos eran de un color escarlata intenso, Carlisle me explicó que si me alimentaba de animales como él, se me iban a poner color miel pero sinceramente dudaba poder lograr alejarme de la sangre humana, todo mi cuerpo estaba repleto de músculos pero sin llegar a lo exagerado.

Vivía en casa de Carlisle pero sinceramente me costaba mucho trabajo quedarme quieto en aquella casa , había salido a cazar con él y Esme pero no podía acostumbrarme a esa sangre, no me sabía tan delicioso como la humana, además de que Esme y Carlisle por las noches tenían sus maratones de sexo desde las 7pm hasta las 7am sin parar, ellos creían que no los escuchaba pero sus pensamientos eran peores o que las películas pornográficas que me ponía a ver por las madrugadas, esto de no dormir era bastante aburrido.

Había pasado un año viviendo con ellos me comenzaba a acostumbrar un poco a la rutinaria vida, solo que había desarrollado un gusto por la lectura, leía y leía libros, cuando me fastidiaba de los libros, tomaba mi lap top la cual me había regalo Esme por mi "primer año vampírico" y leía historias relacionadas con vampiros, en un foro llamado fan fiction donde unas lindas chicas escribían sobre vampiros y seres mitológicos como yo, se veían que adoraban a ese tal vampiro porque escribían mucho de él y de una tal Bella, ese nombre me sonaba mucho, cada vez que lo leía o escuchaba mi inerte corazón sentía cosas que no podía describir pero me gustaba esa situación por eso un día tome la decisión de alejarme de Carlisle y Esme por un tiempo, los quería muchísimo sobre todo a Esme era como una madre amorosa para mí pero necesitaba tiempo para mí, para ser libre.

Era 13 de septiembre no sé porqué pero ese día tomé la decisión de irme, les dije a Carlisle y Esme que me iría a cazar lejos así que tomé mi adorado Volvo le metí las cosas que consideraba más importantes para mí y me fui comencé a manejar sin rumbo fijo hasta donde el destino quisiera, recorrí gran parte de los estados unidos, cuidándome siempre del sol para que no se notara cuando brillaba y ese tipo de cosas.

Llevaba una vida en la que solo me guiaba por mis instintos, en todos los aspectos, cuando tenía hambre comía, cuando quería correr corría y así me pasaba la vida iba manejando hacia Washington cuando recordé una de mis aventuras con una pobre joven, solo la había usado para zacear mis dos instintos el hambre y el sexo.

Flash Back

Desde que la vi su olor me atrajo, era un olor como a miel, tenía su cabello negro sujeto con un prendedor era delgada y un poco más alta de la media normal, me llamó la atención su cuerpo así que tomé la decisión de conquistarla para llevármela a un callejón y después beber su sangre.

Cuando me acerqué a ella la noté nerviosa y su corazón se aceleró de una forma muy extraña, seguramente tenía algún problema en el corazón, la verdad no me importaba, me costó mucho lograrla convencer para aceptara más de lo normal, pero cedió me la lleve a un callejón, si lo sabía no era el lugar más romántico pero solo quería satisfacerme.

Ella gemía y gritaba sinceramente no me interesaba si de placer o de dolor, no me importaba ya que me sentí listo la mordí secándola de toda la sangre posible dejando su cuerpo inerte incendiándose como Carlisle lo había hecho con el primer tipo, era una buena forma de ocultar la evidencia

Fin Flash Back

Esas imágenes golpearon mi mente de forma violenta mientras pasaba cerca de L.A manejando, tenía relaciones con muchas chicas antes de matarlas pero algo me impedía sentir lo que los libros nombraban "amor", "pasión" y "deseo" hacia ellas, algo en mi interior me lo impedía y después me sentía mal, cuando veía a una pareja juntos me era imposible atacarlos ya que sentía algo extraño era como si antes de convertirme en vampiro había tenido una pareja así, pero no recordaba nada y eso me frustraba.

Pasaron seis meses de mi viaje por E.U la sed comenzó a apoderarse de mí y en la carretera vi el anuncio de un pueblo "Forks" lo pasé a mas de 160km/hrs entrando para alimentarme y por qué no, quedarme un tiempo a vivir ahí, el clima me era favorecedor y un bosque gigante.

Estacione el auto en una calle y me baje para caminar un poco, en el aire había un aroma que me hacía sentir bien como en casa… recorrí varias calles y avenidas pase por las escuelas y a mi mente venían imágenes pero no lograba entenderlas bien, los pensamientos de la gente era de que era un chico extraño, que me parecía mucho a una persona que había fallecido.

Pase cerca de un lugar donde aparentemente estaban construyendo un centro comercial y ahí percibí el aroma más dulce y embriagante de mi vida, era como una droga para mí, la cual necesitaba consumir de inmediato, sentí como la ponzoña llenaba mi garganta quemándola, me fui acercando a velocidad vampírica sin que la gente se diera cuenta y ahí encontré a la dueña de semejante olor.

Era una chica de cabello marrón largo y lacio su piel era blanca pero no al grado de blanco muerte como el mío, tenía unos preciosos ojos chocolate que te invitaban a pecar con ella, sus curvas, que curvas! Estaban ocultas en su ropa ancha, pero yo podía apreciarlas perfectamente, unos labios perfectos y rosados era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que había visto.

Las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido, una viga se soltó de la grúa donde estaba sujeta y todos corrieron menos ella, que quedó pasmada, yo corrí a velocidad vampírica y golpee la viga, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos salvado a la chica, no entendía que era lo que me había sucedido, pero el solo imaginarme su sangre regada por todas partes me hacia estremecer.

Ed…Ward –susurraron sus pequeños labios antes de caer desmayada en mis brazos-


	16. Chapter 16

Bella POV

Los libros, el internet, la gente… dice que para superar la pérdida de un ser querido pasas por etapas, la negación, el dolor, el coraje y después llegaba la resignación con la paz… pero eso nunca llegaría en mi, era como si esas tres etapas estuvieran unidas en mí, sentía un terrible dolor pero no podía creer que aquel hombre que me había dado tanta felicidad ya no estuviera conmigo y al mismo tiempo tenía una terrible rencor hacia él todas las noches le reclamaba por haberme dejado, por no haberme llevado con él por abandonarme y dejarme con todo esto.

Nunca podre encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que sentí cuando desperté aquel día en el hospital, creyendo que la muerte de mi Edward y Alice había sido solo una terrible pesadilla, Charlie me dijo que solo encontraron los cuerpos de sus papas, era como si me hubiera arrancando el corazón, ese día yo había muerto con ellos.

Renee me reclamaba, que Edward no era el centro del universo, pero él lo había dicho el día de mis XV años, él era el centro de MI universo, mi madre me decía que pensara más en ella y Charlie pero me era imposible, comprendía a mi mamá pero Edward era algo mucho más que solamente mi novio, entre él y yo existía una conexión muy grande era como si estuviéramos hechos para estar juntos siempre.

Algo en mi me decía que Edward no estaba muerto, el había jurado estar conmigo siempre pasara lo que pasara, que nada nos iba a poder separar incluso la muerte y esa era gran parte de mi desesperación sabia que él estaba en algún lugar del mundo pero no sabía si me estaba buscando o no quizá había encontrado alguna chica más linda que yo.

Los días y meses pasaban…. Me daba lo mismo si era invierno o verano, si eran días normales o fines de semana. Ya había pasado un año y no había sonreído ni por equivocación, todas las noches lloraba, me habían llevado con psicólogos y especialistas pero ninguno lograba quitarme el dolor que sentía, nadie entendía lo que yo sentía.

Bella, Jacob te vino a visitar –dijo mi padre en el marco de la puerta-

Ah… -solo pude decir cuando mi amigo entro, solo a él podía ver, después de que Alice partió no tenía amigos, solo Jake que por más que intentaba no lograba hacerme reír. Emmett se había ido a NY a estudiar y tampoco sabía nada de él, era como si el destino se hubiera querido arrancarme todo lo que tenía.

Feliz cumpleaños Bella, ya eres toda una adulta, 18 años – solo porque Jacob me dijo supe que era mi cumpleaños-

Gracias Jake –le devolví el abrazo con un poco de ganas, el no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía-

Bella, tienes que comer… a Edward no le hubiera gustado verte así –acarició mi rostro con dulzura y las lágrimas llegaban a mí con fuerza-

Edward me dejo Jake, a él no le importo nada, simplemente se fue –dije apretando los dientes-

Bells, el no se tuvo la culpa de morir, puedo estar seguro que él lucho hasta el último momento, él te amaba Bella –apretó mis manos suavemente-

Yo solo me solté a llorar una vez más en los brazos de mi amigo, él se tomaba tiempo para venir de visita e intentar consolarme, Leah entendía mi situación y no se molestaba, ella había intentado hablar conmigo igual y tener días de "chicas" pero solo recordaba a Alice haciendo que el dolor regresara.

Entré a la universidad escogiendo ingeniería ya que esa era la carrera que Edward quería estudiar, me costaba muchísimo trabajo ya solo eran matemáticas y mas matemáticas pero después de mi cumpleaños número 18 quizá de mi misma locura podía escuchar su voz ayudándome con los problemas de matemáticas, por las noches podía sentir su cuerpo alado del mío abrazándome, mis sueños ya no eran pesadillas, eran como momentos que vivía con Edward, eso me daba fuerza. Era como si después de un año de reclamarle él había movido todo para darme fuerza y seguir adelante.

Un día para variar llovía en Forks, un maestro que me había elegido como pasante, me dijo que lo acompañara a ver la construcción del nuevo centro comercial, no era algo que me agradara porque mi torpeza era demasiada seguramente me caería o algo así, me alise el cabello un poco porque mi fantasma personal me dijo que me arreglara lo más bonita posible pero el hecho de vestirme con ropa entallada no estaba en mi pensamiento, me puse una blusa ancha y unos pantalones algo pegados, me vi al espejo y pensé lo que Alice me diría al verme así…

Sonreí ante mi tonta idea y fui a ver la construcción, definitivamente esta era una carrera para alguien como Edward por las grandes construcciones que a mí me daban pánico. Casi no había gente, por el tiempo, platique con mi maestro y me quedé mirando por un momento mi maestro se fue a su carro despidiéndose de mí, cuando escuche un grito.

Cuidado, la viga se va a caer! –todos los que estaban ahí corrieron, mis piernas no me respondían me quedé ahí pasmada mirando como esa viga iba a caer sobre mí muy probablemente matándome o dejándome paralitica-

Todo sucedió en un parpadeó, escuché como el concreto se rompía en millones de pedazos y unos brazos me sujetaban fuertemente. Cuando abrí los ojos pensé que ya había muerto. Un chico, no él no era un chico era un ángel, Edward estaba ahí pero con unos imponentes ojos granate que me miraban de una forma muy extraña, no como lo había antes. Sentí como las fuerzas se me iban y con lo último que me quedaba de voz susurre su nombre.

Ed…Ward –susurre antes de que todo se volviera negro-

Edward POV

La chica se desmayo en mis brazos, no sabía qué hacer, era tan frágil como el pétalo de cualquier flor, su olor era más dulce que cualquiera y era tan endemoniadamente sexy que tentaría hasta los mismo ángeles. La ponzoña me suplicaba porque bebiera su sangre que me dejara de tonterías y que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Pero no pude.

La lleve al bosque a un lugar donde estuviera seguro que nadie nos viera, estuve abrazándola ya que eso me hacía sentir perfectamente bien, sonreí como tonto cuando acaricie sus mejillas y labios que estaban entre abiertos, el sonido de su corazón era la música más bella que había escuchado intenté concentrarme para leer sus pensamientos pero no había nada… era un silencio total, eran completamente blancos

Se comenzó a remover un poco lo cual me asustó pero solo intento aferrarse poniendo una mano sobre mi pecho desnudo. Me fui acercando poco a poco su olor me golpeaba con más fuerza embriagándome, roce mis labios con los de ella, sintiéndome otro… era como si lo que estaba buscando por fin lo había encontrado en esa chica.

Definitivamente, en ese momento mi vida cambio, viviría esta maldita eternidad únicamente para cuidar de ella, hacerla mía, estar con ella primero como su mejor amigo, luego como algo más acaricie todo su cuerpo sin aprovecharme de su estado, ella había susurrado mi nombre así que estábamos conectados. Nada me la iba a quitar.

Ella comenzó a mover los ojos y los comenzó a abrir, yo como un cobarde me escondí en la copa de un árbol mirando cómo se levantaba suavemente como buscando algo entre la espesa vegetación

Bella POV

Cuando abrí los ojos vi como una sombra desaparecía, el hueco que había en mi corazón sentía como poco a poco se iba cerrando, me llevo un momento ubicarme, estaba en el bosque específicamente no sabía en qué parte. Recordé todo lo que había pasado.

Había visto a Edward, había sentido a Edward, era él, era mi dios griego ahora con un severo problema en los ojos que lo hacían ver millones de veces más sexy sonreí un poco al recordarlo, podía sentir como alguien me miraba y en vez de sentirme asustada me sentía perfectamente bien era como si la espera hubiera terminado.

Edward… -murmuré apenas mientras me ponía de pie-

Sé que estas aquí–comencé a caminar en círculos buscándolo-

Un sonido me hizo voltear a otro lado cuando sentí que me tomaban fuertemente de los brazos por atrás

Quien eres? –susurró en mi oído y una corriente fría me recorrió todo el cuello-

Soy Bella … -no me recordaba, algo había paso en el pero no me importaba, el hecho de saber que el estaba cerca curaba todas las heridas en mi corazón, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos-


	17. Chapter 17

Edward POV

Bella –esas palabras, esa voz, todo sonaba tan irresistiblemente sexy pero a la vez cargada de ternura, amor, sentía una conexión muy fuerte con esa chica-

No te recuerdo… -la abrace un poco más fuerte y ella se estremeció un poco, su calidez me reconfortaba- pero… por alguna extraña razón no me puedo alejar de ti, siento como si algo en mi pecho se llenara –roce mi nariz por su mejilla-pero no podemos estar juntos nunca.

Edward, no me dejes otra vez por favor mi vida –su voz sonaba suplicante e intento voltearse para verme pero se lo impedí-

Bella… así te llamas cierto –le hable lo más calmado que pude- te llevare a la civilización, asi que te aconsejo que cierres los ojos muy fuerte, olvídate que esto sucedió –eso era complicado para mí esa chica era todo para mi-

La tomé en mis brazos pegándola a mi pecho y comencé a correr y cuando llegue cerca del centro la deje ahí y me fui, ella se veía desconcertada volteaba para todos lados buscándome, y yo estaba más cerca de lo que ella se imaginaba. Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a una pequeña casa y se metió yo la seguía lo más lejos que podía, había un árbol alado de una ventana y como un acosador experto la comencé a ver, por la ventana.

Edward, sabía que no me dejarías, que nada nos separaría. Ni la muerte pudo con nuestro amor –sonrió acariciando una foto- no sé lo que seas ahora, pero te amo más que antes –sonrió tan dulcemente que me dieron ganas de entrar y besarla con todo mi ser.

Comenzó a anochecer y yo seguía mirándola, todo lo que hacía me parecía fascinante, era tan linda, tan dulce… de repente se levanto y tomo una muda de ropa y después de un suspiro comenzó a sacarse la ropa, mi cuerpo a reaccionar rapidísimo ella lanzo la blusa a un cesto y se comenzó a quitar el pantalón y quedo en ropa interior, se quitó su sostén y yo me tuve que llevar una mano a mi miembro para tranquilizarme un poco, se puso una pijama y se metió a la cama y después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.

Entre cuidadosamente a su cuarto y la contemplé su rostro estaba relajado, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. El sonido de su corazón era tranquilo lo cual me encantaba, sonreí un poco mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama. Cuando estaba cerca de ella la bondad y el amor que no había sentido desde que me convertí en esto, salían de mí sin mucha dificultad.

Miré las cosas que habían en su mesa de noche, tenía un porta retrato con una foto de ella y mía, pero yo no me parecía nada a lo que era ahorita. En la foto tenía los ojos verdes, mi cuerpo no parecía tan fuerte como ahorita la abrazaba por atrás apoyando mis manos en su estomago, ella estaba igual de preciosa que ahorita solo que su pelo era un poco más largo. Esto me confundió mucho, había tenido algo que ver con Bella antes de morir? Alado del porta retrato había un pequeño álbum de fotos, la portada decía "Recuerdos de nuestro amor". Ahí habían muchas fotos desde que Bella y el supuesto yo estábamos pequeños, ella se veía mucho más pequeña que yo pero en los ojos de ambos había mucho amor, luego llego una foto de una fiesta ambos estábamos vestidos con los mismos colores solo que Bella tenía un vestido gigante. En todas las fotos había mucha alegría y amor. Definitivamente había tenido una relación con Bella no recordaba nada pero se podía ver, que yo la amaba.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y acaricie su cabello como si fueran hilos de la seda más delicada del mundo, sus mejillas como si fueran de cristal. Esa chica, me volvía loco, pero sabía que estar cerca de ella era un peligro para ambos; para ella por ser yo un monstro y para mí porque si la perdía me moría y eso no era algo tan sencillo.

Porque siento esto? –le pregunté como si me fuera a contestar- porque no puedo morderte y acabar con tu vida? Porque no puedo tratarte como las demás? Porque tengo que ser un monstro que no puede estar cerca de algo tan delicado como tu?

Edward –su voz sonó tan clara que pensé que me había escuchado pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados como antes-

Mi amor por ella ya era un hecho, no podía negarlo más pero debía protegerla, no podía estar cerca de ella acerqué un poco mis labios a su frente y le di un beso, ella era mi eternidad ahora la cuidaría y protegería de lo más peligro que existía para ella. Yo

Salí de su habitación dejando mi corazón con ella y comencé a correr hacia el bosque quería estar lo más lejos posible pero a la vez cerca por si algo malo le sucedía.

Bella POV

Tuve un sueño muy diferente a los demás, en este Edward regresaba, pero muy diferente, algo nos impedía estar juntos pero nos valía, mi Edward tierno había cambiado por uno más apasionado y no me desagradaba para nada la idea todo lo contrario.

Desperté un poco más temprano de lo normal, me sentía completamente diferente a como estaba antes, me di una ducha y baje a desayunar con mis papas. Ellos habían notado el cambio en mi actitud pero creo que no me dijeron nada para no apenarme.

Tomé mi autobús, mi camioneta había muerto y Jake la estaba resucitando, y fui a la universidad estaba contando las horas realmente para ir a buscar a Edward en donde fuera necesario, no se iba a esconder tan fácilmente de mi eso estaba claro, así tuviera que tirarme de la copa del árbol más alto de Forks lo iba a encontrar.

En eso estaba cuando me topé con un chico alto, musculo con unos imponentes ojos azules que te daban una tranquilidad infinita.

Discúlpame venia distraído –me sonrió-

No, discúlpame, yo venía pensando en otras cosas -le devolví la sonrisa-

Estudias aquí? –me pregunto, caminando a mi lado, el chico era lindo, pero yo necesitaba buscar a Edward-

Si, y tú? – me quede parada esperando que pasara el autobús-

No, solo pasaba buscando a un chico, pero creo que no estudia, por cierto mi nombre es James –estiró la mano-

Bella –la tome estrechándola mientras sonreía, pasó el camión y me subí rápidamente después de despedirme de él-

Comencé a buscar por los lugares importantes para Edward, su antigua casa, los restaurantes que le gustaban pero no había rastros de él, era como si apareciera y desapareciera. Comenzó a anochecer y regrese a mi casa, bastante frustrada y triste por no haber logrado encontrarlo, necesitaba hablar con él, quizá había perdido la memoria en el choque del avión y estaba perdido. Entré a mi habitación después de cenar y me cambie para ponerme mi pijama sentí otra vez esa mirada penetrante atrás de mi.

Semanas después…

Mi rutina era la misma siempre, escuela, buscar a Edward, casa no cambiaba, no variaba, me había topado un par de veces más con James, ese chico era muy agradable, me hacia reír mucho con sus ocurrencias y me había puesto nerviosa en algunas ocasiones cuando se quitaba la playera para hacer algo en su auto.

Yo no me rendía de encontrar a Edward, sabía que él estaba cerca. Como siempre llegue a mi casa y cuando me quité la ropa para cambiarme sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí me acariciaba suavemente estremeciéndome.

Cierra tus ojos… -susurro muy bajito en mi oído, lo cual casi me causa un paro cardiaco en ese momento, le hice caso y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar –

Comenzó a acariciar mi estomago, su tacto era tremendamente frío pero me encantaba, luego paso sus manos por mi cintura y cadera, yo solo tenía mi ropa interior y sus carias comenzaban a crear efectos en mí, en mi espalda podía sentir su pecho frío presionándome. Tomo mi manos y entrecruzo sus dedos en los míos mientras su con su nariz recorría mi cuello subiendo por mis mejillas, yo sonreía como una tonta.

Dejo mis manos para acariciar mis brazos mientras su nariz seguía acariciando mi cuello, con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la parte de debajo de mis senos lo cual me hizo gemir con mucha fuerza rápidamente me cubrió la boca.

Shh… -siguió haciendo lo mismo, yo no era la única excitada, podía sentir en mis glúteos su erección golpeándome, yo torpemente intente buscar sus labios pero él no me dejo. Me dio un casto beso en mi frente y se fue-

Me quedé excitada a más no poder, semidesnuda en mi cuarto y sonriendo como tonta.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward POV

Había estado cerca, muy cerca de Bella en los últimos días pero no me atrevía a hablarle, sentía un enojo terrible en mi cuando la veía con ese tipo horrible, sus pensamientos solo eran "sexo, sexo, sexo" no tenía buenas intenciones con ella. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, ella me decía en sus sueños que me amaba pero si yo no hacía nada, ese estúpido me iba a quitar al amor de mi eternidad.

Como todas las noches me encontraba en el árbol de su habitación, ella comenzó a cambiarse como siempre pero esta vez no era dueño de mis actos, me deje llevar solamente por lo que sentía y estuve un rato con ella acariciándola, sintiendo su cuerpo hirviendo pegado al mío, mi cuerpo pedía y suplicaba que la hiciera mía ya, no aguantaba más pero Bella se merecía algo mejor que yo. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad solo toqué partes no intimas, podía oler su excitación volviéndome loco y cuando gimió tuve que cubrirle la boca para que sus padres no lo escucharan.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de explotar decidí alejarme de ella, sino no me haría responsable de lo que iba a pasar, si quería estar más cerca de Bella tenía que cambiar mi dieta humana por la que Carlisle había intentado educarme, las primeras veces fue terrible pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrado y ya me podía acercar más a Bella por las noches, oír sus sueños era como ver la mejor película del mundo.

El maldito tipo ese James no se despegaba de ella, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa aprovechándose de su vulnerable corazón. Cuando logré acercarme más a ellos cuando estaban juntos, leí sus pensamientos quedándome petrificado.

La chica que había matado en aquel callejón después de haberla violado, era su hermanita, él sabía lo que yo era porque era un cazador de seres como yo. El quería acabar conmigo, matarme como fuera. No sospechaba nada de que Bella y yo éramos cercanos lo cual me tranquilizó pero debía alejar a Bella de él y llevármela lejos, no pretendía a renunciar a ella por un tipo como ese, petulante y engreído.

Cuando James la dejo en su casa, ella espero a que se fuera, para irse al bosque, es que acaso no sabía que en el bosque habían animales peligrosos? Llego a lo que parecía un prado, era un lugar precioso lleno de flores de colores, pero eran opacadas con la belleza de Bella.

Edward… quizá ya estoy loca, pero aquí solíamos estar juntos, aquí me pediste que me hiciera tu novia –suspiró quitándose la mochila que traía en sus hombros –

Era ahora o nunca, o hablaba con Bella o perdía para siempre, no podía ser un cobarde, la quería, la amaba, la adoraba. Tenía que explicarle lo que sentía, quizá si ella me platicaba de mi pasado recordaría algo. Tome todo el valor posible y me baje del árbol.

Edward? –susurro ella con su voz apenas audible, yo estaba atrás de ella-

Soy Edward… -hable lo más tranquilo que pude-

Tu… estas… cambiado… -retrocedió un poco mientras hablaba lentamente-

Me convertí en un monstro –le dije con sinceridad-

No, si fueras un monstro me hubieras matado ya –dijo dulcemente-

No sé quién eres, no recuerdo nada de cuando fui humano pero… -hice una pausa- no se que hubo entre nosotros que siento una conexión importante aquí –me toque el pecho- siento que no puedo pasar un minuto sin ti, te convertiste en la razón de mi eternidad, sin siquiera conocerte. Estoy completamente rendido a tus pies, Bella –me deje caer hincado al pasto-

Edward –la voz de bella era completamente entrecortada- te creí muerto por más de un año y el cielo o no se que me dio la oportunidad de tenerte otra vez aquí, no me importa si eres humano, zombie o lo que sea te amo y te quiero conmigo siempre –se dejo caer frente a mi abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas que para mi eran como un abrazo normal-

No soy un zombie, soy un vampiro –reí un poco ante lo que había dicho- desde hace unas semanas estoy intentando acostumbrarme a otra dieta de sangre, solo con animales –dije con orgullo conmigo mismo, ella me veía contenta- puedo leer todos los pensamientos menos los tuyos –sonreí de lado- así que eres un misterio para mi

Soy un bicho raro –se encogió de hombros mientras la abrazaba suavemente pegándola a mi pecho-

Esta frente a un vampiro que no recuerda nada y a ti te preocupa ser un bicho raro porque no puedo leer tu mente –reí un poco mientras nos acomodábamos en el césped-

Por fin estamos juntos, te contare todo lo que vivimos juntos, te mostrare fotos, videos, todo lo que tengo de cuando fuimos novios –sonrió jugando con mis manos, tenerla así tan cerca me gustaba, me daba tanta paz.

Pues las fotos las he visto cuando te visito por las noches –bese sus mejillas que están sonrojadas-

Me has visto dormir? Yo… -su voz se apago por la pena-

Hablas dormida, lo sé –sonreí torcidamente, lo cual veía que causa efectos en ella-

Oh cielos… -se oculto en mi pecho a penada, yo solo reí-

Estuvimos un rato más platicando de cosas tontas, me contaba cosas de mi pasado ella tarareaba una canción que me hizo recordar algunos momentos de cuando era humano, el baile de sus XV años, cuando iba por ella a su casa. Todo llegaba con facilidad, cuando comenzó a anochecer, la lleve a su casa para luego reencontrarnos en su habitación.

Seguimos platicando hasta que el sueño la venció.

Mi nueva relación con Bella cada día era mejor, ella casi ya no veía a James, cosa que ya era un gran avance para los dos, no la había besado otra vez, pero habíamos estado a punto de… muchas veces. Me encantaba verla sonrojarse cuando la visitaba solamente con mis pantalones o cuando estábamos en el bosque y me quitaba la camisa. Desde que me salí de la casa de Carlisle no me fijaba en la ropa, pero algo dentro me decía que alguien se podía molestar sino usaba la ropa adecuada.

Eddie amor –bella intentaba cubrirse los ojos me puse frente a ella, no llevaba camisa porque estábamos en la playa-

Bella… nena estamos en la playa, la gente no se mete con ropa al mar –reí tomando su cintura para pegarla más a mi-

No me gusta que la gente te mire –oculto su rostro en mi pecho sonriendo-

Pues yo no veo a nadie… la gente no se mete al agua con este clima –reí besando su cabeza-

Me agrada el frio… y sobre todo los fríos –comenzamos a reír los dos, ella coloco sus manos en mi pecho riendo-

Pues yo opino… -comencé a reír suavemente- que tienes mucha ropa aun… -le levante el vestido que traía puesto para sacárselo ella se sonrojo violentamente cuando solo se quedo con el bikini que le había suplicado que se pusiera-

Estoy gorda –comenzó a reír y yo no entendía porque decía eso, su cuerpo era perfecto, la tome de sus caderas para abrazarla mejor-

Estas perfecta, ahora te meteré al mar –comencé a reí cuando la cargue como un bebe en mis brazos-

Edward! No! No me tires al agua me dan miedo los peces! –reía y reía agitando sus piernas-

Tranquila ellos estarán lejos de mí –la lance al agua para luego sacarla rápidamente-

Comenzamos a jugar con el agua, yo la abrazaba y ella se escondía de mi por todas partes, en parte era porque yo me dejaba, nos la tirábamos agua. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que mi autocontrol se fue acabando, la abracé pegándola lo más posible a mí, ella pego sus manos a mi pecho y nos comenzamos a acercar peligrosamente. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de encontrarse.

Ya no aguanto más –susurre cerca de sus labios-

Yo tampoco –su voz estaba cargada de suplica y deseo-

Te voy a besar… -sonreí torcidamente antes de atrapar sus labios-

Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de deseo, amor y ternura. Nuestros labios se movían a la perfección era como si los labios de Bella y míos estuvieran hechos a la medida, besarla para mí era más placentero que tener sexo con 400 mujeres a la vez. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello pegándonos más. La cargue y me moví a velocidad vampírica, llegamos a la orilla y con todo el cuidado del mundo la recosté sobre la arena poniéndome sobre ella.

Comencé a bajar mis besos por su cuello, ella se estremeció.

Tranquila, no voy a comerte –reí en su cuello-

Lo siento… -suspiró cerrando los ojos-

La levante para que ambos quedáramos sentados sobre la arena pero sin dejar de besarnos, ella estaba sentada sobre mi. Baje mis besos por su barbilla hasta su cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho, seguí hasta la línea que separaba sus senos.

Edward –gimió bella con fuerza, lo cual hizo que mi miembro creciera más, cuando ella lo sintió comenzó a excitarse, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo, baje mis manos por su sostén para desabrocharlo-

Muñeca… estás segura? –dije mientras besaba sus hombros acariciando sus brazos-

No pude esperar su respuesta, escuche que alguien se aproximaba y la levante lo más rápido que pude mientras le acomodaba la ropa

Edward que pasa? –me pregunto asustada-

No te preocupes por nada –acaricie su mejilla- te prometo que terminaremos esto… -la tome por la nuca para poder abrazarla- tenemos que Salir de aquí –La cargué y nos fuimos por las copas de los arboles corriendo-

James POV

Ese vampiro me había quitado lo que más quería, le iba a devolver el favor.

En la playa lo vi besando a la chica de cabello marrón con la que quería tener algo… iba a ser una lástima matarla pero que mas daba, chicas habían muchas y mas lindas que ella, le iba a hacer lo mismo que él le había hecho a mi hermana.

Los vi marcharse por el bosque, mi venganza iba a tener que ser mañana…


	19. Chapter 19

Bella POV

Estar en la playa con Edward había sido algo genial, me había sentido como cuando estaba con él como cuando era humano, pero debo reconocer que ahora que era vampiro era mejor. Pasamos toda la noche juntos como siempre, el me contaba cuentos a su estilo, donde el príncipe era un vampiro y los malos eran cazadores.

Hoy era mi último día de clases antes de salir de vacaciones, habíamos quedado Edward y yo en irnos a algún lugar juntos, mis papas me habían dado permiso porque les dije que necesitaba salir de Forks para "olvidarlo".

No presente atención en ninguna clase, en mi mente solo cambia una sola persona y esa persona era Edward, estaba segura que en estas vacaciones él iba a recordar todo yo lo ayudaría así tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Iba saliendo cuando me tope con James, ya tenía tiempo que salía con él, solamente platicábamos de cosas tontas porque sabía que a Edward no le agradaba mucho.

Hola preciosa, como estas? –me tomó del brazo para atraerme a él y besar mi mejilla-

Bien, gracias James –intenté apartarme pero no pude, yo volteaba para todos lados pero no veía a Edward cerca-

Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta –comenzó a caminar sin soltarme, yo intentaba hacerlo pero no lo lograba-

No James, no quiero –me zafé de su agarre pero el lo hizo más fuerte-

Mi bella, tienes dos opciones la buena o la mala y no creo que quieras conocer la mala, así que camina –me comenzó a empujar hasta que llegamos a un cuartucho abandonado, estaba muy oscuro, algo llego a mi nariz y perdí el conocimiento

James POV

Dormí a Bella con un líquido que me habían dado, la tiré sobre la cama y le amarre los brazos y las piernas. Cuando la vi en ese estado me comencé a excitar, esa chica tenía un muy buen cuerpo, me iba a divertir bastante antes de matarla.

Después de un rato ella comenzó a moverse, se estaba despertando. Se comenzó a mover hasta que comenzó que se despertó asustada y exaltada.

Hey tranquila, preciosa ahorra tus energías que vamos a necesitarlas –me acerqué a la cama sentándome-

Suéltame James! –su voz sonaba aterrada-

No, no lo haré, haber si tu adorado vampiro viene a salvarte –acaricie sus piernas haciendo que ella gritara de desesperación eso me excitaba más y más-

Me puse sobre ella y comencé a besarla a la fuerza ella gritaba y gritaba que la dejara pero era inútil, no lo iba a hacer. Isabela iba a ser mía completamente. Me incorporé sobre ella y le rompí la blusa dejando expuestos sus senos con su pequeño sostén. Enterré mi cabeza ahí y comencé a lamerlos y morderlos sin ningún cuidado, no me importaba lo que ella sintiera, solo hacia lo que mi excitación me pedía. Me senté sobre su vientre y la miré ella lloraba mientras me quitaba la playera.

Ya cállate –le di una bofetada lo cual incremento su llanto-

Que te calles maldita sea! -la volví a golpear-

Vas a ser mía, solamente mía, aunque tu vampiro te salve, esto se va a quedar en tu cabeza –le di unos golpes en su cabeza- y cuando el te quiera tocar me vas a recordar –le desate las piernas mientras acariciaba sus piernas por adentro- y no vas a permitir que te toque –le quité su ropa interior-

Rompí su sostén mientras devoraba sus senos, frote mi miembro en su vagina, fuertemente, raspando sus paredes con mi pantalón. Comencé a frotar mi mano para ver si se excitaba un poco pero no lo conseguía

Mira, si no comienzas a mojarte, será peor para ti… -le metí un dedo y ella di un aullido de dolor-

Si con mi dedo te pones así, morirás de dolor cuando te meta otra cosa… -reí de ella mientras hacía eso, me baje el pantalón y bóxer para penetrarla fuertemente abrí sus piernas lo más que pude y le clave todo mi miembro en ella. Bella gritó con todas sus fuerzas de dolor cuando saqué mi pene estaba repleto de sangre pero eso me permitió seguirla penetrando con mucha fuerza cuando veía que se desmayaba le daba alcohol para que regresara, quería que sufriera porque así el vampiro sufriría el doble.

James por favor ya para aaahhh –gritaba contorsionándose de dolor-

Qué? Tu vampirito no te hace esto? –seguía moviéndome sobre ella abriendo sus piernas hasta el punto de romperle los músculos, cuando sentí que ya iba a terminar me Salí de ella para llenarla de mi semen el vientre-

Creíste que ya habíamos terminado? Pues no… mira como me pones maldita zorra –la desamarre y la levante para que se apoyara en la pared y la obligue a que se incline, ella no aguanto y se cayó al piso.

Maldita ni para eso sirves –la comencé a patear en el vientre, ella ya no gritaba solamente tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar, la levante y la apoye otra vez, la tome de las caderas y me introduje en ella otra vez por otra parte, lo hice con fuerza mientras tiraba de su cabello y golpeaba sus glúteos fuertemente, termine más rápidamente esta vez, ya me apretaba más. La levante y la tiré sobre la cama poniéndome sobre ella otra vez y comencé a morder todo su cuerpo.

Edward POV

Me atrasé un poco para pasar por Bella, porque los pasajes de avión no salían, cuando llegué ella no estaba lo cual le preocupo no podía perderla, en los pensamientos de sus compañeros estaba ella con la mirada asustada y… James, apreté mis dientes con fuerza ese tipo la había llevado a no sé donde para hacerle no se qué.

Comencé a olfatear su olor que estaba mezclado con el de James, podía casi sentir en mi el miedo de Bella, no era muy bueno olfateando pero lo mío con ella era totalmente diferente. El rastro me llevo a un edificio abandonado, comencé a concentrarme en los pensamientos de James. Eran horribles, corrí a velocidad humana lo más rápido que pude, conforme me iba a acercando oia los gritos de Bella de dolor y miedo.

Todo tipo de cordura la perdí, me deje llevar solamente por la rabia que sentía cuando vi a Bella en esa cama, casi desnuda, con James sobre ella. Me tire sobre el golpeándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, le rompí cada hueso cuidado de no matarlo para que el dolor lo torturara como él había hecho con Bella. En sus pensamientos habían muchas cosas, su hermana, bella yo, el dolor que sentía todo eso.

Cuando toda la rabia se apoderó de mi le rompí el cuello acabando con su asquerosa vida. La rabia seguía en mí, pero había un ángel delicado sangrando a menos de un metro de mi, sentía su olor más fuerte de lo normal. Me acerque suavemente a ella, si pudiera llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo por impotencia

Bella perdóname por todo, todo esto es mi culpa –acaricié su cabello, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban mojadas de todas las lagrimas que había derramado-

Edward… -susurro mi nombre con mucho trabajo apretando una de mis manos-

Mi vida, tengo que llevarte con un doctor, estas muy lastimada –me quité la chaqueta que traía y la cubrí-

Por favor no… hospitales no… -gimió de dolor, sus labios estaban hinchados y sangrando-

Tranquila, mi amor, todo va a estar bien, te lo juro –me levante de su lado y tire la ropa despedazada de bella sobre el cadáver de James y les prendí fuego, luego la cargue y la saqué de ahí a velocidad vampírica subiéndola a mi carro y le llame al único doctor de mi entera confianza y conocido de esta nueva vida-

Carlisle… -mencione su nombre cuando me respondió-

Edward, que pasa? Estas bien hijo? –su voz era exactamente como la de un padre preocupado, pero sin reproches-

Yo sí, pero… Bella no, por favor, necesito que la ayudes –acelere a todo lo que podía, para llegar en tiempo record a Alaska-

Está bien Edward, tráela a la casa que ya conoces, Esme y yo prepararemos todo, está muy grave? –me preguntó mientras podía oír como Esme movía todo para recibirnos-

La violaron… y esta inconsciente ahorita, creo que tiene unos huesos rotos –la miré por el espejo retrovisor, su cara reflejaba una tristeza absoluta y los golpes de su cara comenzaban a quedar morados-

Como late su corazón? –me pregunto Carlisle-

Terriblemente rápido –le dije cuando escuche como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse-

Edward, tráela rápido, quizá por lo que vivió le puede dar un infarto y no nos daría tiempo de salvarla-

Ya estoy en camino… -dije antes de cerrar el teléfono y lanzarlo al asiento de alado, me sentía terriblemente mal, todo esto había sido mi culpa, el amor de mi eternidad estaba muriendo y yo no había hecho nada para evitarlo-


	20. Chapter 20

En menos de dos horas ya había llegado a la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Aparque el carro en la puerta y me baje rápidamente para sacar a Bella del asiento de atrás, la cargue con más cuidado que el que acostumbraba y eso ya era exagerado.

Carlisle ya estaba esperándola y me indicó que la llevara a su estudio, ahí ya estaba todo listo, me dijo que lo esperara afuera pero para mí era imposible

Edward, hijo tienes que confiar en mí, tengo que revisarla bien y si estas adentro no podre –me tomó del hombro para tranquilizarme-

Carlisle, le prometí que no separaría de ella, tengo que estar ahí cuando despierte –lo mire abatido-

Y vas a estar con ella Edward, espera afuera con Esme por favor –Esme me abrazo como una madre abraza a un hijo que está a punto de morir de tristeza y me llevo a la sala-

Edward, Bella va a estar bien, Carlisle es un gran doctor, además siempre hay una segunda oportunidad de vivir –tomo mis manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarme-

No! No quiero que Bella se convierta en lo que somos, ella no –me desespere-

Ed, tranquilo hijo, ella va a estar bien ya lo veras. –acaricio mi cabello cariñosamente- porque no me cuentas que hiciste en todo este tiempo y como reconquistaste a Bella? –Me sonrió animándome a distraerme un pequeño momento-

Le conté a detalle todo lo que había hecho, todos los errores que cometí, como había encontrado a Bella, la conexión que sentía con ella, el tremendo error que había cometido con la hermana de James que ahorita estaba pagando y con intereses. Los planes que tenía con Bella, en pocas palabras le dije todo.

A las dos horas de que llegamos salió Carlisle de su estudio con el rostro sereno y se sentó frente a mí en la sala.

Edward, Bella ahorita está dormida, la sede para que descansara y no despertara hasta mañana temprano –suspiró-

Como esta? –le pregunte ansioso jugando con mis manos-

Ella, bueno, tiene golpes y mordeduras por todos lados, tiene cuatro costillas rotas y le tuve que reacomodar la mandíbula –en su mirada igual había rabia, era como si no se pudiera explicar cómo alguien le había hecho a una mujer- Tiene la vagina y ano completamente desgarrados –se puso a mi lado, al ver como mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de rabia otra vez- Edward, lo que Bella vivió es terriblemente doloroso y traumático, tienes que estar a su lado y tratar de entenderla.

No me pienso despegar de ella en toda mi vida Carlisle… ella es mi razón de vivir ahora y creo que siempre –me levante recibiendo un abrazo de parte de los dos- voy con ella…

Edward hay algo que tienes que saber antes de que vayas con ella –me tomo Carlisle del brazo para que me sentará otra vez-

Me contaron que el día que me encontraron susurre el nombre de Bella y me dieron una foto que habían guardado, en ella estábamos Bella y yo abrazados y una foto pegada estábamos dándonos un beso abajo decía "por siempre y para siempre juntos. Más allá de las distancias". Me pidieron perdón por no haberme contado antes de todo esto pero pensaban que solo me iba a confundir. Yo les dije que no había problema, que el destino se había encargado de devolverme la felicidad y que esa felicidad me necesitaba en ese momento. Carlisle me dijo que podía llevar a Bella a la que era mi habitación para que estuviera más cómoda en una cama más grande.

Cuando entre para verla, sentí como algo se rompía en mi pero a la vez como la tranquilidad llegaba. Tenía una de mis "pijamas" que Esme me había comprado para el momento que tuviéramos que disimular ante humanos, su rostro se veía tranquilo pero los moretones me recordaban lo que había sucedido lastimándome tremendamente.

La cargue como si fuera un delgado cristal que con solo acariciarlo se rompería, la lleve a mi habitación y la acomode lo mejor que pude, sentía las vendas alrededor de su pequeña cintura para que no le doliera tanto las fracturas. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido al supermercado para comprar algo de comida para Bella.

Bese su frente y acaricie sus mejillas suavemente, le comencé a platicar de cosas cuando vivía en esa casa, de lo buenas personas que eran Carlisle y Esme, de todos los planes que tenia con ella y todo lo que había recordado ya, sabía cómo nos habíamos conocido, nuestro primer beso, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, cuando estuve en su fiesta de XV años, muchos momentos juntos. Me pase toda la noche contemplándola y platicándole.

Bella POV

Me desperté aturdida, mis parpados aun me pesaban mucho, me dolía todo el cuerpo mucho, las imágenes me golpearon en la cabeza como una película de terror iba a gritar cuando apareció mi héroe alado de mi abrazándome muy suavemente.

Tranquila amor, tranquila, ya estoy contigo… -beso mi cabeza haciendo que en mis labios se formara una sonrisa la cual me dolió mucho-

Auch –dije por reacción simple y Edward sonrió- me veo del asco verdad? –Suspire intentando ocultarme en las sabanas-

Te ves más hermosa que nunca –me sonrió torcidamente haciendo que me sonrojara aunque casi no se notaba está segura por los moretones-

Edward, no mientas, estoy llena de moretones y yo… -sentí un ardor en mi garganta para luego dar paso a las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos-

Mira Bella, esto te lo voy a decir una sola vez –me tomo las manos con una mano y con la otra tomo mi mejilla muy suavemente que casi no la sentía-

No quiero que digas que estas fea, porque te ves preciosa, no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo solo por compromiso por lo que te hizo ese idiota porque estarías cometiendo un terrible error y mucho menos pienses algún día que ya no voy a querer estar contigo por lo que paso porque cada día que pasa te deseo más pero te voy a respetar hasta que tú te sientas bien y preparada para dar ese paso quedo claro señorita Swan? – me miró sonriéndome tan hermosamente que yo solo pude asentir –

Perfecto, ahora… tenemos que sellar el trato –me dio un peso en la frente, agradecí enormemente que no allá sido en los labios porque además del terrible dolor, no me sentía lista-

Ed… yo –me silencio sonriendo-

Tienes hambre, ya escuche a tu estomago implorar por comida y no suero, ahorita voy –me sonrió antes de regresar en menos de 1 minuto con una charola llena de comida-

Es demasiado –lo mire con terror-

Quizá, Esme aun no sabe calcular, come hasta donde puedas -me sonrió-

Intente tomar los cubiertos pero él me los quitó.

No, no yo te voy a consentir –pincho un pedazo de fresa y me lo dio en la boca-

Mmm que rico –dije después de terminar de comer la fruta-

Haber flaquita, sigue el cereal… -cuando escuche la forma es que pronuncio ese apodo sentí como mi corazón se salía-

Como me dijiste? –Atrape su mano antes que me metiera el cereal-

Flaquita… pensé que te gustaba… -el pobre me miro tan confundido que me estremeció-

Amor, así me decías cuando eras humano! –grite de felicidad y me quise tirar a sus brazos pero el dolor me dijo que seguía mal-

Hey tranquila, no quiero que te lastimes mas –rio suavemente acomodándome y él se acerco para abrazarme- lo que pasa es que ayer te estaba contando que… ya recordé más cosas y más cosas solo tengo algunas lagunas… pero ya tengo casi todo aquí –señalo su cabeza-

Mi amor no sabes que feliz me haces! –lo abracé un poco más mientras nos sonreíamos-

Te amo Bella, te amo con todo lo que soy mi vida y te juro que te cuidaré siempre hasta que este –puso una mano sobre mi pecho donde estaba mi corazón- pequeño corazón deje de latir –me sonrió y yo sonreí pero eso me dejo pensando… algún día yo moriría y Edward seguiría vivo, yo no quería eso-

Edward… quiero ser como tu, quiero ser vampira –le dije desesperadamente- no quiero morir, no quiero dejarte nunca –comencé a hiperventilar-

No te alcanza una vida? –sonrió torcidamente, pero esta vez no iba a lograrlo-

No, ni una, ni dos ni tres necesito una eternidad para que más o menos me alcance –tome su cara entre mis manos-

Eso lo veremos después… tienes que comer, para que te recuperes –me dio el avio… no perdón el avionazo no, odiaba los aviones después de que casi lo pierdo, me ignoro totalmente metiéndome la cuchara de cereal a la boca cuando quise protestar-

Ganaste una batalla Ed, pero no la guerra –lo amenace mientras se llevaba la charola a la cocina-


	21. Chapter 21

Los días pasaban, Edward me trataba mejor a una princesa, en las noches me dormía en sus brazos para que soñará con lo que había pasado, cuando tenía las pesadillas podía ver la mirada de terror de Ed, lo que me hacía sentirme peor, cuando se tenía que ir a cazar me quedaba con Esme platicando de cosas del hogar y me contó su historia antes de conocer a Carlisle.

Carlisle me había dicho que podía leer todos los libros que tenía en su biblioteca y me contó todas las historias de los vampiros, no iba a negar que me daba mucho miedo pero a la vez me gustaba escuchar los relatos, me parecía muy interesante la forma en que vivían y se comportaba.

Pasaron las tres semanas y por fin me quitaron las vendas, mis costillas habían vuelto a quedar como antes y los moretones en mi cuerpo estaban desapareciendo, aun tenía dolores en mis partes intimas pero ya no tanto como antes. Edward y yo ya nos besábamos otra vez no con la pasión de antes sino que ahora había más amor.

Quedamos que íbamos a salir a dar un paseo por el bosque que estaba atrás de la casa de Carlisle para que yo no me aburriera.

Edward que es todo eso? –lo miré mientras en una mochila metía un botiquín, una frazada, una chamarra, comida, como 5 botellas de agua, chocolates y millones de cosas más-

Pues una mochila con cosas para ir al bosque… -dijo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros-

Si , pero no vamos a ir a vivir ahí, solo vamos a dar un paseo… -lo mire confundida-

Bella solo estoy llevando lo indispensable, el botiquín es por si e caes, la frazada es por si te quedas dormida, la chamarra es por si tienes frío, la comida pues por si te da hambre, el agua por si tienes sed y los chocolates por si te baja la presión –señaló todo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo-

Oh Dios mío… -suspiré-

Vamos amor, ya se nos hace tarde… -me tomó de la mano mientras bajábamos las escaleras-

Ed si apenas son 6:55pm no es tan tarde –otra vez la confusión-

Tu solo hazme caso –me sonrió mientras salíamos de la casa y me bajaba para que caminara-

Mmm bueno –sonreí abrazando su cintura con un brazo cuando un sonido nos hizo voltear rápidamente a la casa-

OH CARLISLE! Te extrañaba tanto –un fuerte gemido de Esme que provenía de su cuarto, Edward si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho y yo me aguantaba la risa-

Por eso te quería sacar rápido de esa casa… -soltó una risita pegándome a su pecho-

Ahora si Esme se acabo la abstinencia! –Nunca me imagine a Carlisle hablando de ese modo y Edward se soltó a reír-

Creo que necesitan más privacidad… -reí mientras tiraba de él para que caminara y en menos de un segundo ya estaba atrás de mí abrazándome-

Flaca, hay algo que no logro recordar… -suspiró mientras nos sentábamos en una rama el atrás de mi jugando con mis manos-

Que no recuerdas amor? –le di un beso en una mejilla sonriendo-

Tu y yo… cuando ya sabes era humano… tu y yo… amm ya sabes… hicimos… el amor? –dijo lo último con la voz casi inaudiblemente, verlo nervioso me encantaba-

Si –me sonroje horriblemente- unos meses antes de que te fueras en ese avión…

Ah –solo pudo musitar por los nervios- fui bueno? Ya sabes… a lo que me refiero…. Gritábamos así como Carlisle y Esme?

Diablos Edward… -lo miré que clase de pregunta es esa? –comencé a reír nerviosa y sonrojada-

Es pura curiosidad Bella… -puso una sonrisa inocente que casi se la creo-

Quédate con la duda… -reí suavemente pero el comenzó su venganza-

Así que no me dirás? –con su nariz comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y su voz aterciopelada me seducía-

No… -suspiré fuertemente, contrario a otros casos de violaciones, me costó besar a Edward las primeras veces pero después todo iba rápido, me sentía perfectamente protegida con él-

En serio? –Comenzó a acariciar mis brazos mientras me daba besitos en mi cuello y mejillas- solo es una palabra la que quieres que decir…

Y que palabra seria? –intente buscar sus labios para que pudiera descargar lo que me estaba haciendo pero se negaba.-

Te daré opciones… -estiró mis brazos y comenzó a acariciar la parte de debajo de estos, lo que me hizo gemir un poquito- bueno, muy bueno, excelente, todo un maestro, espectacular, fenomenal y no te digo sublime porque así será cuando hagamos el amor otra vez…

Todo un maestro –recordé que ese día le había dicho que me había dado anatomía-

Eso es todo –comenzó a reír- hasta siendo humano era lo máximo

Haber bájale a tu ego… -reí- que con eso que tienes todo frío… -comencé a reír más y él no se aguantó la risa igual-

Nadie a tenido quejas… -sonrió pero yo me enoje-

Edward! Me estás diciendo que…. –abrí la boca formando una O-

Mi amor, antes de encontrarte cometí muchísimos errores… -suspiró arrepentido- no te recordaba porque si no te juro que no hubiera pasado nada de eso

Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente… -sonreí para atrapar sus labios y besarlo nuestros besos suaves pero hoy, había mucha pasión, quizá por lo que habíamos estado hablando, el comenzó a acariciar mi vientre suavemente para luego ir desabrochando mi blusa de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, yo acariciaba su mejilla suavemente mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban como si se acabaran de conocer.

Sentí como sus brazos atraparon mis hombros y mis piernas para en un segundo desaparecer de donde estábamos, el corría a velocidad vampírica y yo recordé cerrar los ojos para no marearme. Cuando los volví a abrir estábamos al interior de una pequeña casa frente a la playa y el me recostó sobre la cama con todo el cuidado posible.

Que es todo esto? –Pregunte sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello atrayéndolo a mi-

Si regresamos esta noche, ni ibas a poder dormir así que pensé que lo mejor sería rentar esta casita… -acarició mis mejillas con tanto cariño que me estremecí-

Creo que habíamos comenzó algo en el árbol… -acaricie su cuello para ir bajando por su pecho –

Bella no quiero te presiones… aun no han pasado mucho tiempo de… bueno ya sabes y tengo miedo a lastimarte… -

Edward, estoy lista, te necesito mi vida por favor –le suplique, sabía que iba a ser difícil convérselo pero tenía que lograrlo-

Amor y si no me puedo controlar y te muerdo? No me quiero imaginar la vida sin ti, Bella por favor… -en su mirada había muchísimo miedo-

Flaquito, confío en ti y si me duele será como si fuera mi primera vez otra vez –le sonreí para darle confianza- no me harás daño te lo juro.

Bella me estas tentando demasiado –soltó un gruñido en mi oído-

Qué crees que quiero? –sonreí lo más dulce que pude-

Hoy, amore mío, vas a conocer que es algo sublime –dijo antes de besarme con toda la dulzura que podía y pasión-


	22. Chapter 22

Los besos de Edward fueron bajando por mi cuello haciendo que salieran pequeños gemidos de mis labios, esta vez no me tenía que preocupar de que alguien nos oyera, estábamos solos en medio de la nada y si Carlisle y Esme nos oían ellos estaban peor que nosotros considerando que Edward y yo éramos unos adolescentes aún.

Le fui sacando su playera, el segundo que nos separamos para que pudiera salir de sus cabeza para ambos fue eterno ya que mis labios pedían los suyos con urgencia, cuando acaricie su espalda fría otra vez fue como sentirme en la gloria, recordé mi primera vez con él, pero esta vez él era un vampiro insaciable y yo una humana lastimada así que podía ser como nuestra segunda primera vez…

Él moría por arrancarme la blusa pero quitó cada botón con cuidado mientras bajaba sus besos por mis senos que comenzó a besar como si fueran lo más preciado del mundo, me esperé lo peor de que las imágenes de James llegaran a mi cabeza pero no lo hicieron, yo solo me limitaba a gemir cada vez que Edward succionaba mis pezones como un niño pequeño que suplicara porque su mamá lo amantara.

En un acto de total excitación cruce mis piernas por su cadera y lo obligue a girar, lo cual no hubiera logrado si es no hubiera querido, empecé a acariciar su pecho mientras el cerraba los ojos cuando besaba sus perfectos músculos y abdominales. Mordí suavemente cada uno de sus cuadritos haciendo que Edward gruñera de placer.

Baje mis manos hasta su pantalón y sentí como su miembro estaba tan duro como el concreto, le quité el pantalón y comencé a acariciarlo por encima de su bóxer lo cual lo hizo casi gritar de placer, el quería devolver todo lo que el me había causado en nuestra primera vez en nuestros encuentros cuando no nos hablamos.

Bella… cariño… no te vayas a atrever a… -era demasiado tarde cuando ya había sacado su miembro de su bóxer y lo sostenía con mis manos, era exactamente igual a como lo había visto la primera vez solo creo ahora era más duro-

Aaahhh! Diablos, flaca… -gritó casi desgarrando las sabanas de lo fuerte que las tenía agarradas-

Había escuchado que hacer sexo oral era terriblemente asqueroso pero cuando vi a Edward en ese estado lo único que deseaba incluso por placer propio era hacer eso… y así comencé primero lentamente y luego fui subiendo y subiendo de fuerza. Edward no dejaba de gritar y gritar primero que dejara de hacer eso y luego que no parara. Fui subiendo mis besos por su abdomen y pecho hasta llegar a sus labios que bese con pasión. Él haciendo acopio de "soy Edward el gran vampiro" me puso debajo de él otra vez y nos sonreímos de una forma graciosa.

Eres una diablita… -me dijo riendo-

Pero amas que sea así –acaricie su cuello, mientras reía con el-

Te voy a devolver el favor, nena –me guiñó un ojo antes de que pudiera protestar sentí como lengua ya estaba devorando mi vagina-

Edward no… -gemí con todas mis fuerzas cuando mezclo su lengua con sus dedos-

No que amor? –dijo con su tonta sonrisa torcida que me enloquecía-

NO PARES! –grite apretando las almohadas para no enterrar mis manos en su cabello y clavarlo en mi vagina-

Dame medio segundo, soy un pervertido pero… -desapareció y regreso con los chocolates que había metido a la mochila-

Que vas a hacer con eso? –lo miré casí riendo mientras me apoyaba con mis codos mirándolo-

Llenarte de chocolate… y comerte toda… -corto un poco de la tablilla y la comenzó a frotar en mi-

Pensé que la comida humana no te gusta –dije con un hilo de voz mientras abría más mis piernas y levantaba mi cadera para que Edward tuviera mejor acceso-

Te estoy comiendo a ti… no al chocolate –siguió besándome ahí abajo y yo casi desfallezco cuando el puso el chocolate en mi clítoris y lo mordió-

EDWARD! –Grite al grado de casi quedar ronca cuando llegue al orgasmo-

Si amor? –comenzó a besar mi vientre sonriendo yo aun no recuperaba el aire-

Puedes hacerme el favor de hacerme el amor por piedad? –le supliqué mientras lo besaba, sabía que iba a doler pero no me importaba necesitaba sentir a Edward dentro de mi ya no aguantaba más, incluso cuando su cuerpo frío estaba debajo de mí el calor era demasiado-

Si te duele me dices y paramos ok? –me dijo acariciándome toda otra vez-

Si amor –le sonreí y solo cuando la puntita de él entro a mi sentí el punzante dolor y me mordí los labios-

Te duele verdad, mejor paramos… -me miró lleno de dolor-

NO! Tranquilízate, es como si fuera mi primera vez… solamente -suspire aguantando el dolor- hay que tener… paciencia…

No te quiero lastimar Bella… -me miro como perrito abandonado-

Me matarías si me dejas con esta calentura… -le sonreí –

Entro un poquito más y el dolor seguía ahí pero las caricias de Edward hacían que no fuera tan insoportable.

Amor ya está la mitad… -sonrió Edward orgulloso-

Oh si flaquito nos falta la otra mitad… -dije mordiéndome los labios, ya no buscaba como acomodarme para que el dolor cediera-

Tranquila… ya se… -y eso fue lo último antes que saliera de mi un grito de asombro cuando la mano de Edward comenzó a moverse en círculos en mi clítoris eso hizo que el placer creciera y casi no me preocupara por el dolor hasta que su aterciopelada voz me sacó de mi burbuja de placer.

Nena… ya estamos listos… -soltó una risita- mis deditos son mágicos verdad? –yo sentí como la sangre llego a mis mejillas haciéndolas casi explotar-

Edward se comenzó a moverse primero fue doloroso tanto que le apreté el cabello hasta casi arrancárselo pero luego se fue convirtiendo en placer y más placer.

Cielos Edward no pares –estoy segura que le grite en el oído-

Maldita sea amor que rica estas –nunca pensé que Edward me hablara de esa forma, pero me gustaba, sonaba sexy en el- estas tan estrechita… -gruñó de placer apretándome con más fuerza la cintura-

Cambiamos de posiciones como tres veces, yo tuve como cuatro orgasmos… porque Edward y yo descubrimos algo… él NO SE CANSABA! Por más que intentáramos no se cansaba era imposible, cuando sentí que ya me iba a desmayar de tanto placer y de mi garganta ya no salían más gritos porque estaba ronca decidió que era momento de salirse de mí, cuando lo hizo me abrazo acomodándome sobre él y me fue arrullando hasta que me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

Edward POV

Había hecho el amor con Bella, me sentía tan feliz, los dos nos habíamos entregado para solo recibir amor y placer del otro, ahora la tenía sobre mi pecho, desnuda durmiendo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, acaricie su espalda suavemente toda la noche y parte de la mañana ya que tardó en despertar.

Buenos días mi bella durmiente –le di un beso en la frente mientras ella me abrazaba más sonriendo-

Buenos días príncipe Edward –me sonrió abriendo sus ojos para perderme en sus preciosos ojos chocolate-

Te sientes bien? –le sonreí-

Mejor que nunca –beso mi barbilla- y tu?

Tremendamente feliz -reí suavemente-

Tenemos que regresar? –me preguntó tiernamente-

Mi amor, por mi me quedaría aquí y te haría el amor en cada rincón de esta casa, pero si, hay que regresar al menos por tu ropa –suspiré mientras la envolvía con las sabanas-

Bueno, hay que cumplir con el deber… -suspiró levándose con la sabana envuelta a su cuerpo, yo la veía abobado-

Qué? –se comenzó a reír y me lanzo mi bóxer-

Te ves terriblemente sexy así… -me puse el bóxer debajo de las sabanas-

Bella porque te tapas? –Suspiré levantándome de la cama y abrazándola por atrás- ayer te vi todo nena… -bese su oreja-

Porque no voy a andar andando desnuda por la vida –acaricio mis brazos que estaban atrapando su estómago que comenzó a gruñir-

Iré por algo para que comas… en lo que te vistes –salí de la casa para buscar algo en el bosque para que comiera-

Escuché los pensamientos que había en la casa y sentí como mi mundo se iba. Había visitas


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando regresé a ver a Bella, ella ya se había vestido intenté por todos los medios posibles convencerla que nos quedáramos en la casa para que no la atacaran los demás vampiros pero ella insistió no me quedó de otra que llevarla. Si alguien le tocaba aunque sea un cabello a mi Bella lo lamentaría, nadie la podría tocar, no iba a permitir que le pase lo de James otra vez.

La abracé por la cintura cuando íbamos a entrar por la puerta y pude oír una voz chillona gritando por toda la casa, pero diablos que me pasaba porque me sentía tan tranquilo? Esto no estaba bien, Bella parecía esta igual, luego se escuchaba una voz algo sexy de una mujer y la de otro hombre y obviamente la de Carlisle y Esme.

Abrí la puerta y cuando vi a las personas que estaban reunidas ahí. Todo regresó, fue como si me hubieran pasado la historia de mi vida en una película a 200km/hrs. La chica de cabello negro corto con las puntas que miraban para todos lados era mi hermanita Alice, el rubio que estaba alado de ella era Jasper, su novio de toda la vida y el gigante oso que ahora giraba a mi novia quitándole a respiración era Emmett, la rubia intento de Barbie, no sabía quién era.

Bella! Mírate estas divina –la pequeña la abrazo fuertemente-

Alice… no respiro –dijo Bella quedando morada, por lo que yo corrí para ayudarla-

Hermanito, mírate sigues siendo igual de feo –Alice me abrazo con mucho cariño y yo a ella, si hubiera podido llorar, lo haría, ella estaba viva, era vampira si, pero viva, la podía abrazar otra vez-

Malditos todos son vampiros y yo sigo siendo insignificante –refunfuñó Bella, haciendo que todos rieran menos yo-

Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida… -bese su frente mientras la abrazaba-

AW! Se reencontraron –aplaudió Alice dando brinquitos-

Algo así, fue bastante extraño –comentó Bella mientras escondía su cara en mi pecho-

Bella POV

Reencontrarnos con Alice, Jasper, Emmett fue el segundo momento más feliz de mi vida, Emmett me presentó a su "domadora" como él la llamaba, era Rose, una rubia espectacular que hacía que mi ego se fuera hasta el núcleo de la tierra, pero siempre estaba Edward para hacer que subiera un poquito. Era como por fin el destino se hubiera cansado de hacerme la vida imposible y me estuviera devolviendo todo cuanto amaba en esta vida.

Alice nos contó que el día del accidente los Vulturi la habían convertido en vampira, estuvo con ellos un tiempo hasta que se "escapo" comenzó a viajar por el mundo comprando como siempre había deseado, cuando llegó al sur de Estados Unidos, se había reencontrado en un bar con Jasper, porque tuvo una visión. Jasper nos dijo que cuando había viajado con sus padres habían tenido un accidente muy grave y que en sus delirios recordaba que unas chicas muy lindas le habían prometido muchas cosas y lo convirtieron para tenerlo a su merced. La historia de Emmett fue la más "graciosa" por así decirlo aunque no dejaba de ser trágica, nos contó que había conocido a Rosalie en un bar, ella le había dicho que le encantaban sus hoyuelos y Emmett le había dicho que si quería conocer cosas mejores podían irse a otro lugar y así habían comenzado su hermosa relación, luego Emmett había acompañado a cazar a Rose y un vampiro neófito la quiso atacar, el se metió para defenderla y este lo dejó muy mal herido, Rose lo convirtió y ahora eran inseparables. Los cuatro se habían encontrado cuando Alice recordó a Emmett en un viaje por las vegas.

Odiaba el hecho que tuviera que dormir, yo quería seguir platicando con todos ellos. Carlisle me recordó que tenía que descansar lo cual hizo que Edward dejara de consentirme en todos mis caprichos y me llevara a su cuarto cargada como si fuera un pequeño costal.

Edward bájame –intentaba pegarle en la espalda-

No princesa, tienes que descansar –suspiró arto-

Eres malo, te lo he dicho? –Seguí golpeándolo hasta que me recostó en la cama-

Pues ayer, parecía que era el más bueno del mundo –se colocó sobre mí y me susurro en el oído-

Ni creas me vas a seducir hoy… -intente con toda mi fuerza de voluntad no caer en sus encantos-

Ni un besito? –rozó su nariz por mis labios-

No… -suspiré- ni un besito –sonreí-

Eres cruel… -comenzamos a reír mientras nos besábamos-

OH DIABLOS HAY VISITAS CHICOS! –gritó Emmett desde abajo tan fuerte que yo lo pude oír-

CALLATE QUE TUS GRITOS Y LOS DE ROSALIE SE ESCUCHABAN EN TODO EL HOTEL –gritó Alice-

Esa es mi hermanita –sonrió Edward conmigo mientras me acomodaba en su pecho para dormir-

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando yo ya me encontraba soñando.

Edward POV

Reencontrarme con mi hermana y mis antiguos amigos me devolvió la alegría era como si siguiera siendo humano, tenia al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos, tenía a mi hermanita y a mis compañeros. Cuando Bella me dijo que quiera que la convirtiera en vampiro, me estremeció la idea, la quería conmigo pero no la podía condenar a esta vida tan cruel.

Las semanas pasaron Alice, seguía siendo la misma niña que torturaba a mi Bella para comprarle ropa, yo lo disfrutaba realmente, Bella se veía aun más hermosa cuando vestía con la ropa que Alice le compraba y tenía que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad cuando se ponía esas pequeñas pijamas para dormir. Emmett se la pasaba molestando a Bella con su vida sexual que no estaba satisfecha, cosa que hacía que Bella se enojara al grado de quedar del mismo color de rojo como cuando estaba apenada.

Edward tu novia es insoportable mira como corre –Bella intentaba alcanzarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, Emmett se movía a velocidad vampírica-

Emmett ya cállate y madura –le gritaba Bella tratando de atraparlo-

Ya Emmett deja de molestar a Bella –suspiré aunque ya sabía lo que Bella me diría-

Edward esto es entre Emmett y yo –refunfuñó y continúo persiguiéndolo-

Brother, debes hacerle el favor más seguido, mira como esta de insatisfecha –dijo Emmett aguantándose la risa-

Ahora si me hartaste –gritó Bella- ROSALIE! –Llamó a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas-

Eso es bajo Bella –para esto Rosalie ya estaba alado de el mirándolo con el seño fruncido. Si con alguien no te debías meter era con Bella, según Rose porque ella la podía hacer tía-

Dos semanas Emmett –sentencio la Rose y Emmett casi se muere-

No! Dos semanas no Rose por favor nena –hizo un puchero Emmett y Bella se soltó a reír igual que todos en la casa-

Si sigues serán cuatro… -Rose le daba golpecitos al piso con su pie-

Y todos sabíamos que significaba eso, eran cuatro semanas sin sexo y para Emmett eso era terrible, era el propio apocalipsis.

Por fin podremos descansar todos de los gritos –comentó mi hermanita mientras abrazaba a Jasper-

Ya verán –seguía haciendo puchero Emmett- me iré a ver Bob esponja –desapareció a la vista de todos para subirse a su habitación-

Todos comenzamos a reír hasta que Alice se quedó estática tomando muy fuerte el brazo de Jasper.

SI! –Grito- lo sabia!, lo sabia! –comenzó a danzar por toda la casa-

Que sabias Allie? –preguntó Bella desconcertada-

No te diré, no te diré –canturreó yo intente concentrarme en su mente para ver que era pero la bloqueo-

Tu, lector de mentes! Ni lo intentes porque no lo lograras –me sacó la lengua y se subió corriendo con Rosalie a su habiatacion-


	24. Chapter 24

Bella POV

Ya eran como las dos de la mañana y yo seguía dando vueltas por toda la habitación de Edward mordiendo mi dedo pulgar. Que era lo que había visto Alice? Diablos necesitaba saberlo, odiaba la incertidumbre. Edward había tratado como diez veces de tranquilizarme pero no lograba.

Amor seguro solo fue algo así como una rebaja en alguna tienda –suspiró Edward-

NO! Porque me hubiera torturado –intenté seguir manteniéndome de pie pero me estaba cayendo de sueño y en menos de un parpadeo Edward ya me había abrazado-

Ya tranquila amor –me sonrió besando mi cabello- yo te voy a cuidar siempre –ahí estaban esas palabras que me daban tanta seguridad-

Te amo flaquito –le susurre a punto de quedarme dormida-

Y yo más a ti flaquita hermosa –me sonrió, quería discutir pero mis ojos ya me pesaban demasiado-

Mis sueños eran sueños realmente, casi todos eran con Edward, él y yo siempre juntos. Pero esta vez fue especial, veía a Edward hermosísimo como siempre con un traje negro se veía feliz y su mirada brillaba, todos vestían de elegantemente, me comencé a acercar a él lentamente, un sacerdote nos esperaba, cuando tomé su mano me di cuenta de algo, estaba totalmente arrugada.

Felices bodas de oro mi amor –me susurró al oído-

Cuando vi mi reflejo en sus ojos era muy parecida a mi abuela, estaba completamente arrugada y envejecida y Edward se seguía viendo como un adolescente

Me desperté exaltada, mi corazón se querida salir de mi pecho y los brazos fuertes de Edward me rodearon

Amor que pasa? Solo fue un mal sueño tranquila –su mano hacía círculos en mi espalda y ahí me di cuenta que había comenzado a llorar-

Edward te lo suplico conviérteme –lo miré sollozando- hago lo que quieras, amárrame con cadenas para que no haga nada indebido, no sé lo que tú quieras lo que sea pero por favor conviérteme, no quiero envejecer a tu lado, quiero ser siempre joven, porque no quiero morir

Bella, no me digas ese amor, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo lastimarte de esa forma –sopló en mi oído abrazándome-

Mi cielo te lo suplico –lo mire directamente a los ojos-

Está bien –suspiro- solo te voy a pedir una cosa –besó mi frente antes de desaparecer y reaparecer-

Lo que quieras Ed, lo que sea –lo miré a los ojos cuando él se comenzaba a hincar-

Oh cielos… -me llevé una mano a la boca ahogando las primeras lágrimas que se formaban-

Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el extraordinario favor de casarte conmigo y compartir toda tu vida con este vampiro que te ama con todo su ser? –Abrió una pequeña caja donde había un anillo con muchos diamantes incrustados, mis lágrimas ya brotaban sin parar-

Si, Edward, si quiero casarme contigo –estas eran las palabras que toda mi vida había soñado con decir y aquí estaba yo en medio de la madrugada aceptando a mi novio vampiro para compartir toda mi vida con él-

LO SABIA! –se escucho un agudo grito desde otra habitación mientras Edward y yo nos besábamos-

CALLATE ALICE INTENTO BESAR A MI FUTURO ESPOSO –diablos que bien se escuchaba eso sonreí con Edward mientras me giraba en el aire-

SI ESCUCHO UN SOLO GEMIDO LE QUITARE A EDWARD LA RAZON POR LA QUE GRITAS ISABELLA –gritó Alice-

Alice… porque gritas, estas en el cuarto de alado… -dijo Edward por voz pausada y tranquila riendo-

Jasper estoy… -la voz de Alice fue silenciada gracias al cielo- no hagas…. Eso –suspiró y de ahí fue un silencio absoluto-

Gracias a dios –sonreímos Edward y yo, no había dos personas más felices en todo el mundo de esto estaba segura-

Mi amor… será mejor que descanses –beso mis labios suavemente para luego ir por mi mejilla, oreja y cuello-

Si sigues con eso Edward, te juro que no podré… -suspiré fuertemente apretando los ojos por sus besos-

Descansa amore mío –en un segundo me encontraba en la cama sobre el pecho de Edward- cuidaré de tus sueños así como tu cuidas mi corazón –beso mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mi espalda

En unos segundos yo ya estaba profundamente dormida, había tenido muchas emociones en un día, las visiones de Alice, de ser novia pase a ser prometida de Edward, todo eso era extremadamente genial y emocionante para mí. Y claro como yo seguía siendo una aburrida humana pues me daba sueño.

Me dejé llevar por la fantasía de mis sueños, los cuales no eran muy diferentes a la realidad.

Edward POV

Bella estaba profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho, el sonido de su corazón tan tranquilo era como escuchar la mejor música relajante. Acariciar su piel, hirviendo sobre las yemas de mis dedos era como acariciar un ángel que el cielo me había mandado aun cuando yo era un monstro.

Sonreí al recordar que la pequeña y delicada mujer que dormía sobre mí en poco tiempo sería mi esposa, todo lo que siempre habíamos soñado desde pequeños se cumpliría, Bella, Bella Swan, esa pequeña niña a la que le devolví su osito cuando esos niños la molestaban iba a ser mi esposa, aquella mujer que había luchado para que yo recordará mi pasado, aquella mujer que me guardó luto cuando me creía muerto, iba a ser mía completamente mía, si sonaba quizá un poco posesivo pero anhelaba a Bella como un enfermo.

Recordé sus palabras cuando despertó del sueño, ella quería que la convirtiera en un monstro como era yo, no sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente para lograrlo poderme contener al manjar que era para mí su sangre pero sin duda lo intentaría por ella. Por un momento me llego la duda que si ella solo estaba conmigo por hacerla vampira y por eso había aceptado mi propuesta, pero deseche esa idea inmediatamente.

Comencé a ver como la luz del sol se asomaba por la ventaba del cuarto, Bella no tardaba en despertar, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron su piel sonreí, me la imaginé como si fuera una vampira, con su piel brillando terriblemente más sexy de lo que era… extrañaría verla dormir definitivamente pero yo era un hombre o vampiro de palabra e iba a cumplir lo que le había prometido.

Bella se comenzó a remover entre mis brazos y yo no pude evitar sonreír como tonto cuando sus hermosos ojos chocolate… oh maldita sea el chocolate… recordé cuando hicimos el amor y bueno… NO EDWARD REACCIONA! Me dijo mi conciencia… NO TOCARAS A BELLA HASTA LA NOCHE DE BODAS MALDITO VAMPIRO SEXOSO suspiré y le sonreí cuando ella me dio un beso en la mandíbula

Buenos días amor… -me sonrió con la voz todavía adormilada-

Buenos días preciosa –bese sus labios con devoción acariciando su espalda- como dormiste?

Perfectamente bien –me sonrió cuando separé mis labios de los suyos-

Tienes que desayunar… te parece si lo hacemos fuera? –baje mis caricias por sus costados-

Me parece una idea genial, pero si sigues acariciándome así voy a desayunarte –soltó una risita, antes de levantarse de mi pecho-

Bella! Ya estoy aquí así que olvídate de usar esa horrible ropa, hoy te compraré ropa nueva –entro Alice con un conjunto de ropa en su brazo- y tu feo vete no veras a Bella desnuda hasta la luna de miel –me sacó la lengua-

Alice, no te voy a pedir permiso cuando quiera hacer el amor con tu hermano –dijo Bella frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos mientras yo reía-

Si siguen con esa actitud no voy a dejar que duerman juntos! Tienen que tener algo emocionante para la noche de bodas! –Alice sonaba desesperada-

Oh maldita sea está bien Alice está bien… -tomó Bella la ropa del brazo de Alice y se metió al baño-

Alice, lo que habías visto en tu visión era mi boda con Bella? –le pregunte a mi hermanita mientras buscaba mi ropa-

Si… pero ayer por la noche vi algo mejor –me guiñó un ojo-

DIME! –intente ver en su mente, pero lo único que vi fue a Alice sacándome el dedo medio-

No, no! –soltó una risita y salió danzando del cuarto-


	25. Chapter 25

Bella POV

Cuando salí de bañarme me puse la ropa que Alice me había dado, era un vestido de mangas con rayitas blancas y azules, me cepille los dientes, el cabello y trate de acomodármelo lo mejor posible, Edward era espectacular yo al menos quería verme bien… me maquille un poco y salí del baño para encontrarme el cuarto vacio, con la cama ya recogida y sobre ella había una rosa roja.

Después sentí como unos poderosos brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura y una gélida respiración sobre mi cuello para luego tomaran lugar a unos fríos labios que me enloquecían. Tomó la rosa que tenía entre mis manos y comenzó a acariciar mis brazos con ella, se sentía bien, pero no como cuando me acariciaba con sus dedos.

Ya no tengo fuerza para separarme de ti –me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer-

Dentro de muy poco seré eternamente tuya –giré mi cabeza para besar sus labios con devoción-

Los labios de Edward y los míos se movían por si solos, era como cobraran vida cuando estaban unidos, en nuestros besos siempre había una combinación terrible de pasión, deseo pero cargados de amor y ternura. Poco a poco el se fue separando, yo abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme que el aun los tenía cerrados apretándolos muy fuerte.

Mi amor, estas bien? –acaricie su brazos que descansaban sobre mi estomago-

Si –me sonrió para después abrir sus ojos y toparme con ellos perdiéndome totalmente- Esto es asombrosamente placentero… -aspiró el olor de mi cabello sonriendo- vamos a desayunar…

Amaba la fuerza de voluntad de Edward, su fuera por mi me la pasaría encerrada en un cuarto con el haciendo el amor a cada momento ya que ahí podía hacer con el todo lo que amaba hacer: decirle cuanto lo amaba, abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo… todo lo que quería hacer con él.

Decidió que su carro no era un buen medio de transporte y me llevo como mono araña sobre su espalda a desayunar. Entramos al lugar y la chica que nos dio la mesa, casi podía jurar que lo estaba violando con la mirada no necesitaba tener la habilidad de Edward de lector de mentes, pero creo que le deje muy en claro que no estaba disponible cuando lo bese poniendo mi mano con mi anillo de compromiso sobre su mejilla para acariciarlo.

Bueno amor –dije intentando recobrar la respiración- a que se debe este desayuno…. –le sonreí pegándome a su pecho-

Tengo que tener un motivo para traer a mi futura esposa a desayunar como humana? –comenzó a reír suavemente-

Pues, no pero quizá sería mejor desayunar con la comida sobre tu pecho… -me mordí el labio inferior imaginándome eso, definitivamente era una perdida sexual…-

Bella, no me tientes… que ya escuchaste la amenaza de Alice y realmente es lindo lo que dijo… -me sonrió-

Bueno quizá si… -reí-

Flaquita… para que fecha quieres que nos casemos? –Me preguntó mientras yo me llevaba un delicioso trozo de tocino a la boca-

Veamos… -suspiré intentado no morir de asfixia- mañana sería una buena fecha…

Lo veo complicado realmente –Edward comenzó a reír-

En las vegas hay matrimonio las 24 horas, te puedes disfrazar de Elvis y yo de Marilyn Monroe y ya sabes ahí es la cuidad del pecado… -comenzamos a reír como tontos cuando el celular de Edward sonó-

Es Alice… -suspiró- Si ahorita pongo el altavoz…. –la voz de Edward sonaba fastidiada-

ISABELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN, SI SE ATREVEN A IRSE A LAS VEGAS A CASARSE JURO QUE LOS TORTURARE DE ALGUNA FORMA U OTRA, YA QUE ESTEN CASADOS EN UNA BODA ORGANIZADA COMO DIOS MANDA, PUEDEN IRSE A LAS VEGAS Y PROFANAR TODO EL P… MUNDO LES QUEDO CLARO? –esta vez Alice si sonaba molesta y me dio miedo-

Allie, jamás te haríamos eso… -suspiré- es más… -mire a Edward con cara de "me voy a arrepentir"- quiero que seas mi dama de honor… -me mordí el labio inferior-

–grito agudamente por el teléfono- Bella tú no te preocupes por nada, entre Rose, Esme y yo vamos a arreglar todo, solo pónganse de acuerdo en la fecha y todo será espectacular, vi en una revista unos lugares para luna de miel… -Edward la interrumpió-

Alice, déjame ver eso a mí, yo quiero ver a donde voy a llevar a Bella –dijo lo más amable posible-

Bueno está bien, los dejo porque iré a ver todo hoy, desfruten y nada de andar creando vampiritos –rio en teléfono-

ALICE! –Gritamos los dos antes de reír-

Yo nada mas decía… -cortó la llamada-

Entonces cuando nos casamos? –le pregunte sonriendo-

Te parece en unos 10 meses? Ya sabes para organizar todo –yo me atragante con mi jugo siento como moría-

EDWARD! Diez meses? Sabes todo lo que puede pasar en DIEZ meses? –lo miré incrédula-

Nena, no es ni un año… tranquila, yo te cuidare –beso mi cuello y sentí como se hizo un click en mi cerebro-

Ya te descubrí! Eres un vampiro tramposo! Quieres atrasar mi conversión! –lo miré-

Bella… ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo… quiero que seas el mayor tiempo posible humana … -suspiró abrazándome, tenía que convérselo de alguna manera… y recordé la discusión de Emmett y Rose-

Está bien… diez meses… pero no haremos el amor en todo ese tiempo… -vi como Edward comenzaba a quedar más pálido si era posible y sus ojos se abrieron como platos-

Eso es bajo, Bella… -entrecerró los ojos- pero… podemos darnos cariño… flaquita… -bajo una mano hasta mis piernas para irla subiendo por mi vestido, maldita sea Edward era un descarado-

No, nada de cariñitos… -apreté mis piernas aprisionando su mano-

Maldita sea, no sé cómo le va a hacer Alice pero en un mes nos casamos… -me sonrió besando mi mejilla y yo lo abracé fuertemente-

No tengo un premio? –me miró con ojitos de niño castigado-

Te lo doy en la casa… y no me refiero a TU casa… -entendió y pago la cuenta rápidamente. Cuando salimos me llevo corriendo hasta la casa de la playa y apenas cerro la puerta me atrajo con fuerza para pegarme a su pecho-

Y mi premio? –Me sonrió y yo ya no aguante más, Alice dijo que nada de sexo, pero unos besitos… no estaban de más-


	26. Chapter 26

Edward POV

Lleve a Bella en mi espalda corriendo lo más rápido que podía, me sentía como cuando tenía cinco años y mi mamá me decía que si arreglaba mi cuarto me daría un premio y lo hacia lo más rápido posible para que me lo diera. Solo que sabía que Bella me iba a dar otra clase de premio…

Apenas cerré la puerta la atraje con un poco más de fuerza a mi pecho, juraba que en un mes, que por cierto esperaba que las malditas visiones de Alice sirvieran de algo y ya estuviera preparando todo, la iba a reclamar a Bella como mía unas millones de veces y más cuando la hiciera vampira. No quiera hacerla pasar todo ese sufrimiento, pero tan egoísta que la quería para mí por más que para siempre.

Bella colocó sus pequeños brazos sobre mi cuello y brincó para enrollar sus piernas en mi cadera quedando bastante juntos, su vestido se enrollo hasta su estomago y nos comenzamos a besar con amor y pasión, nuestras lenguas danzaban como su hubieran pasado 110 años deseándose, con un brazo rodee su pequeña cintura para sostenerla, era como cargar una pluma, y con la otra acaricie su cabello, ella por su parte comenzó a acariciar mi pecho haciendo que Eddie comenzara a despertar su letargo… Avancé con Bella aun cargándola la pegue contra la pared para poder acariciarla mejor.

Baje mis besos por su cuello, amaba a esa mujer, la deseaba, su cuerpo era mi perdición definitivamente, Eddie estaba más que feliz en estos momentos y parecía que Bella estaba bastante emocionada porque podía olerla ella en un acto totalmente no esperado por mi comenzó a frotarse contra mi miembro haciéndome gruñir de placer.

Nena que haces? –Eché mi cabeza para atrás cuando aumento el ritmo-

Alice dijo que no sexo –no articulaba las oraciones lo que me hizo reir un poco- nunca dijo que no a los cariñitos –gritó cuando yo igual comencé a frotarme contra ella-

Bella… espera un segundo… te voy a lastimar así… -recordé lo de James y me quité o mejor dicho destrocé mi pantalón de mezclilla para solo quedar con mis bóxers, la tela era las suave al igual que su pequeño calzón así sentiríamos mas los dos-

La volví a cargar y seguimos en lo nuestro, quedamos que nuestras manos no iban a tocar ninguna parte intima… pero nuestras partes intimas si se podían tocar, si era algo tonto pero cuando la calentura es mayor, las cosas tontas resultan ser muy buenas ideas, con mi pecho rozando sus senos Bella gritaba mi nombre y tiraba de mi cabello

Ed… WARD! –gritó la ultima parte de mi nombre cuando empuje más mi miembro sobre ella para que sintiera mas-

Te amo… te amo… -decía mientras besaba mis hombros-

Y yo a ti mi dulce Bella –sentí como estaba a punto de que esto concluyera-

Me moví mas fuerte ganándome millones de gritos más de Bella y palabras sucias que en sus labios eran terriblemente sexys. Ambos llegamos al clímax gritando como dos locos de pasión, Bella casi cae desmayada en mis brazos.

No sé cómo voy a aguantar un mes… -suspiré cuando estábamos en el piso, ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas y yo estaba sentado apoyando en la pared acariciando su cabello-

Fuerza de voluntad mi amor… -respondió una agitada Bella con los ojos cerrados-

Estas muy cansada? –le pregunte solo para cambiar de tema-

Tú qué crees? –Suspiró mirándome- acabo de hacer casi el amor con mi novio vampiro… que no se cansa por lo tanto estuvimos casi tres horas dándonos cariño… creo que si estoy cansada… -comenzó a reír-

La levante como bebe pegándola a mi pecho y la lleve al cuarto para que se recostara y durmiera un rato y se recuperaba la recosté en la cama y comencé a besar su cuerpo, esta vez no con lujuria sino con amor… el cansancio de Bella era demasiado que casi ni se movía, cuando llegue a su vientre plano me detuve y comencé a acariciarlo.

Y la cruel realidad llego a mí, yo no sabía si Bella soñaba con ser madre, yo no sabía si podía embarazarla mi cuerpo estaba muerto, por un segundo me imagine a Bella con su barriguita hinchada con un carácter peor al que ya tenía comiendo sin parar dulces y yo abobado mirando como todo su cuerpo cambiaba y cumpliéndole todos sus antojos. Me imagine a Alice comprando compulsivamente ropa de bebe. Suspiré ante tal idea, sabía que no iba a ser posible jamás, bella y yo nunca lo lograríamos y todo por mi culpa.

Cuando despertó, regresamos a la casa, Alice nos sonreía pícaramente, pero no le hicimos caso y nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde todos reunidos en la sala y detalles de la boda, de cómo queríamos que fuera y cosas así, el vestido, los invitados, la decoración, la música, Bella tenía cara de terror y yo ya no lograba entender cual era la diferencia de los colores de blanco que Alice me decía

EDWARD! Es sencillo! Blanco perla o blanco azuloso –gritaba Alice a punto de arrancarse el cabello-

El que sea esta bien ALICE!, no me importa! –Suspiré fuertemente- con que Bella este a mi lado y haya un sacerdote enfrente me vale si tiene un vestido de novia o uno sencillo, y mejor si no tiene nada así todo será más sencillo –vi como las mejillas de Bella se encendían y Emmett reía-

Eres un! –grito Alice- eres un peligro para la moda! No sé cómo somos hermanos maldita sea –creo que comenzó a cambiar de color a rojo de su molestia-

Blanco perla es genial Alice –intervino Bella para tranquilizarla-

Perfecto! –sonrió y su expresión cambio totalmente-

Así pasaron las semanas, eligiendo cosas, probando comida que para mi toda sabia a tierra y Bella casi vomitaba cuando probaba algunas cosas, las invitaciones, el tipo de letra de las invitaciones, diablos íbamos a morir, ni tiempo nos daba de besarnos más que en la mañana, la enana lo estaba logrando… hasta que llego la prueba del vino para brindar… Alice compro como cincuenta botellas de vino para que probáramos, para mí todos sabían a nada pero al parecer a Bella TODOS le parecieron fascinantes.

Mmm amor… creo que has tomado mucho vino por hoy… -dije, mientras evitaba que tropezara por séptima vez con sus pies-

Pero… amshooor… solo tomé –hipo- un poquito de cada…. Uno –se tambaleaba en mis brazos-

Lo se, preciosa, pero será mejor que descanses… -le guiñé un ojo-

Oh, Oh, Oh –su voz sonaba tan graciosa que no podía evitar de reír- quieres que vashaamos al cuarto eh? Picaron –tocó mi nariz-

Si, mi cielo pero para que descanses y duermas… -la cargue como novia y comencé a subir las escaleras-

Edward, porque eres tan guapo? –comenzó a acariciarme-

Porque así me hicieron mis papas mi amor, ya sabes con mucho cariño… -la deje en la cama mientras buscaba su pijama para cambiarla-

Flaquito… -se hincó sobre la cama- deja eso, dormiré desnuda contigo… -Bella me mataba de risa, nunca la había visto tan tomada, era más sexy-

Si, amor, no usaras ropa para dormir pero hasta que nos casemos… -le pase su pantalón y blusa de pijama- ahora cámbiate amor

Pero Edward –hizo puchero- ándale… unos besitos…. –tomó la ropa-

Te daré besitos pero hasta que te pongas tu pijama –le guiñé un ojo-

Oh ya entendí! –Corrió al baño tambaleándose y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo-

Salió del baño con su pijama, le quedaba algo grande lo que la hacía ver más inocente, llego a la cama y se acostó sobre mí, yo como de costumbre no tenia camisa, Bella comenzó a besar mi pecho, en otras circunstancias, la hubiera besado pero sabía en que estado estaba, y no quería que al día siguiente se levanta sin recordar nada.

Flaquita hermosa, tienes que dormir –ella se estaba comenzando a quitar la blusa pero la detuve-

Bella… no te desnudes… -la mire mientras la besaba, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios-

Edward te deseo…. Ahora por favor –comenzó a menearse-

Oh Flaca… no hagas eso –tomé su nuca y la comencé a besar con intensidad nuestras lenguas se envolvieron como dos serpientes, la llene de caricias hasta que sentí que casi no se movía la separé un poco de mis brazos para darme cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida, yo solo sonreí y la recosté sobre mi pecho.

Sabía que Bella se iba a levantar con un terrible dolor de cabeza y nauseas por todo el vino que tomó, dato a recordar: "no dejar que Bella tome mucho el día de la boda", toda la noche me la pase acariciando su vientre, moría de ganas de tener un bebé con mi ángel, pero no se lo había comentado por miedo a que ella se sintiera mal, cuando Alice la secuestro para ver el vestido de novia hable con Carlisle, sobre eso, él me había explicado si era posible peor no pudimos seguir platicando porque Alice llego para que me probara quince trajes para la boda, para mi todos me quedaban bien pero ella insistía y de todas formas me quede con el primero…

ODIO el sol –esa frase me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que Bella ya había despertado y se intentaba esconder del sol-

Tranquila mi amor…. Ahorita cierro las cortinas… -me levanté para cerrarlas y regrese para abrazarla otra vez-

Edward, vas a quedar viudo antes de casarte… -gimió pegando su frente a mis costados-

Amor nos casamos en mañana, no digas eso… -suspiré, me casaba mañana… por fin la espera estaba terminando-

Me va a explotar la cabeza, Edward júrame que nunca vas a dejar que vuelva a tomar tanto maldita sea –gimió, me partía el alma verla sufrir-

Dale estas pastillas… -me paso un sobre Alice que había entrado no se en qué momento dándome un botecito y un vaso con agua-

Bella, amiga, perdóname, no debí obligarte a beber un poco de todas… -en la mirada de Alice había mucha culpa- si hubiera visto esto jamás lo hubiera hecho –suspiró- los dejo solos, cuídala mucho Ed, tiene que estar bien para mañana…

Está bien Allie, no te preocupes me voy a reponer… -suspiró mientras tomaba las pastillas-

Hay algo que pueda hacer para que sientas mejor? –le pregunté acariciando su espalda-

Solo quédate conmigo… -la pegue contra mi pecho acariciándola-


	27. Chapter 27

Bella POV

Edward se la pasó cuidándome toda la mañana y tarde, me dio de comer una sopa que él hizo que estaba muy buena por cierto, hasta que Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle entraron a su cuarto sacándonos de nuestro abrazo.

Lo siento Belly Bells pero tenemos que llevarnos a esta víctima del matrimonio –dijo Emmett-

Victima? Pero si yo estoy feliz –Edward me sonrió-

Lo siento Romeo, pero tendrás que soltar a tu Julieta porque no la vas a ver hasta mañana que estén en el altar condenando sus almas –cruzó los brazos Emmett aporreando su pie-

HASTA MAÑANA? –Gritamos Edward y yo- es mucho! –Soltó Edward-

Oh Edward no exageres, vas a tenerla toda la eternidad –ahora era Jasper-

Emmett te pareces tanto a Alice en esa pose… -reí-

Calla! Eso fue bajo hermanita –me sacó la lengua Emmett-

Bueno… ve a divertirte… -suspiré abrazando a Edward- si me llego a enterar que te portas mal… puedo ser peor que Rose –le guiñé un ojo-

Tranquila Bella, solo lo llevaremos a cazar… -me sonrió Carlisle, porque no todos podían ser como él?-

Bueno, Carlisle en ti si confío –le sonreí a mi futuro suegro-

Diviértete, come sanamente, lávate las manos… -le sonreí a Edward mientras nos poníamos de pie-

Si, si, y si mi amor… -me sonrió antes de atraerme a sus labios y besarme con devoción y pasión-

Nosotros… Edward te esperamos en el patio… -él solo respondió con un gruñido mientras seguía besándome, yo acaricie todo su cuerpo para recordarlo… iban a ser las 12 o 18 horas más largas de mi vida-

A dios señorita Swan… -me sonrió-

A dios, joven Cullen –me reí aún abrazándolo-

La voy a ver mañana? –me abrazo igual pero pegándome más a su pecho-

Oh claro, seré la de blanco –le guiñé un ojo-

Perfecto, entonces… de ahí nos podemos escapar a hacer travesuras… -susurro en mi oído de una forma muy sexy-

Ya Edward vete o no te voy a dejar ir… -reí intentando soltarme de su agarre-

Te extrañare mucho –me beso- te llamaré mañana –otro beso- cuando despiertes –beso- cuando camines –beso- si Alice te tortura –beso y lo interrumpí-

Solo grito… ya se –le sonreí – ya vete, no quiero ser una neófita en mi luna de miel y morderte…. –le di una nalgada para que caminara-

Te amo –gritó en el marco de la puerta-

Yo más –le sonreí e intente dormir-

Comencé a soñar diferente esta vez, Edward no estaba… realmente fue un sueño de los que yo denomino marciano… entraba a una tienda de películas y habían posters de mi cara con la de Edward abrazados, salía Jake igual abrazándome, millones de niñas veían la foto de Edward y suspiraban, luego habían playeras que tenían nuestras fotos. Realmente era extraño

BELLA DESPIERTA POR DECIMA VEZ DESPIERTA SE HACE TARDE! –ahí estaba Alice sacudiéndome para despertar y pensé "hagámosle una broma a Alice"-

Mmm si Edward más fuerte dame más –fingí gemir abrazando más la almohada que tenia entre mis piernas-

ISABELLA DESPIERTA CARAJO DEJA DE VIOLAR A LA ALMOHADA-continúo sacudiéndome-

Oh flaquito si no pares sigue así sigue así para que Alice escuche nuestros gritos –ya no resistí más y me comencé a reir-

ISABELLA, TIENES QUE AGRADECERLE A DIOS QUE TE QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZON Y POR ESO NO TE ESTOY MATANDO AHORITA MISMO –grito fuertemente arrastrándome de la cama-

Allie solo era una broma… vamos, no te enojes –la abracé-

No me enojo Bella… -me sonrió- un día vas a gritar así… pero amenazando a Edward que nunca en su jodida vida te va a volver a tocar… -se encogió de hombros-

De que hablas? –la mire extrañada-

No de nada, no me hagas caso…. Vamos para que te cepille el cabello… -me llevó a su cuarto y comenzó a peinármelo-

Ya regresaron los chicos? –le pregunte mientras tiraba de mi cabello-

Si ya llegaron, tranquila, no te va a dejar plantada, antes lo castro…. –ambas reímos mientras Rose me peinaba, Alice me maquillaba, Esme me ayudaba con el vestido y mi mamá lloraba-

Mi celular sonó y vi que era un número desconocido, respondí escuche la aterciopelada voz que podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

Hola nena –me dijo endemoniadamente sexy-

Que hay baby –le respondí siguiéndole el juego- tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Me voy a casar y tú? –me respondió y casi pude ver su sonrisa torcida-

Igual, con el que ha sido mi novio desde los cinco años –sonreí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

Que aguante, se nota que lo amas –su voz era igual de hermosa pero con más amor-

Con toda mi alma… -le respondí sinceramente-

Dichoso, debe ser muy afortunado –susurro muy despacio-

Yo soy la afortunada… -reí suavemente-

Si supieras todo lo que voy a hacer a mi futura esposa en la noche de bodas…. Dejarías a tu futuro esposo… -regreso la voz sexy-

Creo que te será complicado… los vestidos son muy abultados últimamente… -reí poniéndome nerviosa por lo que decía-

Tengo un pequeño detalle a mi favor… soy vampiro –oh maldita sea su voz si seguía así me iba a acostar con el en medio de todos-

Pobre vestido… -reí-

Pobre de mi novia… no la dejare respirar… - seguía con esa voz que no se ponía nervioso? O claro era Edward el súper vampiro –

Qué hay de la luna de miel? –necesitaba saber a dónde me iba a llevar no me había dicho por más que le suplique-

Todo el continente va a gozar… de los gritos que pegaremos –ok era oficial, me casaba con Edward, bailaba con Edward y misteriosamente iba a desaparecer porque ya podía sentir como mi negligé se mojaba-

Cullen… vas a sufrir lo juro, esto que me estás haciendo pasar… lo vas a pagar lo juro –gemí-

Te amo Bella –dijo alegre-

Y yo a ti… pero no te salvaras… -reí antes de cortar la llamada-

Bella te ves preciosa, hija –Charlie me abrazo, había sido complicado explicarles que Edward había sobrevivido al accidente aéreo y que había perdido la memoria y por un milagro de Dios había llegado a manos de Carlisle y Esme, un matrimonio joven que lo adoptaron como hijo igual que a Alice, fue una historia bastante rara, pero se la creyeron-

Gracias papá, tu igual te ves muy bien –sonreí- te ruego que no dejes que me mate en las escaleras por favor –suspiré-

Claro que no Bella, te cuidaré –nos acercamos a las escaleras y la música comenzó a sonar, era la entrada de Esme con Edward por un lugar desconocido para mí y por culpa de las maldita flores no lo había podido ver, luego seguían Carlisle con Renee, Alice con Jasper, Rose con Emmett y la marcha nupcial comenzó para que yo comenzará a caminar.

Sentí como las piernas no me respondían y los nervios se apoderaron de mí pero caminé con la vista nublada a causa de mis lágrimas.


	28. Chapter 28

Edward POV

Después de mi llamada extraña con Bella, baje con Esme a la entrada de la casa para esperar nuestra entrada como habíamos practicado cuatrocientas veces con Alice, yo por más que me estire para ver a Bella no lo logré, maldita enana tenía previsto todo.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a resonar por las paredes de la casa y todos los invitados voltearon a ver al ángel que bajaba las escaleras del brazo de su padre, cuantas veces yo había dicho que Bella era hermosa había sido un estúpido, ella se veía… sublime su vestido blanco marcaba perfectamente sus curvas sin verse muy sugestiva, su maquillaje era natural su cabello chocolate estaba planchado y tenía algunas partes sujetas, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron noté que los de ella están empañados por lágrimas, si yo en este momento fuera humano estaría igual que ella más allá de todas las distancias que se habían interpuesto entre nosotros, las habíamos recorrido con valor y amor.

Y aquí estábamos los dos mirándonos frente a un altar, con todos nuestros seres queridos de testigos del profundo y sagrado amor que tenía hacia Bella y ella hacía mí, el matrimonio solo era un símbolo de nuestra unión ya que Bella y yo estábamos unidos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Charlie tomó la mano de Bella y después de soltar un suspiró la puso sobre la mía

Edward, es lo único que tengo, cuídala mucho por favor –casi pude ver como Charlie estaba a punto de llorar-

Quédate tranquilo, la cuidare hasta con el último aliento de mi vida, te lo prometo –y esta era la segunda promesa más importante que había hecho en toda mi vida, cuidaría de Bella hasta que no pudiera más-

Limpié las lágrimas de Bella suavemente mientras ella sonreía y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

La boda comenzó con el sacerdote dándonos la bendición, era una misa preciosa, por salud mental de todos decidimos que Emmett no leyera nada era capaz de hacer algo no adecuando yo por momentos me perdía mirando a Bella que lloraba y lloraba de emoción, cuando comenzó el momento de los votos me tocó a mí primero

Yo, Edward Cullen te acepto a ti Isabella Swan, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida –le sonreí a mí ya casi esposa mientras le ponía el anillo-

Yo Isabella Swan, te acepto a ti, Edward Cullen, para amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida –me sonrió de una forma hermosa y me coloco el anillo muy concentrada-

Si no hay nadie que se interponga a esta unión –hizo una pausa que creo duró una vida, si alguien se atrevía a hablar está muy seguro que lo mataría-

En ese caso –sonrió el sacerdote- yo los declaro –dios mío cada vez faltaba menos- marido y mujer –bella y yo sonreímos más que nunca-

Edward, puedes besar a tu esposa –esas eran las palabras para que más necesitaba escuchar, tome a Bella de la cintura y ella automáticamente me tomó del cuello y nos besamos, este beso no fue como los que acostumbrábamos darnos, fue lleno de amor, era como quisiéramos demostrarnos todo en un beso, le pegue más a mi hasta que un chiflido de Emmett hizo que MI esposa se separara de mis labios cuando toda la gente se le unió para aplaudirnos-

Nos separamos aun sonriendo, Bella tenía las mejillas ardiendo por su sonrojo pero me encantada, era un adicto a ella. Caminamos por el pasillo ya como marido y mujer, mientras nos aventaban pétalos de flores.

Comenzaron las felicitaciones, cuando se acercaban las vampiresas Bella se ponía nerviosa, pero no entendía por qué ella se veía más hermosa que ellas y yo no me cansaba de repetírselo, después de una hora de buenos deseos nos dirigimos al patio para nuestro primer baile, Bella estaba nerviosa para variar porque no sabía bailar, comenzó la música y nos comenzamos a mover suavemente mientras todos nos aplaudían.

Esta feliz señora Cullen? –le pregunte mientras bailamos you make it real de james morrison-

Más que feliz esposo mío –me sonrió mientras la giraba-

No habíamos a bailado desde tus quince años -recordé ese momento, fue nuestro primer beso apasionado-

Es cierto –comenzamos a reír suavemente-

Te amo Bella –bese su mejilla con amor-

Te amo Edward –beso mis labios suavemente-

A nuestra danza se nos unieron Esme y Carlisle y Charlie y Renee, yo baile con todas las chicas de mi familia y Bella con los chicos hasta que comenzó Alice con sus maravillosos rituales de boda, el ramo y el liguero. Bella se subió en una silla con mi ayuda y lanzó el ramo, solo que tenía una pequeña trampa… salieron dos ramos disparados, uno lo atrapo Alice y el otro Rose, fue divertido ver la cara de miedo de Emmett y la cara de Jasper de felicidad.

Después de ayudar a Bella a bajarse de la silla, tuvo que subir una pierna sobre la silla para que yo le quite la liga con los dientes, ella me hecho una mirada endemoniada de que no se me ocurriera hacer nada indebido pero como terco que soy no le hice caso, ella se levanto un poco el vestidote y metí mi cabeza mostrando por fuera que no estaba metiendo las manos, como tenía las piernas baste abiertas aproveche el momento para besar desde su ingle hasta donde estaba su liga.

Bella POV

Comenzaron los rituales de lanzar el ramo y la liga, confiaba que Edward iba a ser un buen niño y no iba a ponerme nerviosa… pero que equivocada estaba… comenzó a besar mis piernas para ser más especifica mi ingle y mi entrepierna, maldito vampiro me las iba a pagar todas… yo intente no gemir y guardar la compostura así que solo me sonroje, sentí como comenzó a bajar la liga gracias a dios hasta quitármela, ya que la sacó me guiñó un ojo y yo le hice una mirada del mal. La lanzo y le calló a Emmett.

La boda fue espectacular, era de ensueño era como su yo una cenicienta por fin había encontrado a su príncipe azul que para efectos prácticos podíamos llamarlo "vampiro azul" y me había casado con él. Cuando Alice nos dio la señal, Edward me cargo e hicimos la tradicional escapada de los novios en el volvo de Edward que tenía las latas colgadas de la defensa y decía recién casados antes me había despedido de todos, sobre todo de mis papas que no dejaban de llorar, imaginarme que iba a verlos morir me partía el alma, pero era lo que había decidido y no podía cambiar de opinión. Le agradecía a Dios que Edward no pudiera leer mis pensamientos más que nunca en este momento.

Aun no puedo creer que estamos casados –rompí el silencio que teníamos Edward y yo mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro-

Ni yo preciosa, esto es tan… genial –sonreímos muy emocionados, yo me acerqué y comencé a besarlo primero con cariño y luego con más pasión-

Mmm Bells… creo que –no le permitía hablar por los besos- nos detenemos… sino… -otra vez más besos- te voy a hacer el amor aquí… -pudo exclamar después de varios intentos-

Y eso qué? Existen impedimentos para ti? –Reí sobre sus labios-

No, pero tu vestido es demasiado gigante y no vas a estar cómoda –dijo mientras me acomodaba otra vez en mi asiento-

Unos minutos después llegamos a una cabaña, similar a la que Edward y yo visitábamos cuando la lujuria nos ganaba, pero esta era doscientas veces más lujosa y romántica, me quede tan abobada viéndola que no me di cuenta cuando Edward ya se había bajado del auto y me tenía en sus brazos cargándome.

Edward… esta casa es… preciosa –le sonreí colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-

Esta casa solo es para nuestra noche de bodas, mañana partiremos a nuestra luna de miel –me sonrió mientras abría la casa y entrabamos-

Siempre había sido mi sueño entrar a una casa en tus brazos para pasar nuestra noche de bodas –le sonreí, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, no era ni mi primera ni mi segunda vez con Edward pero me sentía rara, el suavemente de me dejó sobre el piso y me abrazo por la cintura-

Bella, a partir del instante que nos convertimos en marido y mujer, jure que te cumpliría todos tus sueños y yo te hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplírtela –acomodó mi cabello atrás de mi oreja e hizo que me arqueara un poco mi espalda para que sus labios quedaran en mi cuello.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward POV

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaba nervios, había estado con Bella otras veces y la deseaba, pero generalmente nos gana la pasión y todo es más sencillo, pero esta vez era más complicado tenía una necesidad tremenda por hacer todo lo que ella deseaba, si Bella me pedía un estrella era capaz de viajar en un cohete espacial para bajarle una.

Yo le había prometido convertirla apenas nos casáramos y se lo iba a cumplir, así eso costara que ella y yo no tuviéramos familia, me acerqué a su cuello y lo bese, esto me costaba muchísimo trabajo, realmente no quería transformarla aun, quería estar con ella un tiempo más como humana.

Edward… no –dijo mi precioso ángel con un hilo de voz cuando estaba a punto de traspasar su suave piel con mis dientes-

Todavía no… -suspiró cuando me vio- quiero tener una noche de bodas como humana, quiero que intentemos tener una familia, que eso no sé si sea posible, pero muchas de mis amigas me dijeron que todos los favores que les hacia dios me los pagaría con muchos intentos y pocos hijos asi… que quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo siendo humana y el día que me conviertas quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo otra vez -tomó aire para continuar hablando- por algo me llevas cinco años de edad

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para que mi amor se encendiera, Bella y yo pensábamos igual, ella igual deseaba una familia tanto como yo y la única forma de intentar era haciendo el amor, ataqué sus labios con devoción la abracé más pegándola a mi pecho, definitivamente el vestido de Bella me estorbaba era demasiado abultado.

Es una molestia el vestido –gruñó mientras nos besábamos-

Un poco… -sonreí mientras la cargué para llevarla a la habitación, que estaba decorado con pétalos de rosas en la cama, alado de nuestra cama había una canasta con frutas y todo estaba iluminado con muchas velas, tendría que agradecerle a Esme por la casa y a Rose por decorar-

Edward…el cuarto… esta precioso –sonrió dulcemente mientras yo la abrazaba y acariciaba su vientre-

Preciosa estas tu mi vida –comencé a besar su cuello con dulzura mientras ella se fue girando para quedar frente a mí y besarnos con mejor acaricié la parte de su cuello que estaba descubierta mientras ella metía sus manos por debajo de mi saco acariciando mi espalda-

Mientras la besaba, intentaba ser racional e irle desatando el vestido, pero a partir de ese día iba a odiar todos los malditos corsés del mundo, así que opté por la mejor decisión y romperlo, desgarré el vestido con una facilidad que me sorprendió, Bella solo soltó una risita y yo casi desfallezco cuando vi su ropa interior, solo era un muy diminuta tanga y un brasier estraple.

La acerqué más a mí y la recosté suavemente sobre la cama besando su cuello mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, sobretodo sus piernas, eran tan largas y suaves. Bella tenía una mano sobre mi cuello mientras me quitaba la camisa, mi saco no tenía idea donde había quedado o en qué momento me lo había quitado, cuando logro quitarme la camisa una sonrisa se dibujo en sus apetitosos labios que me encargue de besar otra vez pero esta vez con mayor pasión.

Me abrazó fuertemente mientras se comenzaba a levantar, dejándome parado frente a ella que estaba sentada en la orilla.

Que pasa mi vida? –la vi asustado-

Estas muy vestido… -dicho esto comenzó a quitarme el cinturón y luego el pantalón, yo acostumbraba usar bóxers normales… pero Alice me había regalado estos pegaditos negros para la boda… al parecer a Bella le gustaron mucho por la reacción que tubo, comenzó a acariciar mi miembro-

Flaca… créeme que esto es más doloroso para mí que para ti pero esto se trata de ti –me volví a acostar sobre ella para besarla sin dejarla reclamar, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar como solían hacerlo, Bella se puso sobre mí mientras yo me apoyaba en la cabecera de cama, le quité el brasier lentamente, ella se movía suavemente sobre mí se sentía tan bien… definitivamente la abstinencia tenia buenos resultados, comencé a besar sus senos, estaban tan suaves pero con mis caricias se fueron poniendo duritos, ella no dejaba de menearse suavemente y gemía suavemente era como si se estuviera conteniendo, yo mientras acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo ahora para disfrutar del placer que producían nuestras caricias, nuestros besos. Bella aumento un poco más sus movimientos mientras besaba mis hombros y acariciaba mi espalda, yo tenía mis manos sobre sus caderas y piernas acariciándola, me estiré y tome una fresa y la comencé a pasar por todo su cuerpo, ella reía y reía suavemente

Que haces Ed? –Soltó una risita cuando me lleve la fresa a mi boca-

Tú siempre hueles a fresas, entonces comerme una fresa es como si te comiera –le sonreí mientras la recostaba sobre la cama y me ponía sobre ella-

Seguimos besándonos creo no hubo un solo rincón de su cuerpo que no besara comencé a descender por en medio de sus senos hasta su ombligo donde me detuve un rato, levanté un poco su cadera para poder ir deslizando su tanga para quitársela, seguí besando sus piernas hasta su entre pierna, Bella no dejaba de gemir.

Flaquito… -gimió cuando comencé a besar su centro-

Cada vez eres más hermosa… Bella –seguía besando y chupando toda su feminidad- te gusta?

Edward –gimió mordiéndose los labios- me encanta, me fascina –arqueo la espalda-

Seguí con mi labor de esposo complaciente, sabía lo que le gustaba a Bella y esta vez iba a ser diferente, porque lo del imbécil de James ya estaba superado tome varias frutas y las rosé por ella y luego me las comía haciendo que Bella riera y un segundo después gritara, combine mi lengua con mis dedos, después ella se volteo un poco y bese sus glúteos que me enloquecían, los mordí y acaricie como un loco.

Amor… creo que…. –gimió casi gritando-

No te preocupes tu… disfruta –apresuré mis movimientos en su vagina hasta que un grito me indicó que había llegado al clímax, Bella estaba sin aire relajada en la cama y yo me acosté a su lado sonriéndole-

Estas bien pequeña? –le sonreí mientras acariciaba su vientre y pecho-

Dame un minuto… -sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados-

Yo estaba sonriendo tanto que no me di cuenta cuando Bella ya se había colocado sobre mi besándome como nunca, era una Bella apasionada y terriblemente sexy yo la tome de las caderas mientras nos besábamos, ella cortó nuestro beso para besar mi pecho y cada uno de mis cuadritos, se estiró y tomó el syrup de chocolate y me lo comenzó a echar por todo mi abdomen hasta que llego a mi bóxer y gruñó

Qué pasa? –reí al verla enojada-

Me molesta que tengas tanta ropa! –comenzó a inclinar su cabeza y le dio un beso a Eddie, lo cual hizo que este creciera y creciera, ya que me quitó mi bóxer sentí como algo tibio caía sobre mi miembro, cuando levanté al vista, vi la imagen más excitante en toda mi vida…

Bella me había echado chocolate y con sus suaves manos lo estaba esparciendo por todo… yo creo que ya no podía articular palabras solo podía gemir y suspirar hasta que Bella hizo lo de la vez pasada… era el mejor sexo oral en toda mi mediocre vida, ella lo hacía tan bien…

BELLA! –Grité cuando aumento la rapidez-

Que pasa cariño? –Maldita sea su tonta voz inocente que me enloquecía, me las iba a pagar- solo… te estoy quitando el chocolate… -se mordió los labios antes de continuar-

Siguió hasta que me ordenó que me sentara y yo como esclavo de esa diosa que ahora era mi esposa, lo hice, no podía creer lo que Bella iba a hacer… se levantó un poco y se sentó sobre mi miembro, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó a bajar terriblemente lento

Bella… -gemí- cariñito… -apreté los ojos- te importaría hacerlo un poquito más rápido? –le supliqué lo más cordial que pude-

Te dije que me las ibas a pagar Cullen… -no iba ni por la mitad, cuando dijo eso y yo recordé lo que le había hecho en la boda-

Mi amor perdóname –gemí, Bella me apretaba, estaba tan estrecha que me enloquecía, además de que estaba hirviendo por dentro, le agradecía a Carlisle que me hubiera hecho vampiro sido muy probablemente ya hubiera terminado en Bella solo con la primera estocada-

No lo sé… -se llevo un dedo a los labios dándose golpecitos… enloqueciéndome… si quería jugar sucio, yo igual lo haría-

Oh vamos flaquita… -le sonreí torcidamente- tu quieres hacerlo tanto como yo… -acerqué mis labios a sus senos besándolos, arrancándole varios gemidos-

Diablos Edward, te odio –y se dejo caer en mi, haciendo que los gritáramos por la fricción que se produjo, yo aproveche la situación para tomar el control y me comencé a mover dentro de ella mas fuerte-

Me odias Bella? –cada vez que hablaba me movía mas fuerte-

SIII –gimió fuertemente-

De verdad? –Comencé a moverme lentamente como ella lo había hecho-

Maldita sea Edward no me hagas esto –me miro suplicándome- TE AMO con todo mi corazón –nuestros ojos se encontraron y me harté de estos juegos-

Le hice el amor a mi esposa, como nunca lo habíamos hecho, jugamos los dos, a la vez que nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amamos, acaricie todo su cuerpo miles de veces lo bese, hice que llegará al clímax hasta que se canso. Cuando salí de Bella ella prácticamente se durmió entre mis brazos, solo una delgada sabana cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos que habían gozado tanto.


	30. Chapter 30

Cuando Bella se quedó dormida, los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a salir, deberían ser como las cinco o seis de la mañana, acaricie toda su espalda arrullándola, nuestro vuelo salía hasta la tarde, así que no había mucho problema con que durmiera todo lo que quisiera, aun no le había dicho a donde la llevaría, pensé en millones de lugares que fuéramos, entonces, encontré entre sus cosas una libreta que habíamos hecho cuando era humano, entre otras cosas estaban los lugares que prometimos visitar cuando fuéramos más grandes. En la lista estaban muchísimos lugares así que elegí los que recordé más importantes para ella y reserve los boletos.

Los destinos eran Australia, ya que queríamos buscar la dirección del dentista que secuestro a nemo, Grecia Bella nunca me había dicho el por qué pero bueno, yo hacia todo lo que ella quisiera, Paris y ya que estuviéramos ahí, donde ella quisiera ir.

Con cuidado de que no se despertara, la acomode en la cama para prepararle algo de desayunar y recoger un poco el desastre que habíamos hecho… habían pedazos de su vestido por todas partes, frutas, mi traje, nuestra ropa interior… yo reía por dentro recordando lo que habíamos hecho con tanto amor. Encontré una bolsa negra en un closet con una nota de Alice

"_Edward, Edward… que acaso no podías quitarle el vestido? Sabes cuánto trabajo me costo que Bella se pusiera uno con ese vuelo? En fin… mete todo en esta bolsa y nosotros pasaremos a recogerlo, por favor, no queremos sacarlos de la cárcel por faltas a la moral, así que busquen cuartos siempre. _

_Te quiere Alice_

_PD: dice Emmett que si no puedes satisfacer a Bella te metió una cajita con pastillas azules a tu maleta y que los mariscos son muy afrodisiacos"_

Le preparé a Bella un sándwich de queso caliente y uno vaso de jugo de naranja. Cuando llegue al cuarto con la charola, ella ya se estaba despertando.

Buenos días preciosa –sonreí poniendo la charola sobre sus piernas-

Buenos días esposo –comenzó a sonreír- creo que me voy a acostumbrar al desayuno en la cama

Pues, señora Cullen… eso haré siempre que pueda –me senté a su lado mientras la veía comer-

Me fascina la idea amor –pego su frente a hombro-

Por cierto, preciosa estaba intentando acordarme… -tenía que sacar mis dotes actorales ahora o nunca-

Perdiste la memoria otra vez? Edward te voy a golpear –hizo puchero Bella-

No, no es eso cariño… -reí- es que no recuerdo… donde vivía el dentista de nemo… -le sonreí torcidamente-

Simplemente vi como la mirada de Bella se iluminaba y se levantaba en la cama tirando la charola ya sin comida y se tiró sobre mí

P. Sherman calle wahabí 42 Sídney –repitió como diez veces apretándome-

Edward te amo! Vamos a ir a Sídney! –gritó- voy a conocer a los canguros y koalas –definitivamente no me había equivocado, Bella amaría ese lugar-

Si mi amor… encontré el cuaderno que hicimos y vamos a ir a todos los lugares que anotamos ahí –acaricie su cabello suavemente-

Soy tan feliz –suspiro acomodándose en mi brazos-

Ese era el objetivo –reí-

Después de un rato de besos y caricias, nos vestimos y fuimos al aeropuerto para esperar el avión después de un momento subimos y Bella se quedó dormida otra vez entre mis brazos las 16 horas de vuelo, las sobre cargos me coqueteaban pero yo tenía en mi pecho a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Bella despertó cuando el avión aterrizo.

Recorrimos todo el continente por las mañanas, visitábamos zoológicos y teníamos comidas y cenas románticas y por las noches Bella y yo no parábamos de demostrarnos nuestro amor, parecía una competencia de quien le daba más placer al otro, cada noche Bella me sorprendía con diminutos babydolls que terminaban hechos pedacitos cuando se los arrancaba para devorarla.

Así recorrimos muchos lugares y nuestra luna de miel se prolongo por dos meses, regresamos porque ya extrañábamos mucho a la familia además de que después de cuarenta noches haciendo el amor todos los días Bella se comenzaba a sentir mal, ya no le daban tantas ganas y cosas de ese estilo, además de que le daba demasiado sueño, llegamos a la conclusión que era por tanto cambio de horario y viajes.

Regresamos a la casa de Carlisle y Esme, solo para estar unos días con ellos, yo ya había remodelado la antigua casa de mis padres biológicos para vivir con Bella, Alice estaba de acuerdo ya que Jasper y ella vivían en una mansión. Les contamos los lugares que visitamos y les dimos los recuerdos que les compramos.

Llegamos a nuestra casa por sorprendente que pareciera Bella se soltó a llorar como nunca, pensé que no le había gustado o algo asi.

Bella… que pasa pequeña? Si no te gusta algo lo podemos cambiar… -la abracé-

No, no Edward es preciosa me trae tantos recuerdos que… -otra vez el llanto desconsolado-

Mi amor pero ya no llores que me partes el corazón –suspiré acariciando su cabello-

Lo siento flaquito es que me dan muchas ganas de llorar –se acomodó en mi pecho-

Te entiendo, amore mío –bese sus labios con amor- es momento que vayamos a descansar –le sonreí cuando vi como sus ojitos se le cerraban-

Pero tengo hambre –gimió suavemente-

Que quieres cenar preciosa? –Acaricie su espalda mientras entrabamos a la casa y caminaba a la cocina-

Se me antoja una pizza… -se mordió los labios, por un momento sentí como me ilusionaba, Bella con antojos… pero descarté la idea, creo que después de todo no iba a poder embarazarla-

Tus deseos son ordenes –sonreí- quieres acompañarme o me esperas aquí? -le sonreí jugando con las llaves del carro-

Te espero aquí -me sonrió y yo salí para comprar la pizza-

Bella POV

La casa de Edward siempre me había encantado pero ahora era mejor, estaba decorada con cosas modernas, las lágrimas me golpearon los ojos y no podía parar de llorar, era como si mis sentimientos estuvieran locos ahora. Cuando Edward me pregunto qué quería cenar, unas ganas enormes de pizza llegaron a mi estomago que reclamaba por ello.

El se fue en el carro y yo me subí al cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, había comido tanto en la luna de miel que la ropa comenzaba a apretarme terriblemente, rebusque entre mi ropa y toda me apretaba así que tomé una de las pijamas de Edward y me la puse, que para rematar mi gordura, ya me quedaba a la perfección cuando en la luna de miel se me caía y en la camisa que quedaba gigante, ahora aduras penas me cerraba tanto por mi barriga como por mis senos.

Mi apetito sexual cada vez estaba peor, no me daban ganas ni de que me tocará Edward, no sabía que me pasaba, sufría más que él porque lo deseaba pero no con las mismas ganas de antes, así que solo nos besábamos y yo me dormía. Me miré al espejo para ver mi gordura era imposible… suspiré, entré al baño para cepillar mi cabello cuando vi sobre el WC una bolsita con toallas femeninas y recordé que desde la boda no me había bajado… me ilusiono pensar que quizá… solo quizá… pero no eso era imposible… olvidé eso, era absurdo… me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la cama y esperar a Edward, no pretendía comer en el comedor… estaba muy cansada cuando todo se volvió negro.


	31. Chapter 31

Edward POV

Mientras manejaba a la pizzería iba a pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en mi vida, me había casado con la mujer de mi vida, me había muerto y ahora era un vampiro, perdí la memoria pero la recupere gracias al amor de la mujer que me esperaba en casa, no iba a negar que la idea de una pequeña Bella o un pequeño Edward me parecía la cereza en este pastel de felicidad pero igual sino llegaba no me iba a amargar, lo último que me faltaba era convertir a Bella en vampira… pero si seguía así de extraña que no dejaba que la tocara iba a ser bastante difícil…

Compré la pizza y regrese a nuestra casa, no era muy grande pero era lo que íbamos a necesitar Bella y yo para aparentar que seguíamos siendo humanos, suspiré ante tal idea y llegue a la casa, intenté tocar lo menos posible la pizza para no enfriarla. Entre a la casa y deje las llaves sobre la mesita que estaba alado de la puerta.

Amor ya llegue -le avise a Bella, pero solo fue silencio… sentí como algo presionaba mi pecho deje la pizza sobre la mesa de la cocina y subí en menos de un segundo a la habitación. Después de haberla visto casi muerta con el atentado de James, esto era lo segundo peor que había visto en mi vida. Bella estaba tirada entre el baño y el cuarto y esperaba que solo fuera un desmayo. Corrí a su lado le intenté hablar.

Bella, amor respóndeme –la sacudí suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta, a los dos segundos ya tenía a Carlisle alado de mí-

Como llegaste? Que tiene? Carlisle dime que está bien –le supliqué al ver a mi esposa en tales condiciones-

Alice me aviso, sospecho que es lo que le pasa y si va a estar bien Edward… -me sonrió tranquilamente tomando mi hombro- tienes alcohol y algodón?

Tengo las botellas de licor que dejo Alice y el algodón que Bella usa para desmaquillarse –lo miré esperando que estuviera bien con eso-

Esta perfecto, iré por las cosas, tu por favor recuesta a Bella en la cama que este lo más cómoda que pueda –vi sus pensamientos y comprendí que por el golpe le dolería la cabeza, Carlisle regresó con las cosas y cuando Bella olio el alcohol regreso enseguida aturdida-

Mi vida esta bien –le sonreí acariciando su cabello-

Ed, no sé qué paso… -Carlisle escuchaba el vientre mi princesa- me estaba viendo en el espejo ya sabes la gordura… y de repente todo se puso negro –estaba agitada-

Bella, Bella tranquila –suspiró Carlisle que tenía una estúpida sonrisa es que acaso no veía lo que estaba pasando?- no estás gorda…

Carlisle entiendo que me aprecies pero no tienes que mentir –lo interrumpió Bella- mi ropa no me queda –resopló enojada-

Chicos van a ser papas –sonrió Carlisle y Bella y yo nos quedamos en shock, solo sentí como su frágil mano apretaba más y más la mía-

Eso… -Bella rompió el silencio- eso… -no podía decir más-

ESO ES GENIAL –grité saliendo de mi shock abrazando a Bella con todo mi amor y cariño sin lastimarla, tenía a otro angelito dentro de su pancita que iba a ser mi hijo o hija- gracias mi amor gracias –bese sus labios con más amor-

Edward vamos a ser papas -repitió Bella como queriéndose convencer- vamos a tener un hijo… -sus ojitos se fueron llenando de lagrimas-

Corrección… -una cantarina voz interrumpió nuestro momento- van a tener dos hijos –sonrió-

Sentí como Bella quedaba débil otra vez pero sin desmayarse, no podía explicar lo feliz que me encontraba, mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad, íbamos a tener dos bebes, dos angelitos, dos hijos.

Maldita seas Alice tú sabías todo y no me dijiste mala amiga -gritó Bella haciendo gala de su bien humor-

Bella, es que no estaba segura…. Igual y la impotencia sexual de Edward no te hacia feliz y no lo lograban… -suspiró preocupada por el enojo de Bella-

Edward no es impotente al contrario! Me hizo dos bebes –me defendió mi esposa orgullosa-

Si nos dimos cuenta de eso… créanme que ver el futuro de ustedes era como ver una película pornográfica –suspiró Alice-

Bueno y que van a ser? –pregunté curioso mientras acariciaba el vientre de Bella-

Creo que niño y niña –sonrió Alice- y Bella tendremos que ir de compras… -sus ojos se fueron iluminando y Bella vio a Carlisle con cara de suplica-

Mmm Alice, creo que Bella tiene que guardar reposo… además apenas tiene un mes… debe cuidarse mucho, pero tú le puedes comprar la ropa y traérsela –sonrió-

Perfecto! –Chilló- mañana iré con Rose a comprar todo –se fue danzando del cuarto-

Yo igual los dejo chicos, todo marcha bien… solo que tiene que descansar más Bella –sonrió- si tienen alguna duda solo háblame Edward –se despidió de nosotros y se fue-

Nos quedamos Bella y yo en silencio total, yo seguía acariciando su vientre y solo sonreíamos como tontos, estaba seguro que no había hombre más feliz en este momento que yo, tenía todo, yo solo pedía un bebé pero la vida me había bendecido con darme dos angelitos.

Vamos a tener gemelos –Bella rompió el silencio con una sonrisa que casi parecía risa-

Si mi amor, un pequeño y una pequeña –sonreí cuando sentí el calor de su mano sobre la mía mientras acariciábamos a nuestros hijos-

Ahora entiendo todo, mi cambio de humor, mi falta de ganas de hacer el amor, estos antojos, la pansa… todo es tan… -hizo una pausa- poco creíble

Pues créalo señora Cullen porque usted va a ser madre –la bese suavemente-

Estoy feliz Ed, estoy feliz –gritó riendo-

Yo igual –reí- vas a querer la pizza? –le sonreí-

Su cara de puso un poco verde y salió disparada al baño y comenzó a vomitar el almuerzo con fuerza, yo corrí a su lado y le sostuve el cabello mientras acariciaba su espaldita. Supongo que estos eran los ascos, el desmayo y los mareos y otra vez agradecía ser vampiro para poder cuidar bien de Bella y mis futuros hijos.

Bella se lavó los dientes y decidió que no quería cenar nada, se acomodo en la cama y yo bese su vientre para ponerme a platicar con mis angelitos me concentré para ver si podía leer sus pensamientos pero todo era blanco… pero apenas eran unas bolitas pequeñas… casi podía escuchar su pequeño corazón latiendo desbocadamente para vivir.

Ahora tenía tres razones para vivir, Bella la primera de todas en el mundo y mis dos pequeños, lucharía por ellos hasta mi último aliento y les daría lo mejor.

Si Edward Cullen el indomable vampiro que en su etapa neófita hizo y deshizo todo el mundo ahora estaba en una casa mirando a su esposa dormir y hablándole a su vientre porque ahí estaban sus otras dos razones de vida.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella POV

Tenía ya seis meses de embarazo, si antes pesaba estar gorda, ahorita parecía que iba a explotar y claro cómo no iba a estar así si dos pequeñas vidas creciendo en mi vientre, cuando vimos el primer ultrasonido, llore de felicidad y estaba segura que si Edward fuese humano lo hubiera hecho igual. Estar embarazada de bebes vampiro era complicado, pateaban quince veces más fuerte que uno normal y aquí eran dos y al parecer no se llevaban bien… era mal de familia Edward y Alice se peleaban siempre.

Edward se desvivía por cumplir todos mis antojos que cada semana eran más raros, debía tomar vasos de sangre para alimentar bien a los bebés que ya habíamos decido llamarlos con nuestros segundos nombres, Marie y Anthony, así no habían pleitos de los abuelos ni nada. Esme y Renee tejían chambritas, porque yo resulté ser un asco para ese tipo de cosas, Alice me compraba ropa cada mes porque me dejaba de venir y después de cuatro días convenciéndola, logramos Edward y yo que Alice no interviniera en las compras de nuestros hijos, porque él y yo queríamos ver todo eso.

Cuando fuimos al centro comercial, las chicas que atendían me dedicaban miradas endemoniadas y yo abrazaba más a Edward, compramos todos los muebles en colores madera pero fuerte, no queríamos los tradicionales cuartos rosa y azul, y la ropa de intentamos que se vieran modernos que a pesar de ser unos bebes se vieran como niños grandes, aunque yo no me pude resistir cuando vi unos trajecitos de ovejita y leoncito, los compramos ya que desde que Edward era humano él decía que era un león y me iba a comer porque era una oveja…. Cosas tontas de adolescentes.

El ego de Charlie estaba por los suelos ya que iba a ser abuelito, pero no podía negar su felicidad, Rose me ayudaba bastante con todas las cosas al igual que Alice, Jasper intentaba por todos los medios controlar mi carácter cuando me ponía de mal humor y le gritaba a todo el mundo y Emmett… bueno Edward y yo le tuvimos que explicar que los juguetes eran para los bebes y que él no podía jugar con ellos hasta que los niños lo hicieran. Cuando nos dio a Edward y a mí su colección de Bob esponja para decorar el cuarto de los niños llore como dos horas de ternura y Emmett dijo que inundaría la casa…

En fin las cosas iban espectaculares, Edward y yo estábamos armando un álbum con la secuencia de cómo fue creciendo mi barriguita y de los preparativos para la llegada de nuestros hijos.

Ya era de noche y estaba comiendo mi segundo bote de helado de chocolate del día en la cama cuando Edward regreso de cazar, tenía la camisa toda rota y enseguida sentí un enorme deseo de besarlo y de hacer el amor con él pero mi barriga me lo impedía así que deseche la idea.

Como estuvo el buffet? –sonreí dejando el helado en la mesita de noche-

Me cené un jabalí riquísimo –me sonrió antes de besar mis labios suavemente y depositar dos besos en mi barriga-

Como se portaron? –se quitó la camisa rota para tirarla y el pantalón para acostarse a mi lado-

Patearon, patearon y creo que Marie empujo a Anthony porque sentí que se cambiaban de la lado –suspiré-

Serán terribles cuando nazcan… -comenzó a acariciar mi vientre y lentamente una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su cara-

Dicen que te aman –su voz sonaba conmovida-

Como sabes tú eso? –sentí las lagrimas chocar en mis ojos-

Ya puedo leer sus pensamientos –sonrió- Anthony dice que eres la mamá más preciosa del mundo y Marie dice que yo soy apuesto y que ya quieren que los abracemos y arrullemos por las noches –comencé a llorar como loca-

Yo igual los amo, pequeños, con toda mi alma… ya quiero que salgan de mi barriguita para poder jugar con ustedes –seguía llore y llore-

Hay un mensaje para todos… Marie quiere ir de compras con Alice y Rose, Anthony quiere jugar baseball con Jasper y que Charlie le enseñe a disparar, Marie quiere aprender a cocinar como Renee y tu –hizo una pausa-

Pequeños espérenme, no puedo hablar tan rápido –sonrió besando mi vientre y yo lo miraba ansiosa escuchando todo lo que decía-

A si! Dicen que no dejemos que Emmett toqué sus juguetes son de ellos y punto! –sonrió- y creo que Marie lo pondrá a jugar a tomar el té –soltó una risa y yo igual

Ambos quieren aprender a tocar el piano como yo y quieren que los llevemos a la playa apenas puedan salir –sonrió orgulloso –

Creo que estos dos pequeños tienen muchos planes… -sonreí- les prometo que les cumpliré todo –sonreí- solo no me muerdan cuando salgan… -acaricie mi vientre junto con Edward-

Y creo que la mamá de estos pequeños ya debe tomar sus vitaminas y dormir… -sonrió dándome las siete capsulas que tenía que tomar con un vaso de agua-

Una vez que me las tomé me acosté a dormir, tenía que hacerlo de lado porque de frente ya me era complicado.

Edward POV

Pasaron los dos meses y medio más, Bella estaba enorme, la pobre ya le costaba caminar pero yo la veía radiante, su cabello brillaba más su piel era aun más suave, sus ojos igual brillaban más, su mirada estaba cargada de ternura y amor, me fascinaba ayudarla a bañarse en la tina, ya que nos metíamos los dos y ella se apoyaba en mi pecho y los dos acariciábamos su hinchada barriguita mientras nos besábamos y jugábamos con la espuma del jabón, no me fastidiaba de estar con ella, al contrario dejarla me costaba trabajo irme a cazar y dejarla. Cuando yo me iba, Emmett se quedaba a cuidar a Bella y ellos se habían hecho muy amigos.

Desde que Bella cumplió los siete meses de embarazo preparamos la maletita para irnos a casa de Carlisle a que nacieran los bebes, no podían nacer en un hospital por su condición que eran mitad humanos y mitad vampiros. Todas las noches les poníamos música a los bebes mientras Bella y yo los acariciábamos porque ella leyó que era bueno para ellos… todo tipo de ritual y costumbre la hicimos, ella quería que sus hijos nacieran perfectos incluso se untó una asquerosa crema para que no tuviera estrías.

Bella estaba durmiendo esa noche… cuando sentí un olor extraño… no le di mucha importancia hasta que se comenzó a mover inquieta hasta que apretó mi mano que estaba sobre su vientre con una fuerza desconocida para mí.

Edward…creo que –gimió de dolor- ya es hora…. –era increíble cómo podía estar soportando el peor dolor que una mujer podía soportar y que su voz estuviera tan cargada de ternura-

Bellie, tranquila todo va a estar bien, mi amor… recuerda como practicamos respira –comencé a inhalar y exhalar con ella hasta que el dolor cediera-

Edward… creo que esos cursos no sirven cuando vas a dar a luz a dos niños vampiro –gimió clavando sus uñas en mi pecho- por piedad llévame con Carlisle ya! –Grito-

Está bien princesa… -la cargue lo más suave que pude y la subí al carro y yo me di la vuelta corriendo para acelerar a fondo-

Llego la hora –en sus ojitos habían lagrimas y emoción-

Llego la hora mi amor… no volveremos nunca a ser solo tu y yo -le sonreí-

Tendrás dos bocas más que alimentar –sonrió-

Claro, cazaré el doble –comencé a reír-

Ed… necesito que me prometas algo… -Bella me miró como nunca lo había hecho-

Si algo se complica… lo más mínimo… y tienes que elegir… sálvalos a ellos… -en su mirada había una súplica tremenda- júrame que lo harás

Bella… -intente tranquilizarla pero fue imposible-

JURALO –me exigió-

Lo juro… -suspiré mientras me estacionaba en casa de Carlisle-


	33. Chapter 33

Baje a Bella corriendo del auto, Carlisle ya nos esperaba, la acomode en una de las habitaciones que ya estaban diseñada para sala de parto, mi ángel estaba sudando en pleno invierno por el trabajo del parto ya estaba completamente dilatada cuando prepararon todo para recibir a Anthony y Marie, Bella estaba entre una mezcla de emoción y querer matar a todo.

Bien Bella es momento de pujar –dijo Carlisle sonriendo-

Bella comenzó a hacerlo perfectamente bien, pensé que moriría de tanto dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero creo que esa garra de ser madre la sacaba adelante, Rose y Emmett estaban listos para recibir a su ahijada Marie y Alice y Jasper estaban esperando a si ahijado Anthony, Esme le secaba el sudor a Bella y yo bueno yo servía para que me apretaran la mano y decirle cosas bonitas a Bella que estaba siendo muy valiente

EDWARD CULLEN EN TU VIDA! VAS A VOLVER A TOCARME MALDITA SEA –gritó mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, lo dijo tan enojada que casi se lo creí-

En ese momento escuche el sonido más hermoso en toda mi vida, el llanto de mi hijo, Anthony había salido y lloraba fuertemente lleno de vida, rápidamente Alice lo tomó mientras ella y Jasper lo limpiaban

Está bien? Esta completito? –preguntó mi ángel mientras lo observaba-

Esta perfectamente Bella –sonrió Carlisle- ahorita Marie quiere salir –sonrió- ya siento la cabecita, solo una vez más Bella y todo abra terminado

Vamos mi cielo, falta Marie –le sonreí y Bella comenzó a pujar más fuerte que antes y Marie salió-

Mi pequeña niña, lloraba fuertemente aun más que su hermano, podía ver su cabello marrón igual al de Bella enredado, Rose la abrazo y la limpio junto con Emmett que no dejaba de hacerle cosas en su pancita haciendo que mi muñeca llorara más.

Bella soltó unas lágrimas de felicidad mientras yo besaba sus labios suavemente

Te amo Bella, te amo, gracias por estos niños mi amor, gracias –bese su frente suavemente, mientras Carlisle limpiaba a Bella, Alice y Rose traían a nuestros pequeños envueltos en una sabanita con un gorrito-

Y yo te amo a ti Edward –me sonrió mi esposa antes de besarme suavemente-

Cuando abrazamos a los pequeños ya éramos una familia completa, los pequeños eran hermosísimos, Anthony era mi clon en pequeño tenía el cabello cobrizo igual que yo, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era del mismo color que la de Bella y Marie era exactamente igual a Bella, su cabello ligeramente rizado color marrón, sus ojos chocolate sus pequeños labios que formaban una pequeña sonrisa, su nariz parecía un botoncito y el tono de piel de su hermano. Ambos olían a dulce era como almíbar de los frutos más deliciosos del mundo.

Bella se fue quedando dormida, había sido una gran mujer, había luchado para dar a luz a nuestros pequeños, no había tenido ningún tipo de anestesia, así que la fui arrullando para que descansara acomodé a los pequeños en las cunas que estaban alado de la cama de mi antiguo cuarto cuando deje a Marie que descansaba igual o más cómoda que su mamá, Anthony estaba inquieto.

Tranquilo pequeñito… -lo mecí en mis brazos mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama- tienes que descansar…

El se seguía moviendo inquieto, me veía como intentando decirme algo, apretó mi dedo con fuerza y vi en su mente la imagen de Bella y de Marie.

Te entiendo, quieres cuidarlas… -le sonreí- tu hoy tuviste un gran día, déjame cuidarlas ahorita… y luego te tocara a ti –bese su manita que atrapaba mi dedo-

Poco a poco se fue convenciendo de esa idea y se fue quedando dormido en mis brazos, era la sensación más hermosa del mundo, lo coloqué en su cuna y activé el móvil para que descansaran. Yo me recosté alado de mi precioso ángel que descansaba, su barriga había desaparecido ahora solo estaba un poquito hinchada, pero nada del otro mundo, nunca la había visto dormir en tanta paz, realmente estaba descansando.

Bella POV

Estaba amamantando a Marie cuando recordé, ya habían pasado dos meses de que habían nacido, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, traer a estos pequeños al mundo había sido lo mejor que me había sucedido, después de conocer a Edward, claro, él era el causante número uno de que estos niños estuvieran conmigo,. Marie parecía mi clon y Anthony el clon de Edward solo que Marie tenía el carácter pasivo de Edward, casi no se enojaba y era muy tranquila, Anthony no, era demasiado inquieto si no lograba lo que quería no comía Marie no comía primero, se preocupaba más por su hermanita que por él, era un caballerito y solo tenía dos meses de vida.

Edward insistía en que yo no me levantará a darles de comer en la madrugada, el podía hacerlo perfectamente y así yo descansaría pero me negaba a la idea, eran mis hijos y yo tenía que alimentarlos, mis ojeras eran más marcadas que las de Edward cuando tenía hambre pero no me importaba, Carlisle había dicho que tenía que pasar por una transfusión de sangre todos los días porque los niños me habían mordido y había un poco de ponzoña en mi interior, nada del otro mundo, pero si necesitaba la sangre además eso alimentaba mejor a los pequeños.

Marie dejo de comer y yo la acomode para sacar sus gases golpeando suavemente su espaldita, hasta que se quedo dormidita, sentí que alguien ya había hecho sus necesidades entonces la recosté para cambiarle el pañal. Anthony comenzó a sollozar suavemente cuando dejé a su hermanita en la cuna.

Que le pasa a mi novio? –le pregunté esperando a que me respondiera, el sonrió levemente dejando de llorar-

Así que me cambiaste por nuestro hijo –una voz aterciopelada me sedujo-

El es mi novio… tú eres mi esposo –le sonreí a Edward mientras arrullaba a Anthony suavemente entre mis brazos-

Quisiera ser Anthony en estos momentos –me sonrió besando mi cuello-

No te pongas celoso… -sonreí besándolo suavemente-

Bella… cuando Anthony se duerma, quiero hablar contigo preciosa –me sonrió-

Es algo malo? –Anthony atrapo mi pulgar entre sus pequeñas manos-

No, mi amor para nada al contrario –comenzó a reír suavemente- y usted caballero tranquilo, no le voy a hacer nada malo a su mami –acarició la suavemente la cabeza de nuestro hijito-

Saco tu sobreprotección… -reí besando la frente de mis dos amores-

Y sacó tu terquedad –los dos reímos y Edward se fue dejándome sola con nuestros bebes-

Seguí un rato más abrazando a Anthony, el parecía ser feliz en mis brazos ya que se durmió le di un beso en su frente, al igual que a Marie y fui a ver a Edward. El estaba sentado sobre la cama sonriéndome cuando entre, pero en su mirada se veía una tristeza infinita que me preocupo

Edward, pasa algo? –lo miré sentándome sobre su regazo para acariciar su cabello-

Estoy arto de verte sufrir –suspiró- estoy arto de ver cómo te caes de sueño para alimentar a nuestros hijos y yo he sido un cobarde y no he cumplido mi promesa –su mirada cada vez estaba más llena de dolor-

Mi amor… me estas asustando… lo de las ojeras pues solo es mientras los niños crezcan… -le sonreí- y lo de la promesa… -me silencio poniendo un dedo en mis labios-

Todavía quieres que te convierta? –me miró a los ojos directamente-

Un mundo de pensamientos llegaron a mí, obviamente quería que Edward me convirtiera, no había otra cosa que deseara en la vida, pero tendría que estar lejos de mis hijos para no lastimarlos, pero podría cuidar de ellos por siempre, Edward y yo nos habíamos jurado amor para toda la vida. Cuando me adentre en los ojos de Edward, una película llego a mi mente y pronuncié las dos letras que cambiarían toda mi vida y esperaba que fuera para bien.

Si –le sonreí a Edward, corriendo mi cabello a un lado para dejar libre el acceso a mi cuello-

Los labios de Edward me besaron por última vez como humana, la próxima vez que sintiera sus labios seria como una vampiresa digna de su belleza. Sentí como su aliento golpeaba mi piel para dar pasos a sus labios que depositaron un beso suavemente y ahí sus dientes fueron entrando a mi piel desgarrándola a su paso.


	34. Chapter 34

Te amo –susurre con mi último aliento, antes de que una insoportable quemazón llenara mi piel-

Yo te amo más mi amor –escuché a lo lejos una aterciopelada voz que sonaba con mucho dolor-

El calor fue llenando cada milímetro de mi piel, era insoportable, quemaba, ardía, me consumía, ningún dolor se podía comparar a este, los golpes de James era como caricias a comparación de esto, las patadas de mis hijos en mi vientre era como caminar sobre pétalos de rosas, el parto era como estar descansado en algodón. Lo único que se parecía ligeramente era el dolor que sentía en mi pecho cuando supe que Edward había muerto.

Quería gritar que parar este dolor, que Edward me abrazara y su gélida piel calmara este ardor pero me era imposible gritar, era como si mis labios, mi garganta estuvieran pegados. Sentía como si millones de agujas perforaran mi piel y se clavaran en mi cerebro. No podía ni escuchar el latido de mi corazón, estaba en una burbuja de dolor interminable donde no tenía manera de comunicarme para pedir ayuda.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pudieron haber sido minutos, horas, días o meses de dolor constante, perdí todo tipo de noción racional, hasta que el dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente pero muy lentamente. Intente hacer una prueba de mover mis dedos, me costó trabajo pero lo logré acto seguido sentí como algo tibio sostenía mi mano, este contacto me dio la fortaleza para aguantar los últimos dolores. Cuando pensé que habían terminado un ardor golpeo mi garganta haciendo que abriera mis ojos de golpe.

Vi todo mi alrededor, las imágenes eran más nítidas, era como si mis ojos estuvieran en alta definición, a lado de mí estaba un hombre de cabello cobrizo que el mismo adonis pelearía por arrebatarle su belleza, el cual reconocí de inmediato. Era Edward que tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Bienvenida a la nueva vida –me sonrió antes de besarme apasionadamente, si yo creía que los otros besos eran apasionados, estaba muy equivocada, eso sí era pasión-

Me levanté con una agilidad increíble poco característica en mí y me miré al espejo. Ahí estaba yo… pero no lucía como yo, tenía un diminuta bata azul turquesa que cubría la perfección de mi cuerpo, mi cabello lucía aún marrón pero tenía destellos que lo hacían verse brillante, mis ojos eran de un color rojo intenso pero no me hacían ver mal, todo lo contrario, mi nariz era perfecta, mis pómulos , mis labios lucían carnositos, tenía curvas marcadas, mis pechos y nalgas estaban gusto del tamaño correcto para armonizar mi cuerpo, mi piel era un tono más pálida de lo que normalmente era.

Unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás besando mis hombros, Edward y yo parecíamos hechos para él uno y el otro, nos veíamos perfectos abrazados, éramos algo así como la pareja que todas las revistas buscaban para representar la perfección. Mis antiguos ojos no podían ver antes la completa perfección que Edward tenía.

Verlo sin camisa, abrazándome me hizo desearlo como una loca ninfómana, pero había dos pequeños corazones latiendo fuertemente que me llamaban, su olor era como el de las frutas más deliciosas del planeta remojadas en un delicioso almíbar. Necesitaba ver a mis pequeños, tomarlos entre mis brazos y arrullarlos toda la noche ahora sin molestias, iba a salir verlos cuando Edward me detuvo suavemente, pero seguro era más fuerte de lo que podía sentir.

Bella, no creo que sea buena idea –me dijo suavemente-

Son mis hijos no les voy a hacer nada –le respondí tratando de soltarme de su agarre-

Primero tienes que alimentarte… -su mirada era dura-

Quiero verlos –le ordene suavemente-

Primero cazas y luego los puedes ver, no voy a exponerte ni a ti ni a ellos –la voz de Edward era grave pero a la vez aterciopelada-

El tenía razón por mucho que me doliera, podía hacerle algo a mis pequeños hijos y no quería primero me moría antes de lastimarlos así que accedí a ir a cazar con Edward, fue excitante verlo correr tras los venados, como se tiraba sobre ellos y terminaba con su vida. yo hice lo propio con un león y jabalíes, ya que me sentí satisfecha regresamos a la casa.

Edward y yo entramos al cuarto de los bebés, su aroma golpeo mi nariz, pero lejos de darme hambre, se despertó un instinto mayor a protegerlos, mi esposo estaba atrás de mi siempre cuidando que no fuera a hacer nada.

Tomé a Marie en mis brazos contemplando su belleza, era preciosa, sus ojos chocolate resaltaban su pequeña cara, su cabello color marrón hacían una mezcla perfecta, lejos de incomodarle mi tacto frío estaba feliz y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa mostrándome sus encías con varios puntitos blancos.

Edward… -lo llamé asustada- que es eso blanco?

Son sus dientes mi amor… como sabes ellos son mitad vampiros y desarrollan más rápido que otros niños –me dijo tranquilo acariciando mi cabello-

Es preciosa –le sonreí a mi pequeña hija mientras la colocaba en su sillita para que se mesiera-

Es idéntica a ti cuando eras humana –me sonrió- así de hermosa te veías –besó mis mejillas-

Y ahora? No te gusto? –pregunté preocupada-

Ahora no existen las palabras para expresar lo mucho que me gustas –sonrió pegándome contra su pecho-

Nos besamos suavemente esta vez antes de sonreír al mismo tiempo.

Tomé en mis brazos a Anthony que le llevo un momento reconocerme

Si mi amor, soy yo mamá –le sonreí dejando que apretara mi dedo, su piel ardía en contacto con mi piel, pero era el hermoso-

Coloco su pequeña mano sobre mi mejilla la cual yo besé para que el igual me diera el precioso regalo de su sonrisa con un diente ya totalmente para fuera y formadito. Su cabello cobrizo como el de Edward por más que intentamos peinárselo volvía a su forma original, herencia de su padre, sus ojos verdes brillaban hermosamente.

Marie comenzó a llorar exigiendo su comida, Edward la levanto juntando su nariz con la de ella, antes de darle su fórmula, yo hice lo mismo con Anthony que comenzaba a hacer un puchero adorable, ambos absorbían la leche con fuerza, desesperados, como si nunca los hubieran alimentado.

Después entre los dos los bañamos y les cambiamos su pañal y los acostamos para que durmieran, el tiempo con nuestros hijos pasaba terriblemente rápido, a las diez de la noche ya estaban acurrucados en sus cunas con su móvil activado.

El de Anthony tenía instrumentos de peluche colgando que se movían suavemente al copas de la música y el de Marie tenia estrellas y lunas de varios tamaños. Ambos tenían una canción de claro de luna.

Edward y yo salimos del cuarto, dejándolos descansar, nos habían dado muchas sorpresas por un día.

A penas entramos al cuarto, Edward me pego contra la pared con más fuerza de la normal y me beso con pasión y amor, yo le respondí de la misma manera, lo deseaba como una loca, ahora podía sentirlo más, podíamos amarnos más tiempo.

Bella, te deseo como un loco –me dijo con su voz llena de lujuria-

Y yo a ti Edward –mordí sus labios para continuar besándolo con pasión-

El sonido de mi ropa desgarrarse fue suficiente para que yo hiciera lo mismo con la camisa de Edward y sus pantalones, me valía si eran de diseñador y lo que habían costado, Alice probablemente me mataría, pero qué más daba… quería hacer el amor con mi esposo toda la noche sin que el sueño fuera un obstáculo para nuestro amor


	35. Chapter 35

Edward POV

Deseaba a Bella, deseaba sentir su cuerpo unido al mío, si antes era atractiva… ahora la misma afrodita pelearía con ella por su belleza, la temperatura de su cuerpo era tibia lo cual me encantaba la suavidad de su piel, los ojos granate me invitaban a perderme en ellos. Sin poder resistir más desgarre su ropa peor que el día de nuestra boda.

Bella hizo lo mismo, en un rápido movimiento la pegué contra la pared fuertemente pero sin lastimarla, mientras nos besábamos con desesperación, como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado, su sabor era exquisito nuestras lenguas se movían a una perfecta sincronización mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con locura, ella hacía lo propio con mi cuerpo, sentí como sus manos suaves como la seda más fina acariciaban mi espalda, haciendo énfasis en mi columna.

Mis labios abandonaron sus labios para besar su cuello, encontrándome con su mordida, la bese suavemente lo cual la hizo estremecerse y gemir fuertemente. Quizá era un nuevo punto sensible, por lo tanto me detuve ahí un buen rato disfrutando del placer que le producía. Tomé una de sus piernas y la subí hasta mi cadera, acariciándola suavemente mientras bajaba mis besos por sus hombros.

Con la mano que tenía libre me dedique a acariciar su espalda, era tan pequeña que parecía tan frágil como antes, pero ya no era así, Bella era tan fuerte como yo y ya podía darle todo el amor que había estado guardando para no lastimarla. Mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, un gemido se escapo de mis labios porque Bella había comenzado a acariciar mi miembro sobre mi ropa interior, que era lo único que me quedaba.

Eres traviesa… -le dije con una sonrisa torcida-

Si quieres dejo de hacerlo… -me acaricio con más énfasis-

No, no quiero pero si haces eso… -aproveche la posición en la que estábamos con su pierna levantada para correr su ropa interior hacia un lado y acariciar su intimidad, ella solo se mordió los labios con fuerza-

Cuando no aguantamos más, destrozamos nuestra ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudos y pude apreciar la perfección de Bella ahora que era vampira, era sublime… Seguimos acariciando nuestras partes intimas con mayor fuerza dándonos un placer maravilloso. No era que hacer el amor con Bella antes fuera malo… pero ahora podía sentir más placer que en aquel tiempo.

Edward… te necesito dentro ya… -gimió mi bella esposa cuando estábamos sobre la cama-

Esas palabras detonaron todos mis instintos… y no quise hacerla esperar más y fui entrando en ella suavemente, era impresionante, aun después de haber tenido dos hijos vía natural, su cuerpo me apretaba exactamente igual como la primera vez incluso un poco más ahora.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella primero lentamente y luego con mayor velocidad ambos intentábamos callar nuestro gemidos con besos por los niños que dormían, pero algunas veces era imposible, el cuerpo de Bella me producía demasiado placer.

Bella… te amo –bese sus labios agitadamente mientras me movía-

Y yo te amo a ti Edward –un grito se escapo de sus labios-

En un rápido movimiento, Bella se colocó sobre mí moviéndose en círculos, haciendo que muriera de placer en ese mismo instante. Bese sus senos mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, acaricie todo su cuerpo intentando grabármelo, aunque era absurdo teníamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

Bella se movía como una diosa, disfrutando y yo quería darle todo el placer posible, a velocidad humana la recosté suavemente sobre la cama besando su cuello suavemente acaricie su cintura y costados suavemente.

Te amo Edward –susurro suavemente mientras nos besábamos-

Bella, y yo a ti… -la miré directamente a los ojos-

Estuvimos juntos haciendo el amor hasta que la luz del sol toco nuestras pieles haciendo que brillen, Bella se veía preciosa iba a besarla otra vez pero un llanto desgarro nuestro interior, sobretodo el de Bella que se paró velozmente de la cama, se coloco su bata de seda para cubrir su desnudes y fue al cuarto de los pequeños.

Bella POV

Hacer el amor con Edward siendo vampira había sido terriblemente placentero , era como si el placer nunca tuviera final, como si las noches no fueran lo suficientemente largas como para amarnos, cuando la luz de la mañana acaricio nuestras pieles ambos comenzamos a brillar, Edward se veía como lo recordaba, hermoso, pero mis ojos podían apreciar aun más su perfección. Moría de ganas de hacer el amor otra vez con él, pero un llanto me llamó a dejar el placer a un lado y preocuparme por las dos pequeñas vidas que estaban en el cuarto de enfrente.

Me coloqué una bata de seda que me había dado Alice para mi noche de bodas y fui a verlos, Marie estaba colorada del llanto y Anthony me miraba con sus verdes ojos fijamente sonriéndome

Que le pasa a mi princesa? –le susurre a mi pequeña que aferro su manita rápidamente a mi bata- tienes hambre? –Acaricie su pequeña carita-

Aquí tienes su leche –mi amado esposo que solo tenía el pantalón de pijama me paso su bebieron-

Gracias –le sonreí después de besarlo suavemente-

Me senté en la mecedora y comencé a alimentar a mi pequeña princesa, bebía su leche desesperada, pero me sonreía. Edward sacó de su cuna a Anthony y comenzó a jugar con él. Colocaba su pancita sobre su mano y lo movía simulando un avioncito. Anthony comenzó a reír dulcemente, fue el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Serás todo un playboy de grande, como tu padre –dijo Edward orgullosamente cargando a su hijo-

Y tu traeras a todos los chicos babeando por ti, como tu madre –le sonreí a mi nena, mientras jugaba con sus manitas-

A no! Ningún chico se le va a acercar a mi hija! –Edward y Anthony tenían la misma cara de molestos lo cual me hizo reir fuertemente-

Que celosos hombres tenemos Marie… -sonreí-

Edward POV

Hoy cumplían diez meses de nacidos Marie y Anthony, ellos ya casi caminaban y eran cada día más y más hermosos, Bella ya se había acostumbrado a la dieta vegetariana y sus ojos ya eran color miel, las mañanas no eran lo suficientemente largas para estar con los bebes y las noches eran muy cortas para amar a mi esposa. Bella estaba en el cuarto de los niños vistiéndolos con sus trajes de leoncito y ovejita, para halloween, yo me vestí de diablito y Bella de hechicera sexy.

Íbamos a pasar el halloween en la casa de Carlisle con toda la familia.

Ya están listas mis dos princesas -entre sonriendo besando a Bella y acariciando la cabecita de Marie, ganándome un puchero de Anthony-

No llores campeón, lo que pasa que tu eres como yo –cargue a mi pequeño levantándolo arriba de mi cabeza- siempre nos vemos guapos –el comenzó a reír llenando el cuarto con su risa-

Ya par de engreídos –sonrió Bella cargando a Marie- apurémonos que vamos a llegar tarde –me dio un golpecito en el hombro-

Regla numero uno pequeño… -abracé a Anthony pegándolo a mi pecho para correr- las mujeres siempre tienen la razón.

Reímos los cuatro y en unos minutos llegamos a casa de Carlisle, todo estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión, Alice se apodero de Anthony y Emmett de Marie, esa niña era su perdición y más cuando a su corta edad le ganaba en los juegos para bebes, era tan inteligente como Bella y yo.

Alice tuvo la magnífica idea (nótese el sarcasmo aquí) de teñir la leche de nuestros hijos con pintura roja para que pareciera sangre y nos tomaron una foto alimentándolos y otras cien fotos de cada movimiento que hacían los pequeños.

Las carcajadas de Marie contagiaron a todos en la casa cuando me comencé a comer su barriguita.

Después Carlisle puso un poco de música y yo me paré a bailar en un balcón de la casa con Marie y Bella con Anthony hasta que ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos en nuestros brazos, pero las manitas de ambos estaban aferradas a nuestros trajes de halloween.

Me acerqué a Bella, abrazándola por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre, ella me sonrió suavemente mientras Anthony dormía con su boquita abierta en el pecho de mi amada, lo comprendía perfectamente, era el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Entonces… señorita Swan es feliz ahora? –le pregunte sonriendo-

Mmm si… pero me gusta más ser la señora Cullen –me devolvió la sonrisa-

Quisiera ser Anthony en estos momentos –besé sus labios suavemente-

Y yo Marie, pero compartiré sus brazos con mi hija –me devolvió el beso-

Bella, gracias por todo esto, por tu amor, por Anthony y Marie, por hacerme tan feliz mi amor –tomé su rostro sonriéndole suavemente con todo mi amor posible-

No me tienes que agradecer nada Edward, yo te debería agradecer a ti si no hubieras ayudado ese día con mi muñeca que me quitaron… lo nuestro nunca hubiera existido –me devolvió al sonrisa- a ti te debo todo, mi amor, luchaste hasta el último segundo de tu vida por estar conmigo –acarició mi mejilla suavemente- Te amo Edward Cullen, te amo con todo lo que soy

Siempre juntos… -la miré sonriendo-

Siempre juntos amor –acaricie su mejilla-

Abracé a Bella y ella a mí cuidando de que no aplastemos a nuestros bebes y juntos comenzamos a disfrutar de esos momentos de felicidad que nos daban nuestros hijos, que comenzaron a crecer muy rápidamente hasta que se quedaron en los 19 años de Anthony y los 18 de Marie.

Ambos eran guapísimos, tanto como Bella y bueno yo era un poco atractivo porque no decirlo… Anthony era todo un caballero y Marie una dama. Algunas veces tuve que espantarle los novios a mi hija, si era un papa terriblemente celoso, pero lo hacía por su bien y Anthony traía a más de una suspirando por él pero a la que el le gustaba lo hacía sufrir demasiado, porque decía que era ella muy poca cosa para él. Anthony me heredó el enamorarse de chicas así.

Parece que hemos sido unos buenos padres… -le susurre a Bella abrazándola por atrás-

Eso parece –comenzó a reír suavemente-

Te amo –bese su mejilla-

Y yo a ti Edward –nos besamos con todo nuestro amor-


	36. Agradecimientos :D!

Hola a todas! Bueno la historia, mi primera historia a llegado a su fin… la verdad es que me encanto escribirla y más subirla aquí ya que siempre había sido fan de esta página pero por mi ignorancia xD no sabia subir los capítulos hasta que Sandra (L) me enseño y por eso la amo :D! bueno pues este post es para agradecerles a todas las lectoras por seguirla y por sus comentarios tan lindos que me alegraban los días.

Les pido millones de disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir los capítulos pero es que la escuela me absorbe terriblemente y no me da tiempo de subirlos entre semana esa igual es la razón por la que no he subido más en "custodio de tu amor" y "mi princesa" no he tenido chance de hacer más capítulos y se suponía que en este puente iba a adelantar más pero resulta que me enferme . y hasta ahorita me siento medianamente bien en fin les prometo que apenas tenga un poquito de tiempo hare mas capítulos :D!

Igual apenas tenga tiempo hare más y más historias porque ADORO escribir xD de hecho ahorita debería estar haciendo mi tarea de sociología peroooo ekis xD es mejor escribir esto igual y si la termino rápido hago más capítulos :D!

Tengo muchas ideas… el desfile de la independencia me dio ideas con los soldados rusos xD! Y el cd que compre de "the baseballs" se lo recomiendo son terriblemente sexys! xD y los descubri gracias a Sandra :D!

Bueno pues otra ves les agradesco muchísimo por leer y seguir la historia, por su preferencia y por sus comentarios las adorooo con todo mi corazón y son las mejores

Nos seguimos viendo!

Gaby :D


End file.
